Between Two Stars
by Stabilipoison
Summary: Setelah 6 tahun pergi dari Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy kembali untuk menemui Fang. Namun, keadaan telah berubah... Warning: BoiFang and yaoi things XD we sabar author lagi cybuc sabar sabar chapter selanjutnya on proses
1. Mercury

" _Kalau nanti aku balik. Kaulah orang yang paling aku rindukan."_

 _..._

Pagi ini awan begitu putih diselingi cahaya fajar yang kebetulan melewatinya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang sengaja dibuat melawan gaya gravitasi sangat sesuai dengan warnanya yang navy blue memasuki kelas yang masih sangat sepi. Ia meletakkan tasnya lalu duduk di atas mejanya. Sebuah surat berwarna kuning berada di atas mejanya.

' _Pasti dari Ying.'_ Batin laki-laki itu. Senyumnya yang tipis terkembang perlahan.

"Hai Fang!" Seorang laki-laki berkulit agak gelap dengan badan yang cukup tinggi besar menyapanya. Orang yang bernama Fang tersebut terkejut, lalu membalasnya, "Oh kau lah. Hai Gopal."

"Ish, apalah kau senyum-senyum macam ni pagi-pagi?"

"Bukan urusan kau lah." Jawab Fang tidak mau Gopal mencampuri urusannya lebih lanjut. "Halah, dari Ying kan?" Terka Gopal.

Namun Fang tidak menjawab terkaan Gopal. Ia lalun duduk dan memperhatikan suasanya di luar jendela. Ia sangat ingin membuka surat itu, tapi ia tak ingin Gopal ikut campur masalahnya.

Tak lama, kelas mulai terisi penuh dan pelajaranpun segera dimulai.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Jom, sini."

Seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan yang begitu familiar. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berhiaskan topi dinosaurus jingga kembali setelah beberapa tahun masih sama. Mata hazelnya masih begitu tajam menatap. Hanya saja postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi.

"BOBOIBOY?! K-KAU...?" Gopal berteriak dari arah mejanya, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Hai kawan-kawan. Nama saya Boboiboy."

Fang menatapnya penuh kekagetan. Mata karamelnya yang oriental membelalak masih belum mengerti dengan kedatangan orang yang begitu menyisakan kenangan. Gopal yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya segera mendekati Boboiboy dan memeluknya, beberapa teman yang mengenalnya pun ikut bersama-sama dengan Gopal memeluk Boboiboy yang statusnya masih anak baru.

Sudut mata Boboiboy menerawang seisi kelasnya sambil membalas pelukan teman-teman lamanya. Beberapa anak yang tidak ia kenal dan... Fang. Ia melihat Fang. Posisinya masih sama ketika terakhir mereka sekelas. Berada di pojok paling belakang posisinya dekat dengan jendela luar, sesekali ia menatap ke luar jendela. Tapi kali ini mata mereka bertemu. Mata karamel Fang yang terlindungi lapisan lensa kacamatanya menatap Boboiboy begitu dalam. Setelah, menyadari mata mereka bertemu, Fang segera mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap kembali ke luar jendela seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan kejadian yang cukup mengharukan di kelasnya.

"Sudah, jom kita mulai pelajaran. Kau Boboiboy, duduklah di tempat yang kosong."

Boboiboy segera mencari sekeliling kelas dengan tempat duduk yang kosong. Masih cukup banyak tempat yang kosong. Namun hanya ada satu tempat yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Segera ia meletakkan tasnya di sana melirik ke arah Gopal yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya. Gopal cukup tidak penuh lemak seperti dahulu lagi, namun tetap besar dengan massa ototnya. Badannya yang tinggi besar masih menjadi ciri khasnya, ototnya mulai berisi, sedang kulitnya semakin menghitam. Gopal balik tersenyum, dia kelihatan begitu berbeda.

Boboiboy menatap Fang juga dari sudut mata hazelnya. Fang masih tidak berbeda. Kulitnya yang putih masih seperti dulu. Rambutnya yang navy blue masih sama seperti dulu. Ditata agak jabrik melawan arah matahari, hanya saja rambunya kini kelihatan agak pendek sedikit. Kacamatanyapun masih sama dengan frame ungu dengan lensa yang agak kebiruan. Badannya kelihatan lebih terbentuk dengan sempurna dengan garis tangan yang begitu kokoh dan pandangan yang masih sama tajamnya seperti dahulu. Sikapnya yang pura-pura tidak peduli masih pun sama.

...

Bel pulang sekolah memperingatkan pada murid-murid, mereka harus segera pulang. Beberapa anak telah keluar dari kelasnya.

"H-hai Fang!"

"Hai." Jawab Fang datar menanggapi Boboiboy. "Aku dah balik loh."

"Hmm, lalu apalah urusanku?" Jawab Fang masih sekenanya.

"Hei, masih je kau tu. Kitorang sudah hampir 6 tahunlah tak bertemu Boboiboy."

"Halah, bukan urusanku lah dia mau balik atau tak." Fang menanggapi pernyataan Gopal sambil menutup risleting tasnya.

"BOBOIBOY! KITORANG RINDU SANGAT PADA KAU." Suara perempuan yang begitu khas. Kerudungnya masih berwarna merah jambu. Dan pembawaannya masih begitu berwibawa seperti dahulu. Di belakangnya seorang perempuan oriental berkacamata tosca menatapnya gembira.

" _Haiya_ , Boboiboy kitorang sudah rindu pada kaulah _, wo_." Cibir perempuan oriental itu. Yaya dan Ying sedikit bertambah tinggi biarpun jika dibandingkan dengan Boboiboy, Fang apalagi Gopal. Masih tentu lebih tinggi mereka.

"Kau tahu tak, Ochobot rindu sangat pada kau lah. Ohiya, aku bawa biskuitku untuk kau ni." Yaya tersenyum sambil memberikan sebungkus biskuit buatannya. "Eh, terimakasih. Aku sudah kenyanglah."

"Ying, aku nak balik duluan ya. Atau kutunggu di depan je?" Tanya Fang setengah berbisik pada Ying yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan euforia kedatangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy memperhatikan Fang dan Ying begitu detail. Mereka kelihatan cukup dekat.

"Nanti dulu _, ma_." Ying memelas meminta Fang untuk tidak pergi dahulu.

"Macamana kalau kau belikan kitorang spesial iced chocolate Tok Aba?" Gopal meneriakkan sebuah ide yang langsung dibalas Boboiboy dengan tinjuan pelan.

"Halah sama je lah. Kau masih je suka makan."

Tawa memenuhi kelas, kecuali Fang. Ia mencibir sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Ying, aku nak balik." Fang berbisik pada Ying lalu segera berjalan pergi.

"Macamana besok kau belikan kita, Boboiboy?" Gopal masih membahas masalah tadi.

"Iyelah." Boboiboy akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti Gopal. "Hoi Fang kau datang kan besok?"

"Entahlah." Fang berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku akan menunggu kau." Boboiboy meneriakinya dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba Ying berlari menyusul Fang yang sekarang hampir melangkah keluar kelas. " _Haiya_ , tenanglah Boboiboy. Besok Fang pasti datang. Aku nak balik, _ma_."

Setelah melambaikan tangan, Ying menyusul Fang dan pulang. Boboiboy masih terheran dengan kedekatan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda sekarang.

...

" _Haiya_ , kenapa balik cepat-cepat, _ma_?" Ying bertanya pada Fang yang kelihatannya begitu terburu-buru ingin pulang.

Fang berhenti sebentar membiarkan Ying menyusulnya lalu tersenyum tipis dan berkata,

"Aku nak cepat-cepat lihat surat dari kaulah." Jawabnya santai

"Su-suratku belum kau baca, _ma_?" Tanya Ying dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Fang yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ying, mulai tersenyum tipis lalu merangkulnya.

"Jom, aku nak cepat-cepat baca surat kau."

...

Boboiboy meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya. Menatap ke sekeliling kelasnya yang agak sepi. Tak lama, seorang laki-laki berkacamata ungu melewatinya lalu duduk di tempatnya di dekat jendela.

"Hai Fang." Sapa Boboiboy yang duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hmm." Jawab Fang dengan malas tanpa menatap ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy memperhatikan gerak-gerik Fang dengan seksama. Masih sama seperti dahulu, Fang kelihatan lebih tinggi. Tapi, Boboiboy lebih tinggi sekitar 3 cm daripada Fang. Padahal terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah, Fang masih lebih tinggi dari Boboiboy.

Seorang anak perempuan datang sambil berlarian, memeluk lengan Fang yang tadinya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Hai Boboiboy!" Sapanya begitu bersemangat. " _Haiya_ , nanti jadi kan kitorang ke kedai Tok Aba?"

"Hai Ying. Jadilah. Kau nak ikut, Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy masih memperhatikan Fang yang kelihatannya tidak risih tangannya dipeluk Ying. "Entahlah."

"Tenanglah Boboiboy, Fang ni pasti datang, _ma_. Iya kan?" Tanya Ying pada Fang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan Boboiboy. Fang hanya diam, bola matanya yang tertutup lensa kacamata itu menatap ke arah Boboiboy seperti melihat orang asing. "Yelah, yelah."

"Yey!" Sorak Ying begitu gembira dan memeluk tangan Fang dengan lebih erat. Senyum yang terkembang di wajah Ying begitu indah. Fang hanya memperhatikan Boboiboy yang sepertinya melihat keanehan.

"Yo Boboiboy, Jadikan kau nanti. Traktir kitorang spesial iced chocolate Tok Aba lah."

"Ish, kapanlah kau tiba?" Boboiboy terkejut dengan ketibaan Gopal yang cukup mengejutkannya. "Jadilah."

"Gopal, aku nak tanya pada kau. Jom ikut aku."

"Apalah Boboiboy?" Gopal bertanya namun tidak dijawab oleh Boboiboy. Boboiboy dan Gopal pergi agak menjauh dari arah Ying dan Fang. Meminta Gopal memberikan kejelasan hubungan yang begitu dekat antara Fang dan Ying.

"Apalah mereka tu. Dekat sangat lah."

"Haish, kau tak tahukah Boboiboy?" Gopal mempertanyakan hal yang tak mungkin Boboiboy tahu jawabnya. "Tak."

"Mereka tu, dah pacaran." Gopal memulai ceritanya dengan serius. "Hah?"

"Iyelah. Baru satu minggu je. Sehari setelah mereka jadi, kau tahu satu sekolah sudah ramai membicarakan." Gopal melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kenapa ramai dibicarakan, Gopal?"

"Kau tahu tak, sejak kau takde, Kepopuleran Fang langsung meningkat. Terutama Fang ni adalah ketua kelab bola keranjang. Sedangkan Ying, siswi terpandai di sekolah ini lah. Macam itu je kau tak tahu." Gopal menceritakannya dengan bersemangat.

"Lalu macamana dengan Yaya?" Tanya Boboiboy masih butuh penjelasan.

"Tadinya mereka berdua bersainglah tuk dapat nomor satu. Tetapi, Yaya mulai disibukkan berbagai kegiatan yang membuat dia sebagai ketua. Dia masih menjabat ketua di berbagai kelab, bahkan dia ditunjuk jadi ketua organisasi sekolah kau tahu."

"Whoa, hebat sangat lah Yaya ni. Terbaik!" Respon Boboiboy yang kelihatan begitu bangga dengan kawannya.

"Tapi, lepas tu Yaya jadi sibuk. Nilainya mulai turun, dan sekarang dia lebih sering jadi nomor dua." Gopal masih melanjutkannya, mimiknya mengikuti suasanya cerita yang diceritakannya membuat semuanya menjadi begitu lucu.

"Lalu, bagaimana kisah si Fang dan Ying?" Tanya Boboiboy masih bingung karena Gopal belum selesai bercerita.

"Ohya! Fang cukup dekat dengan Ying, setelah turnamen kejuaraan sekolah. Mereka bersama-sama ditunjuk sekolah untuk mewakili sekolah ini. Setelah turnamen itu berakhir, mereka jadi dekat. Sering belajar bersama. Dan setelah itu tak lama mereka berpacaran." Cerita Gopal sedikit bersemangat seperti biasanya, gayanya yang lucu masih sama seperti dahulu.

"Kenapa Fang? Bukankah Yaya lebih hebat?" Tanya Boboiboy masih belum mengerti.

"Yaya kan sibuk kau tahu. Jadi Fanglah yang ganti Yaya." Jawab Gopal sambil memutar bola matanya. Boboiboy menatap ke dalam kelas dengan sendu. Melihat Fang yang begitu bahagia dengan Ying. Entah mengapa, dada Boboiboy perih melihatnya. Dan yang membuat ia lebih sebal lagi, mereka sangat cocok.

...

"Jom kita ke kedai Tok Aba!" Selepas sekolah Gopal langsung beraksi menagih janjinya pada Boboiboy. "Sabarlah. Korang pulang dulu je, barulah nanti ke kedai. Aku nak siapkan dulu." Jawab Boboiboy lalu segera melesat meninggalkan kelas. Fang yang masih ragu untuk ikut menatap ke arah punggung Boboiboy yang semakin menjauh.

Setelah itu Boboiboy langsung pulang berganti baju dan pergi segera ke kedai Tok Aba

"Cucu atok nih dah balik?" Tanya Tok Aba yang kelihatan begitu bahagia cucunya pulang sekolah. Senyumnya masih sama seperti dahulu, namun ia kelihatan lebih tua. Staminanya pun tidak sebaik dahulu, kadang-kadang Tok Aba sering sakit pinggang jika terlalu kelelahan melayani pembeli.

"Iyelah tok, nak bantu Atok di kedai ni. Mana Ochobot tok?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil mengambil alih cucian beberapa gelas yang sedang dikerjakan Tok Aba.

"Dia sedang belikan Atok kain untuk lap ini lah." Jawab Tok aba yang kelihatannya begitu sakit menahan pinggangnya yang semakin renta. "Sudah Atok, rehat dulu je."

Tok Aba segera mengambil kursi dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di sana. Dari kejauhan kelihatan seorang laki-laki berjalan dengan gaya khas angkuhnya yang begitu dikenal Boboiboy.

"Huh, mana kawan-kawan?" Tanyanya sambil duduk lalu menatap Boboiboy. "Entahlah, belum ada yang tiba."

"Hmm, sudahlah aku nak balik." Fang merasa menyesal lalu segera berdiri untuk meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba. "Hoi Fang, kau nak kemana? Tunggu."

Fang tidak menghiraukan Boboiboy yang mulai menyusulnya dengan setengah berlari. Fang mempercepat langkahnya ingin menghindari Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba ia terantuk sebuah batu yang cukup besar yang membuatnya oleng. Seketika Fang merasakan badannya tidak bisa dikontrol, ia akan menumbuk tanah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan kokoh memeluk dan menopang Fang untuk menghindari tubuhnya dari tumbukan tanah.

"Kau tak apa?" 

Bersambung

* * *

Hallo semua 'w'

Saya kembali~~~~ dengan cerita ngaco bin gajelas ini

Saya ingin membuat segala nya complicated ;w; mungkin ini agak aneh ya soalnya ada hetero relationship~ saya terpancing dengan segala FangYing XD

Ohiya ini settingnya pas mereka udah sma hehe sekitar 16 tahunlah. Soalnya kalau 15 kayaknya masih junior, kalau 17 kasian ujiannya banyak ;; /dibakar

Saya tidak bisa menahan hasrat (?) untuk tidak membuat Fic ini jaddi ya daripada kepikiran, biarlah ide mengalir sejadi-jadinya~~~ tentu tetap dengan pairing bahagia kita semuaaa BOIFANG YASH!

Sepertinya nanti ada adegan panas, tapi untuk saat ini ratingnya segini dulu XD

Maafkan saya bila banyak kesalahan di Fic ini, OOC, Typo, Bahasa yang kurang jelas, diksi yang kurang cocok, plot cerita yang ngawur, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.

Ohiya, saya juga akan mengupdate fic ini tidak secepat dulu, karena saya masih agak sibuk doakan ya /loh. Diharap semua sabar dan tetap menanti :"D

Saya juga butuh review untuk fic kali ini agar kedepannya saya lebih baik w silahkan kritik, saran atau curhatannya mungkin /diinjak

Terimakasih dan sampai bertemu chapter depan^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	2. Venus

"Kau tak apa?"

Sebuah tangan menopang Fang dengan kokoh, tidak membiarkan Fang jatuh menumbuk tanah. Fang tahu siapa yang menopangnya, tetapi ia masih ingin melihat wajah orang tersebut. Fang menoleh, menatap si topi jingga perlahan.

"Hoi, Fang kau tak pe?" Tanya Boboiboy sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunan Fang. Fang segera bangkit, melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kokoh Boboiboy.

"Tak pe. Dahlah aku nak balik." Katnya meneruskan keinginannya untuk pulang.

"Aish, kau baru sampai sini. Duduklah dulu." Pinta Boboiboy sedikit memelas. "Fang..."

"Iyelah." Fang akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di kedai Tok Aba berdua dengan Boboiboy yang sedang mempersiapkan Iced Chocolate special untuk teman-temannya.

"Kau yang buat semua iced chocolate tu?" Tanya Fang sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dibuat Boboiboy. Kelihatannya Boboiboy begitu sibuk.

"Ye lah. Tok Aba dah mulai sakit, nanti kalau Tok Aba dah tak bisa bekerja di kedai ni, aku yang gantikan." Dengan santai Boboiboy memberikan sentuhan krim terakhir pada iced chocolatenya. Setelah menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhirnya, Boboiboy menatap ke arah Fang memperhatikannya dalam.

"Kau tak rindu padaku?" Tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Fang terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diluncurkan langsung dari bibir Boboiboy segera menatapnya. Wajahnya agak sedikit merah. _'Rindu, dah pasti lah.'_

"Tak." Jawab Fang datar sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil Iced Chocolate yang telah ia persiapkan. _'Dasar, masih sama je si Fang ni.'_

Boboiboy meletakkan Iced Chocolate itu di meja kedai. Setelah itu ia menaatap Fang. Ia ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal hatinya. Boboiboy menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi entahlah ia begitu sungkan bertanya.

"Fang... Kau... dan... Yi-"

"Hai Boboiboy! Mane Iced Chocolate tuh? Mane?" Gopal setengah berlari mendekati Kedai Tok Aba, membuat pertanyaan Boboiboy berhenti. Gopal segera duduk dan mengambil salah satu Iced Chocolate yang telah dipersiapkan Boboiboy tadi.

"Ish kau ni. Tunggu yang lain dulu lah." Boboiboy memukul tangan Gopal yang tengah akan mengambil segelas Iced Chocolate. "Ish sakitlah! Hei Fang, mana lah si Ying tu?"

"Mana lah ku tahu. Tadi dia suruh aku balik dulu." Jawab Fang malas. Ia mengambil handphonenya, mencoba mencari nomor Ying dan memintanya segera datang.

"Ying, cepatlah. Kita menunggu." Fang segera berbicara pada Ying, tanpa basa-basi meminta ia segera sampai.

"Aku disini, _ma_. Hihihihi." Ying mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Fang yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya. Fang yang melihat Ying segera mematikan telponnya, lalu memasukkan Handphonenya ke dalam sakunya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Ying lalu mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Ish kau ni." Sahut Fang sambil dengan gemas mencubit pelan pipi Ying. Boboiboy memperhatikan mereka. Mereka begitu bahagia dan entah kenapa ini membuat Boboiboy malah sedih.

"Hai kawan-kawan. Dah lama kah kalian tunggu aku?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan kerudung merah muda yang khas. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah antara Gopal dan Ying yang telah sampai beberapa menit sebelumnya. Yaya mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan, lalu memberikannya pada Boboiboy yang kelihatannya masih melamun. Pandangannya tertuju pada Fang dan Ying.

Melihat ada yang salah dengan temannya, Gopal segera membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy

"Hoi, Boboiboy! Cepatlah, aku tak sabar meminum special iced chocolate gratis ni."

"Tunggu! Boboiboy aku buat ini buat kau." Yaya memberikan bungkusan isi biskuitnya ke Boboiboy. Boboiboy menatap ngeri dengan bungkusan itu. "Er... Yaya, tak usah repot-repot." Tolak Boboiboy halus.

"Ayolah, aku bikin ni khusus buat kaulah." Yaya memelas, mengharap Boboiboy akan mengambil biskuitnya. Boboiboy masih belum fokus seratus persen, sesekali ia memandang ke arah Fang dan Ying yang begitu dekat seperti memiliki dunia mereka sendiri.

"Boboiboy?" Panggil Yaya lagi membuat pandangan Boboiboy kembali pada biskuit itu. Karena tidak enak, terpaksa Boboiboy menerimanya

"Oh, iyelah terimakasih." Boboiboy segera mengambil biskuit itu dan menyimpannya di laci kedai Tok Aba. "Nanti ku makan."

Yaya kelihatannya begitu senang, biskuit buatannya diterima oleh Boboiboy. Gopal yang sudah tidak sabar, mengambil iced chocolatenya duluan. "Hmm, enak lah. Tapi ada yang beda dari iced chocolate ini." Ujar Gopal seolah-olah meniru film-film detektif. Yaya, Ying dan Fang juga mulai mencoba iced chocolate tersebut. Mereka mencoba menerka apa yang dibilang Gopal berbeda.

"Apalah yang beda tu Gopal?" Tanya Yaya sambil menyeruput iced chocolatenya.

"Pantas je kau tak tahu. Kau bukan pelanggan setia Tok Aba!" Gopal meniru gaya-gaya detektif yang seolah-olah habis mengungkap kebenaran.

"Benar kau Gopal, pelanggan setia Atok. Pelanggan yang setia tak bayar hutang." Tok Aba dari kursi yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka mengomentari gaya bicara Gopal yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang paling setia.

"Hehehehe" Tawa Gopal diikuti gelak tawa yang lainnya, memecah keheningan antara mereka semua. "Masih suka berhutang je kau, Gopal? Hahahaha terbaiklah." Boboiboy menunjukkan jempolnya yang kelihatan jangkung.

" _Haiya_ Gopal, tadi apa yang beda, _ma_?" Tanya Ying masih penasaran dengan hal yang diucapkan Gopal sebelumnya. "Hmm, agak sedikit kurang manis."

"Iyelah, yang bikin ni bukan Tok Aba." Jawab Fang santai menyeruput iced chocolatenya yang hampir habis.

"Siapa yang buat iced chocolate ni?...Ha-hantu?!" Tanya Gopal mulai bersembunyi di balik kursinya.

"Heleh, masih je penakut. Akulah yang buat ni." Boboiboy tersenyum bangga memamerkan kehebatannya membuat Iced Chocolate. Semua terkagum. Mereka menghabisakan iced chocolatenya sambil tertawa bersama.

"Haih, dah habislah. Boboiboy, kau tak nak traktir aku satu lagi?" Tanya Gopal sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong. "Haish, bayar dulu utang kau." Boboiboy bergurau sedikit pada Gopal yang begitu rakus.

"Heleh. Alamak, jam berapa ni? Yaampun, acara kesukaan ku dah mau habis ni. Aku nak balik ya!" Gopal secepat kilat tanpa berterima kasih, berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Halah, alasan je si Gopal ni." Cibir Boboiboy yang diiringi tawa kawan-kawannya. Fang memutar-mutar sedotannya dalam gelasnya yang kosong. Memperhatikan dari sudut matanya. Boboiboy. Ia sekarang sudah lebih tinggi daripadanya. Garis wajahnya yang tegas dan tangannya yang begitu kokoh. Bahunya yang lebar, serta tatapan matanya yang masih tajam. Senyumnya yang khas, masih menggantung di wajahnya yang kelihatan jauh lebih dewasa. Rambut hitam yang tertutup topi jingga itu masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, keadaan membuat Fang dan Boboiboy tidak bisa sedekat dulu.

"Fang, kau kenapa, _ma_?" Tanya Ying sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan sikap Fang yang banyak melamun. Fang yang dibuyarkan Ying segera menatap Ying lalu memberikan senyumnya lagi. Senyum yang manis, namun bukan senyum tulusnya. "Tak apalah. Kau jadi nak ke perpustakaan kota?" Tanya Fang sambil membelai rambut Ying pelan agar ia tidak gusar melihat kekasihnya melamun.

"OH IYA! _Haiya_ , bisa lupa macam ni, _ma_." Ying menepuk jidatnya pelan. Fang yang tadi membelainya malah mengacak rambut Ying sekarang.

"Dasar kau ni. Jom lah kita pergi." Fang berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Ying yang kecil. "Terimakasih Boboiboy." Ujar Fang sambil berjalan pergi. Ying melambaikan tangannya yang sebelah lagi pada Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Fang!" Tiba-tiba Boboiboy menghentikan langkah mereka yang belum jauh dari kedai. Fang berbalik menatap Boboiboy yang begitu sendu memperhatikannya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Fang menanti kalimat dari bibir Boboiboy. "Apa?"

"eng...korang hati-hati ya." Senyum Boboiboy yang agak dipaksakan lalu melambaikan tangan pada Ying dan Fang. " _Haiya_ , terimakasih Boboiboy."

Fang tidak menghiraukan Boboiboy segera berbalik badannya dan mengajak Ying untuk segera meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba.

Disana Boboiboy dan Yaya. Boboiboy mengambil gelas-gelas itu dan mencucinya. Perasaannya kali ini entahlah, mungkin begitu perih sampai ia tak tahu rasanya. Yaya yang masih tertinggal di kedai itu menatap punggung Boboiboy yang tengah mencuci gelas-gelas itu.

"Kau kelihatan sedih, Boboiboy." Tanya Yaya dalam hening mereka.

"Tak apalah. Perasaan kau je." Boboiboy masih memunggungi Yaya sambil mencuci gelas-gelas itu.

Yaya mendekati Boboiboy dari belakang menyentuh pundaknya yang lebar, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kalau kau nak cerita, ceritakanlah pada ku. Aku pasti dengar."

Boboiboy berbalik sebentar tersenyum tipis pada Yaya yang berusaha menenangkannya. Matanya yang sendu menatap Yaya.

"Tak pe lah. Terimakasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

...

Fang menemani Ying mencari beberapa buku untuk dipinjam.

"Fang, tolong ambilkan buku yang disana, _ma_." Fang dengan posturnya yang tinggi sedikit berjinjit lalu memberikan buku itu pada Ying.

"Jom kita ke sana." Ying menunjuk meja baca sambil membawa beberapa buku yang cukup tebal dan membosankan jika dibaca. Fang mengambil sebuah buku yang asal saja ia ambil dari sebuah rak buku.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja baca. Terperangkap hening. Ying sedang serius membaca beberapa buku, sedang Fang melamun. Bagaimana Boboiboy menatapnya tadi. Keadaan mereka bukan seperti dahulu. Sekarang Fang telah memilih Ying.

' _Sial! Sial!'_

 _..._

 _Hari itu petang mulai menyemburkan oranyenya. Hari terakhir Boboiboy berada di Pulau Rintis. Begitu banyak kenangan yang tertoreh di hati Boboiboy terhadap Pulau ini. Pertarungannya dengan Adu Du, Persahabatannya dengan Gopal, Ying, Yaya, Ochobot dan pertemuannya dengan Fang._

 _Mereka tidak terlalu dekat, namun tidak jauh. Fang yang selalu duduk di pojok kelas, melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Saingan yang sama-sama memperebutkan kepopuleran. Lama-lama hal ini membuat Boboiboy menemukan sisi unik Fang. Yang makin membuatnya berat meninggalkan Pulau ini._

" _Hoi Boboiboy. Nak apa kau panggil aku ke sini?" Fang memanggil Boboiboy yang tengah berdiri di taman yang penuh rumput itu. Boboiboy memperhatikan wajah Fang lekat-lekat. Membiarkan pandangannya terkunci. "Kau tahu, biarpun kita saingan, aku tak benci pada kau."_

" _Maksud kau?" Tanya Fang yang sepertinya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Boboiboy._

" _Aku akan balik ke rumahku." Ujarnya menatap Fang dengan dalam, tersenyum sendu. Fang menatapnya pelan. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy menyentuh tangan Fang membiarkan Fang membuka tangannya, memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk bintang. "Apa ni?"_

" _Sesuatu untuk kau. Biar kau ingat aku. Akupun ada satu. Jadi kita sama. Hahaha." Tawa Boboibooy yang menyimpan kesedihan sambil menunjukkan benda satunya lagi. Ya, Boboiboy memang cukup tertarik dengan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan perbintangan dan alam semesta. Kamarnya saja berhiaskan benda-benda yang identik dengan luar angkasa._

" _Kalau nanti aku balik. Kaulah orang yang paling aku rindukan." Kata Boboiboy lirih sambil menutup telapak Fang yang menggenggam bintang itu. Fang hanya diam, tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia mulai menangis di depan Boboiboy. Ia begitu takut kehilangan Boboiboy._

" _Hoi, jangan menangis macam tu lah. Kan kalau tak de aku kau bisa lebih populer." Boboiboy mengusap wajah Fang dang menghapus air matanya perlahan. Boboiboy sebenarnya juga ingin menagis namun ia menahannya._

 _Fang tahu, dengan ketiadaan Boboiboy akan membuatnya semakin populer. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak merelakan Boboiboy pergi? Fang menggengam bintang itu dengan erat. Perlahan Boboiboy memeluk Fang untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia pergi. Menenangkan Fang yang entah jadi cengeng seperti itu._

" _Ka-kau tak boleh pergi." Isak Fang pelan._

 _Boboiboy membelai rambut Fang sambil memeluknya._

" _Tak bisa, ini sudah kuputuskan. Maafkan aku."_

 _..._

"Fang, Hoi Fang." Bisik Ying sambil menggoyangkan tangan Fang yang sedari tadi pandangannya kosong. Fang segera buyar dan menatap ke Ying.

"Eh, apalah?" Tanya Fang menatap heran ke arah Ying yang memperhatikannya seperti orang linglung.

"Kau melamun apa, _ma_?" Tanya Ying setengah berbisik. Ia cukup khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu yang kelihatan lebih banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. "Tak de, aku hanya merenungkan buku ni je."

Ying masih memperhatikan Fang dengan tidak percaya. Ia meneliti sebentar lalu melihat sebuah kalung berbandul bintang yang dikenakan Fang sejak dulu.

" _Haiya_ , ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kasih kau itu, _ma_?" Tanya Ying tepat sasaran. Ia tahu kalung itu memang sangat berharga bagi Fang. Bahkan saat kalung itu hilang, Fang kalang kabut dan mencarinya sampai dapat. Ia pernah tak tidur hanya untuk mencari kalung itu. Ying tahu benar kalung itu sangat berharga. Tapi, Fang tidak pernah menceritakan mengapa kalung itu begitu berharga dan siapa yang memberikannya.

Fang yang masih agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ying yang tepat sasaran berdiam sebentar sambil memikirkan alasan yang terbaik.

"Takdelah. Di Pikiranku ni cuma ada kau lah." Senyum Fang menyentuh tangan Ying perlahan. Ying yang masih belum percaya dengan Fang melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Fang.

"Tak, aku tak percaya. Kau pasti memikirkan orang lain, _ma_. Yang memberikan kau kalung tu kan?" Cecar Ying kelihatannya moodnya sudah mulai rusak.

"Ish, masa lah kau tak percaya padaku?" Fang masih membujuk Ying agar mempercayainya.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku siapa yang memberikan kalung itu pada kau? Dan apa alasannya kalung itu berharga sangat buat kau?" 

Bersambung

* * *

Akhir chapter yang ngaco~~

Lagi asikasik malah nanyain kalung ~ (?)

Belum bisa ngasih yang asem (?) maybi nanti di chapter selanjutnya prepare for yang asem XD

Mencoba mengupdatenya dengan cepat tapi saya gabisa ;;

Saya rencana akan membuat cerita ini lebih complicated (?) bukan Cuma cinta segitiga~ mau buat cinta segibanyak (?) cinta kubus (?) hehehe diikutin ajalah~

Jujur saya bukan pecinta FangYing tapi biarlah menjadi asik (?) karena BoiFang tetap jadi kesayangan kita semua yash yash mungkin ada yang suka GoFang atau GoBoi atau BoiAdudu /pulanglupulang

Ya saya minta maaf atas segala kesaalahan di fic ini chapter yang kurang hot, plot yang makin ngaco, update lelet, OOC, typo, kesalahan bahasa dan diksi, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya maafin yak :"

Seperti biasa terimakasih atas segala review, kritik dan saran yang begitu membangun X3 saya masih butuh banyak belajar lagi, jadi yang punya kritik, saran ataupun curhatan(?) monggo di review. Maaf saya gabisa balas semuanya tapi saya usahakan hehe

Jom ikuti sampai habis /abaikan

Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	3. Earth

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku siapa yang memberikan kalung itu pada kau? Dan apa alasannya kalung itu berharga sangat buat kau?"

Ying kini menatap mata Fang dengan begitu serius. Memintanya menjawab pertanyaanya. Tapi Fang hanya bisa diam dan kembali membaca buku yang diambilnya.

"Fang, kau dengar, _ma_? Jawab." Tanya Ying agak kesal. Tangannya ikut beraksi menggebrak meja perpustakaan. Membuat semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Ying tenanglah. Ini perpustakaan kau tahu?" Fang berusaha menenangkan Ying yang sepertinya kesal. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar. Fang bingung dibuatnya. Ia segera menyusul Ying yang kelihatannya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Hoi tunggu lah. Kau ni kenapa?!" Fang menangkap tangan Ying dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Mengunci Ying agar tidak lari lagi. Ying berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang telah digenggam Fang dengan kokoh.

"Lepaskan aku _, ma_." Ying mulai memberontak.

"Kau ni. Ada apa lah?" Tanya Fang seolah-olah bingung dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Halah jangan pura-pura, _ma_. Kau masih suka memikirkan orang itu kan?" Ying mulai menyadari air matanya telah meleleh dan membasahi pipinya. Fang tidak tega melihatnya, ia perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Ying dan mendekapnya. Iya, benar ia masih suka memikirkan orang yang memberikan kalung itu. Terutama sekarang ia telah kembali.

"Tak delah. Pikiran kau je. Percayalah." Fang mengelus lembut rambut Ying yang hitam bersinar diterpa matahari.

...

Boboiboy mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya, lalu menyimpannya di lacinya lagi. Kalung bintang. Salah satunya telah ia berikan pada Fang 6 tahun lalu. Apakah ia masih menyimpannya?

Boboiboy menggulingkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya yang masih sama seperti 6 tahun lalu. Hanya saja sekarang jadi begitu pendek untuk tubuh Boboiboy yang meninggi. Tiba-tiba handphone Boboiboy bergetar.

"Halo. Ye ada apa Yaya?" Tanya Boboiboy pada suara di ujung sana.

"Eh, h-hai Boboiboy. Aku nak ingin mencuba nomormu je. Mungkin je salah. Hehehe " Dari ujung sana suara Yaya cukup bergetar. Entah ada apa dengan dia.

"Haish mana mungkin lah. Sudah, kukira ada apa." Boboiboy menghela napasnya lalu mematikan telpon dari Yaya yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

Boboiboy kembali berbaring mengambil kalung bintang kesayangannya tersebut dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. _'Macamana sebenarnya perasaan Fang padaku?'_

Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Kalau Fang sekarang sudah ada yang punya. Boboiboy membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Berharap ia akan segera tertidur dan bangun dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

...

Selepas sekolah ini, Fanglah yang kedapatan tugas membersihkan kelas. Fang menunggu semua temannya pulang, agar ia dapat leluasa membersihkan kelas. Namun ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Kau nak pulang?" Tanya Fang dingin sambil mengambil sapu dan lap. Boboiboy yang masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya itu perlahan menatap Fang.

"Nanti je. Aku mau lihat kelab bola sepak latihan." Jawab Boboiboy melancarkan alasannya dengan santai. Sambil memperhatikan Fang yang sedikit risih dengan kehadiran Boboiboy.

"Kau suka pada Ying?" Tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Fang yang sedari tadi menyapu menghentikan sapuannya dan terdiam menatap Boboiboy. Fang hening sebentar.

"Iyelah." Jawabnya tak pasti. Ia kembali menyapu kelas, lalu melanjutkannya dengan mengelap kaca jendela. Keheningan sekarang terjalin dengan baik diantara mereka berdua. Boboiboy yang pura-pura menatap latihan kelab bola sepak yang diketuai Gopal serta Fang yang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Fang mencoba meraih jendela bagian atas yang cukup kotor karena jarang dibersihkan. Ia mencoba berjinjit. Biarpun badannya tinggi, tetapi kotoran itu masih tidak terjangkau juga. Sesosok yang sedikit tinggi darinya sekarang telah berada di belakangnya. Berada kurang dari satu sentimeter dari pundaknya. Mencoba sedikit menjinjit. Lengannya yang kokoh mengenai lengan Fang yang kesulitan menggapai kotoran di jendela itu.

"Sini biar ku bantu."

Boboiboy perlahan menarik kain yang digenggam Fang dan berjinjit lebih dekat ke arah jendela membuat Fang terhimpit diantara Boboiboy dan jendela tersebut. Posisi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jantungnya mulai berdetak saat wajah Boboiboy mengenai rambut navyblue Fang. Nafasnya yang hangat menghipnotis Fang yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini.

Boboiboy perlahan menjauh memberikan ruang agar Fang dapat keluar, lalu memberikan kain lap itu ke Fang sambil tersenyum dengan lirih. Wajah Fang mulai memerah dan jantungnya masih belum normal. Ia mengambil lap itu tanpa menatap mata Boboiboy. "Terimakasih."

"Ish kau ni, kalau bicara lihat mata lawan bicara kau lah." Boboiboy memaksa Fang menatapnya. Disentuhnya wajah Fang yang begitu merah dan diangkatnyalah wajah putih berbingkai kacamata ungu itu menatap mata Boboiboy. Fang tidak memberontak. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti tangan Boboiboy membawa matanya menatap mata Boboiboy.

"Haloo, Fang, kau masih disini, _ma_?"

Ying memasuki kelas dan melihat Fang tersenyum padanya. Di depannya terlihat Boboiboy menatapnya juga dengan penuh heran. "Aku di sinilah."

Ying dengan cepat menuju ke arah laki-laki berkacamata ungu itu dan memeluk tangannya dengan manja. Boboiboy masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Fang dan menatap semua kejadian yang begitu cepat. Setelah mendengar suara Ying, Fang langsung menyingkirkan tangan Boboiboy dari wajahnya. Lalu menjauh beberapa langkah. Cepat dan menyakitkan.

Ying kelihatan begitu manja sambil sesekali bermain dengan rambut Fang dengan mengacak-acaknya pelan.

" _Haiya_ , rambut kau lembut sangat _, ma_. Hihihi." Fang yang rambutnya diacak merasa tidak risih.

"Haish sudahlah, nanti aku tak _hensem_ lagi. Nanti tak populer lagi. Disana banyak wanita menungguku" Jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan dan mencubit pelan hidung Ying.

"Aduh, kamu jangan mencuba untuk selingkuh ya _, ma_."

Boboiboy diliputi keheningan sekaligus kecanggungan. Ia melihat ke arah pasangan yang membuat sesak dadanya. Tangannya yang kokoh perlahan mulai mengepal.

"Eh aku nak balik ya." Ujar Boboiboy berpamitan pada mereka berdua.

" _Haiya_ , kau masih disini Boboiboy?" Kelihatannya Ying baru menyadari adanya Boboiboy disana.

"Hahaha iyelah. Aku tadi nak lihat latihan kelab bola sepak. Dah, aku nak balik." Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Boboiboy, Fang dan aku juga nak balik. Macamana kalau kitorang balik bersama, _ma_?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya yang mungil masih memeluk lengan Fang dengan manja. Mana mungkin Boboiboy kuat dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Iyelah. Jom."

...

Saat ini Boboiboy, Ying dan Fang berjalan pulang bertiga. Dengan formasi Ying diantara Boboiboy dan Fang menggandeng erat Fang. Suasana canggung terjadi di antara mereka. Boboiboy yang terhalang oleh Ying memperhatikan Fang. Melihatnya dengan lirih. Fang sadar diperhatikan. Tapi ia diam saja dan berjalan dengan tenang.

" _Haiya_ , Boboiboy kau nak ikut kelab bola sepak?" Tanya Ying disela hening mereka.

"Eh, iya aku masih bingung." Jawab Boboiboy canggung matanya masih melirik ke arah Fang yang kelihatannya mulai risih dengan pandangan Boboiboy.

"Macamana kalau kau gabung ke kelab matematik _, ma_? Atau, kelab bola keranjang sama Fang nanti. Iyakan, iyakan? Hihihi." Tanya Ying sambil menoleh riang ke Fang.

"Tak lah. Tak kan aku izinkan Si Boboiboy ni masuk kelab ku." Fang berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. Wajahnya kelihatan angkuh.

"Ish, siapa pula yang nak masuk kelab kau." Boboiboy mulai terpancing emosi. Boboiboy membuang mukanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baguslah. Jangan cuba-cuba kau injakkan kaki kau di kelab ku." Jawab Fang kali ini menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"Terserah kaulah. Sampai kapanpun tak de lah aku masuk ke kelab kolot kaulah." Boboiboy merasa ditantang Fang akhirnya ikut dalam perdebatan masalah kelab sekolah mereka.

"Ish, berani benar kau!" Fang mulai mengepalkan tangannya siap melayangkan pukulan ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboypun siap menangkis pukulan Fang.

" _Haiya,_ sudah-sudah! Jangan ribut disini, _ma_."

Ying melerai mereka. Mencoba menenangkan Fang yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal kelabnya disebut 'kolot' oleh Boboiboy. Fang menolehkan pandangannya dari Boboiboy melepaskan tangannya dari Ying lalu melipat tangannya. Boboiboypun sepertinya masih agak emosi, namun ia lebih stabil. Boboiboy menolehkan pandangannya ke jalan di depannya. Dia jadi malas dengan Fang.

...

Siang ini Yaya benar-benar sibuk mengurus acara sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi. Yaya jadi lebih sering tampil di depan umum mengabarkan berita-berita tentang acara sekolah. Hal ini kelihatan sekoali membuatnya lelah.

"Gopal, kau tolong aku mencetak poster ni ya." Perintahnya pada Gopal, sang wakil. Dengan malas Gopal mengambil sample poster yang diberikan Yaya untuk diperbanyak. Entahlah mengapa si Gopal ini bisa ditunjuk menjadi wakil ketua dari organisasi sekolah ketua kelab bola sepak saja sudah membuatnya lelah.

"Sudahlah Yaya. Kau rehat dulu je." Gopal memberikan instruksi pada Yaya yang kelihatan lelah.

"Taklah. Kalau bukan aku. Siapa lagi? Kau? Kau mana dapat diandalkan." Yaya menanggapi Gopal sambil terus mengacak-acak susunan acara yang telah dibuatnya dan mengaturnya agar lebih baik.

"Iyelah terserah kau je." Gopal memutar bola matanya dan berjalan keluar untuk memperbanyak poster itu. Sudut matanya masih memperhatikan Yaya yang belum berhenti juga. Ia merasa khawatir. Tapi, sepertinya Yaya tidak ingin dikhawatirkan.

"Hoi, Gopal!" Panggil seseorang tidak begitu jauh dari arah Gopal berjalan. Si sumber suara itu berlari menuju Gopal yang sedang akan memperbanyak poster itu.

"Hoi Boboiboy. Ada apalah?" Tanya Gopal sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku nak gabung dengan kelab kau. Boleh?" Tanyanya memelas. Gopal menatapnya dengan ekspresi bahagia lalu memeluk Boboiboy sampai ia sesak.

"Egh, Go..pal. sesak." Rintih Boboiboy yang terjepit Gopal.

"Boleh, boleh. Besok kau datang. Latihannya mulai selepas sekolah. Oke?" Gopal tersenyum lalu menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Haha oke! Terbaik lah kau Gopal!"

Booboiboy berlari pergi setelah mendapat persetujuan dari ketua kelab bola sepak. Ia melihat sebuah ruang yang pintunya tidak ditutup. Seorang anak perempuan yang ia kenal sedang ada di dalam. Kelihatan begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hai Yaya." Sapa Booboiboy melihat Yaya di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh hai Boboiboy. Maaf. Aku lagi sibuk." Sapa Yaya balik tanpa menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy mendekati Yaya yang sedang mencoret-coret kegiatan acaranya.

"Macamana, kalau pertandingan bola sepak ni dibuat rehat 2 menit per-pergantian babak? Dan acara lomba teka-teki ini diletakkan di akhir. Kurasa banyak yang akan menonton acara teka-teki ini. Aku yakin, acara ni akan ramai pastinya." Tiba-tiba Boboiboy duduk di depan Yaya dan memberikan ide tentang acara yang dibuatnya.

Yaya cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Boboiboy yang tahu-tahu ada didepannya. Yaya memandang Boboiboy yang begitu asik memberikan ide pada Yaya tentang susunan acarnya. Wajahnya yang kelihatan dewasa, senyumnya yang manis serta topi jingganya yang menutupi rambutnya yang hitam membuat perhatian Yaya hanya tersita pada dirinya. "...ya begitulah. Cuba kau buat."

"Eh, iya iya. Sebentar. Tadi..." Yaya ,mulai mengambil kertas baru dan menuliskan acara yang disarankan Boboiboy tadi. Ditemani alunan suara Boboiboy yang menginstruksikan susunan acaranya, Yaya masih menulis.

Tidak jauh dari situ seorang pemuda berbingkai ungu berjalan sambil mengelap keringatnya. Latihan bola keranjangnya cukup berat hari ini. Terutama acara sekolah akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, membuat ia memperkeras latihannya.

Sebuah ruangan yang biasa ia lewati terbuka.

' _Masih ada orang?'_ Batinnya sambil menoleh ke arah ruangan tersebut. Fang mendekat lalu menelusur ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Terlihat dua orang yang begitu dekat. Dua orang yang begitu dikenalnya. _'Boboiboy... Yaya..? Apa yang mereka lakukan?'_

"Aih untung ada kau Boboiboy. Kalau tak habislah sudah. Ahahaha." Terdengar suara Yaya dari dalam ruangan tersebut berterimakasih pada laki-laki topi jingga yang duduk di depannya yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Fang berada di luar ruangan entah kenapa ia malah bersembunyi sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Gopal membawa setumpuk kertas yang berisi poster acara sekolah berdiri di depan Fang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan Yaya dan Boboiboy.

"Ha, Fang. Nak apa kau di sini?" Tanya Gopal agak keras sehingga membuat Yaya dan Boboiboy segera menoleh ke luar dan melihat keadaan.

"A-aku.. lewat sini je tadi. Kau sendiri. Nak apa kau di sini?" Tanya Fang balik

"Alah, ada apa ni?" Tanya Yaya keluar ruangan dan melihat Fang Gopal sedang bertatapan. Boboiboy lalu menyusul keluar dan melihat Fang serta Gopal ada di sana. Gopal membawa setumpuk kertas. Kelihatannya agak kerepotan, terutama kertas tersebut mulai berterbangan terkena angin. Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke Fang. Tubuh pemuda itu begitu basah akan keringat, membuat ia kelihatan semakin tampan. Keringat yang mengalir di sela-sela ototnya dan rambut navy blue nya yang lepek tersiram keringat tersebut membuatnya semakin keren. Pantas saja ia begitu populer.

"Si Fang ni intip-intip korang lah." Gopal mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sudahlah. Mana poster yang ku minta perbanyak?" Tanya Yaya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mengambil selembar kertas poster itu lalu masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Gopal mengikuti Yaya dan masuk.

"Kau tak masuk?" Tanya Fang pada Boboiboy yang malah melamun di depannya.

"Eh, taklah. Dah selesai." Kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum simpul. Kecanggungan terjadi lagi antara mereka berdua. Boboiboy masih mengamati Fang yang kelihatannya masih berlumuran keringat.

"Ambillah ni." Boboiboy memberikan selembar tisu yang tadi dibawanya dari dalam ruangan pada Fang untuk mengelap keringatnya. Sambil terus mengamati Fang. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kalung yang dikenakannya.

"Selembar je? Mana cu-"

Boboiboy memeluk Fang tiba-tiba. Ikut membiarkan seragam Boboiboy hangat dengan keringat Fang. Fang yang terkejut mencoba memberontak. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak cukup kuat.

"Apalah kau ni. Le-lepaskan aku!" Fang masih mencoba mendorong Boboiboy

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" Boboiboy berbisik di telinga Fang yang begitu sensitif. Fang dapat merasakan napas Boboiboy yang begitu hangat di telinganya. Suara Boboiboy yang lembut bergetar di telinga Fang dan membuat jantung Fang berdetak keras. Hal ini tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Ying.

Fang tiba-tiba berhenti memberontak. Tapi ia tidak membalas pelukan Boboiboy. Ia hanya diam merasakan Boboiboy yang memeluknya dengan hangat. Membiarkan keringatnya habis diserap baju Boboiboy yang menempel padanya.

Fang hanyut dalam pelukan hangat itu. Diamnya membuat Boboiboy semakin ingin mendominasinya. Belum lagi lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi karena hari sudah mulai sore. Boboiboy melepas pelukannya. Lalu mendorong Fang ke tembok dibelakangnya. Fang yang terdorong, merasakan punggungnya ,menempel di tembok. Ia tak dapat kemana-mana lagi. Tangan Boboiboy berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri Kepala Fang yang telah tersandar di tembok, menguncinya agar tak dapat lari.

Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan sedikit takut. Mata hazel itu melihatnya dengan tajam seakan hendak memakannya. Nafasnya yang hangat berhembus mengenai wajah Fang yang semakin tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. "Apa yang ka-"

"Mmph..."

Dengan cepat sesuatu yang kenyal itu melumat bibir Fang. Menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Fang. Bahkan Fang sendiri tak sadar sejak kapan bibr Boboiboy telah ada di bibirnya.

"Aih, akhirnya selesai juga. Jom kita balik." Sebuah suara dari ruangan tersebut membuat syaraf Fang bereaksi begitu cepat memerintahkan tangannya untuk mendorong Boboiboy sekuat tenaga. Lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya yang berlapiskan sarung tangan itu. Seakan ingin menghapus jejak bibir Boboiboy di bibirnya.

"Aih, korang belum balik?" Tanya Gopal menatap ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang yang ada di luar ruangan. Wajah Fang begitu merah dan ia menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya.

Tanpa basa-basi Fang lalu lari meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat. Wajahnya semakin merah dan jantungnya tidak karuan. Meninggalkan wajah Yaya dan Gopal yang begitu heran.

"Hei, apalah si budak tu?" Tanya Gopal kelihatannya sebal pertanyaannya tak dijawab, malah ditinggal pergi tanpa basa-basi oleh Fang.

"Hei, Boboiboy." Yaya menoleh ke Boboiboy meminta penjelasan atas semua ini.

Boboiboy hanya menjawabnya dengan hening. Pandangannya kosong sambil menatap punggung Fang yang mulai menjauh.

"Maafkan aku, ...Fang" 

Bersambung

* * *

Huwalah (?)

Setelah mencoba mengatur waktu yang tepat akhirnnya bisa kembali mengupdate ff ini XD tadinya mau bikin yang'hot' tapi sepertinya kurang pas kalau dibuat di chapter ini~ jadi sabarlah guys hehe

Ngomongngomong saya lagi suka dengan lagunya adu du yang Bangun Pagi XD /jangancurhatwoy

Maaf kalau di chapter ini adegannya kecepetan dan sama sekali ga hot karena kebanyakan konflik, saya malah fokus sama konflik di fic ini bukan adegan hotnya XD

Terimakasih yang masih mendukung saya ;w; reviewnya menunjukkan kalau kalian masih peduli pada saya yang hanya sebuah debu ini (?) saya masih berharap diberikan kritik dan saran serta dukungan lewat review~ curhatan boleh juga kok (?) karena entah kenapa review membangkitkan mut saya tibatiba he he

Sayamohon maaf sepertinya untuk kedepannya updatenya akan mulai lelet he he tolong dimaklumi ya ;; tapi saya akan berusaha cepat biar ga penasaran~ maafkan atas ke OOCannya, Typo, Adegan yang kurang 'hot', bahasa serta diksi yang kurang pas, ataupun plot yang ngaco

Untuk yang selama ini meriview saya minta maaf kalau saya gabisa balas semuanya. Tapi percayalah satu review dari kalian begitu berharga buat saya :") /halah

Sekali lagi banyak terimakasih sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ^^

 **Diaclaimer : Animosta Studio**


	4. Mars

"Maafkan aku, ...Fang"

...

Fang masih berlari. Melewati seluruh lorong sekolah dan sekarang ia berada di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia merasakan pipinya hangat dan basah. Fang terhenti, air matanya meleleh bercampur dengan keringatnya. Dan sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Entah ini karena ciuman Boboiboy yang begitu singkat tadi atau memang ia sangat lelah karena berlari tadi.

Fang berhenti dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir. Airmatanya, keringatnya, detak jantungnya yang masih belum normal. Fang menyentuh bibirnya lagi mengusapnya pelan. Berpikir tentang semua ini. Namun, otaknya masih belum bisa diajak berpikir.

Ini ciuman pertamanya yang akhirnya direbut oleh Boboiboy. Tidak ada yang spesial dari ciuman cepat itu. Namun cukup membuatnya benar-benar terguncang sore itu. _'sial!'_

 _..._

"Boboiboy! Hoi Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Gopal saat ini ada di Kedai Tok Aba. Menikmati dinginnya special iced chocolate. Tapi, sayangnya Boboiboy sedang tidak mood menyeruput iced chocolate yang begitu lezat diminum sore itu.

"Kalau kau tak nak, buatku je lah." Ujar Gopal bercanda sambil menggapai segelas iced chocolate Boboiboy yang terabaikan. "Ambil je."

Otak Boboiboy terus memutarkan memorinya tadi. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia hilang kendali. Fang yang tak melawan membuat dia semakin ingin menguasainya. Boboiboy begitu menyesal atas perbuatannya tadi. Pasti Fang akan sangat membencinya.

"AAAAGRH!"

Gopal yang tadinya akan mengambil iced chocolateBoboiboy langsung mengurungkan niatnya melihat reaksi Boboiboy yang aneh. Yaya juga yang tadinya santai sambil menyeruput iced Chocolatenya langsung menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang benar-benar kelihatan bingung.

"Haih apalah kau ni?" Tanyanya menatap Boboiboy. Mengamati Boboiboy perlahan dan mencoba mengerti sebenarnya ada apa dengan temannya ini.

"ARGGGGGGHHH! AAAAAAGRH!" Boboiboy seperti orang yang kesurupan sekarang ia membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke meja kedai Tok Aba sambil sesekali terdengar,"Bodoh sangat, bodoh sangat!"

Gopal yang melihat Boboiboy yang seperti kerasukan itupun langsung lari bersembunyi di punggung Yaya yang kelihatannya khawatir melihat keadaan Boboiboy yang semakin membahayakan ini.

"Aku ingin mati je lah~" Boboiboy melemas lalu meletakkan pipinya di atas meja kedai Tok Aba. Sedangkan Gopal sudah berlari kabur menganggap Boboiboy kerasukan.

Tinggal Yaya dan Boboiboy berdua di kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy masih kesal dengan perbuatannya. Ia masih merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menatap kosong ke arah yang tidak jelas. Ia menghela napasnya dengan keras.

"Ish, kau ni kenapa Boboiboy?" Tanya Yaya yang semakin bingung dengan keadaaan Boboiboy. Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Yaya masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Tak tahulah. Aku tak tahu aku ni kenapa." Jawabnya kacau.

Yaya sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban lucu Boboiboy. Lalu mulai tertawa keras. "AHAHAHAHAHA." Kali ini Boboiboy yang kebingungan melihat Yaya.

"Hoi, hoi. Kau ni kenapa lah?" Tanya Boboiboy yang telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Melihat Yaya yang sekarang malah aneh membuat Boboiboy bingung.

"Tak de apa-apa. Kau ni lawak sangat. " Kata Yaya sambil masih sedikit mengukir senyum di bibir mungilnya. Ia tersenyum memandangi Boboiboy. Menatapnya dalam seolah mencoba menelusuri dalam hatinya. Perlahan Yaya mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan di atas topi jingga Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau tak nak cerita tak pe. Tapi, jangan kau pikirkan terus. Ingat, semua masalah ada solusinya biarpun aku memang tak tahu apa masalah kau."

Boboiboy melihat Yaya menatapnya pelan. Hatinya agak sedikit tenang menatap senyum Yaya yang seakan selalu ada bersamanya di saat susah.

"Terimakasih Yaya."

...

Pagi ini Fang kelihatan mengantuk. Ia agak terlambat datang. Ia segera menuju ke kursinya yang ada di pojok belakang, meletakkan tasnya, lalu duduk dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja. Ia benar-benar mengantuk hari ini.

"Dari Ying. Ni, kau ambil lah." Sebuah tangan menyodorkan surat dengan amplop biru-kuning . Fang yang belum sadar betul mengambilnya tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang memberikan kepadanya.

" Tak habis pikir aku. Apa yang kau buat sampai membuat Ying benar-benar seperti ini?" Tanya suara yang memberikan amplop tersebut. Nadanya agak sedikit cemburu.

"Apalah maksud kau ni?" Dengan malas Fang mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat asal suara itu. Setelah menoleh ke arah suara itu, mata Fang tiba-tiba segar. Ia terkejut, kursinya agak mundur karena reaksinya.

"Apa maksud kau ni hah?!" Fang mulai emosional setelah melihat Boboiboy ada di hadapannya. Menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Fang segera mengambil surat itu dan melihat amplopnya telah terkoyak. Surat itu sudah dibaca.

"Tak de maksud. Aku hanya bertanya je." Jawabnya santai.

Fang melihat surat pribadi dari Ying yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya telah dibaca orang lain. Ia naik pitam. Perlahan ia mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Boboiboy atas sikapnya yang kurang sopan.

"Ehem, selamat pagi murid-murid."

...

Sepanjang hari Fang dan Boboiboy sama sekali tidak berbicara. Fang sudah malas berurusan dengan Boboiboy. Sedangkan Boboiboy kesal, hanya karena sepucuk surat bodoh itu saja Fang jadi marah dengannya.

"Hoi Boboiboy jadi kau bergabung dengan kelab Bola Sepak?" Gopal membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang terbuyarkan segera menatap Gopal dengan berseri.

"Tentu lah. Kapan latihannya?" Tanya Boboiboy kelihatan begitu bahagia seakan melupakan kekesalannya dengan Fang. Fang yang duduk di belakang kursinya diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Gopal dan Boboiboy. Berharap ia mendapatkan sedikit info.

" _Haiya_ , Fang." Fang yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan percakapan Boboiboy dan Gopal dikejutkan dengan panggilan manis yang terdengar akrab di telinganya. Sosok sumber suara yang memanggilnya itu kini telah ada di sampingnya. "Eh, Apa?"

"Hari ini aku ada kegiatan dengan kelab matematik, _ma_. Untuk persiapan acara sekolah." Katanya manja sambil tersenyum ke arah Fang. Fang menatapnya dalam lalu memegang tangan Ying pelan. "Lalu, apa yang kau nak dariku?"

"Kitorang bisa balik bersama, _ma_. Kau ada latihan basket kan?" Tanyanya lagi wajahnya sedikit memerah diperlakukan bak putri oleh Fang. Fang mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis pada Ying.

"Ye lah, apapun untuk kau."

Boboiboy memperhatikan percakapan Ying dan Fang. Rasanya ia ingin menghadang mereka dengan keris petirnya. Hatinya panas betul mendengarnya. Belum lagi gombalan Fang pada Ying yang benar-benar menjijikan.

"Hoi Boboiboy! Kau dengar aku?" Gopal melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Boboiboy yang tatapannya sedang fokus pada pasangan yang sedang berbincang tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Gopal berbincang.

Ying pergi dengan wajah begitu gembira setelah menemui kekasihnya. Sedangkan Fang membawa tas yang berisi bajunya serta sepatu olahraganya bersiap akan berganti untuk latihan bola keranjang.

"Hoi Fang lihat aku nanti. Aku akan lebih terbaik dari kau di lapangan bola sepak." Boboiboy mulai memancing emosi Fang yang memang sudah malas berbicara dengannya.

"Halah, gurau je kau. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku lah." Fang berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan angkuh dan santai. Membuat Boboiboy makin geram.

"Ish! Lihat je nanti!"

"Sudahlah Boboiboy. Jom ganti baju kau dan kita latihan. Aku tunggu di lapangan."

Gopal meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih ingin meremas-remas Fang.

...

"Kawan-kawan, perkenalkan. Ini Boboiboy, mulai hari ini, dia akan bergabung dengan kelab kita." Gopal memulai pertemuan kelabnya dengan memperkenalkan Boboiboy sebagai anggota barunya.

"Selamat sore semua. Saya Boboiboy. Salam kenal, semua."

Tak jauh dari sana Fang memperhatikan kelab bola sepak sambil menjalankan kelab pimpinannya. Melihat kegiatannya dan tentu saja anggota baru dari kelab tersebut. Fang jadi mulai tidak konsentrasi dengan kelabnya.

"Fang, jom kita mulaikan je."

Seseorang anggota kelabnya segera membuyarkan pandangannya. Fang kembali dan segera menjalankan kegiatan kelabnya. Tapi diam-diam matanya tak bisa lepas dari Boboiboy.

Kelab bola sepak dimulai dengan latihan ketahanan tubuh dan pemanasan. Boboiboy mengikutinya dengan bahagia. Inilah impiannya, bergabung dengan kelab bola sepak. Keringat sesekali mengalir di dahinya yang tertutup dengan topi jingganya. Matahari yang masih belum ingin bersembunyi mengirimkan panasnya kepada semua orang yang berada di lapangan sore itu. Boboiboy sesekali menyeka keringatnya dengan tangannya.

Fang yang berada di lapangan basket yang berseberangan dengan lapangan bola sepakpun masih melakukan pemanasan. Sesekali ia melayangkan pandangannya pada laki-laki bertopi jingga yang sedang menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dengan tangannya yang kokoh. Dilihatnya bajunya mulai basah oleh karena panas matahari yang semakin membakar keringatnya. Melihat perlahan keringat yang tidak tersentuh lengannya mengalir menuju lehernya yang jenjang dan menelusup ke bajunya.

"Aduh! Kau ni lihat jalan lah." Fang tiba-tiba menabrak seorang anggotanya karena ia fokus dengan laki-laki di seberang sana yang begitu menyita matanya. Fang meminta maaf padanya lalu melanjutkan pemanasannya.

Pemanasan selesai. Fang terduduk lalu meminum air dari botol yang dibawanya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Perlahan air dari botol itu mengalir ke sela-sela bibir tipis Fang yang akhirnya mengalir jatuh melewati leher Fang yang putih jenjang. Bercampur dengan keringatnya.

"Aih, segarnya." Ia mengangkat bajunya dan mengipaskannya ke arah wajahnya. Memperlihatkan bentuk perutnya yang sempurna. Terlihat keringat mulai mengalir diantara otot-otot perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Dadanya yang bidang semakin kelihatan indah dengan sinar matahari sore yang menyinarinya dengan kontras. Fang menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan bajunya lalu meminum airnya lagi dengan cepat lalu meletakkannya di tempat anggotanya yang lain meletakkan minum dan mengambil bola yang berada di sudut lapangan. Perempuan-perempuan sudah bersiap melihat aksi Fang dalam memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Namun, kali ini tidak seramai biasanya. Ada yang aneh.

Boboiboy yang telah melakukan pemanasan menatap kelab bola keranjang itu dari seberang. Mencari sosok laki-laki berambut navyblue di sana. Tatapan Boboiboy terkunci pada sosok tersebut. Ia melihat sosok yang baru ditemukannya tersebut membuka bajunya setengah dan mengelap dahinya yang berlumuran cairan keringat. Memperlihatkan bentuk otot yang sempurna. Membiarkan pikirannya tersihir oleh pesona Fang.

"Hoi Boboiboy. Lihat lah." Gopal memanggil Boboiboy yang sedang melihat ke seberang lapangan bola sepak. "apalah, Gopal?"

"Nah kau lihat sendiri."

Siswi-siswi berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Semua kelihatan menatap Boboiboy. Berbisik-bisik lalu kelihatannya begitu senang. Bagai bertemu artis idola. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang memfotonya dengan kamera handphonenya.

"Apalah ni Gopal?" Tanyanya bingung dengan kehadiran para wanita di kelab bola sepak yang baru diikutinya ini.

"Penggemar aku lah. Hehehe." Gopal lalu berdiri di depan seseorang yang sedang memegang handphone siap memotret. "Sini, sini nanti kuberikan tandatangan."

"Ish, minggir lah kau. Kitorang nak lihat Boboiboy."

Boboiboy mendengarnya sedikit. Ia menoleh ke sekumpulan perempuan yang kelihatannya tertarik melihat aksi Boboiboy. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka. Ia hanya memperdulikan, satu orang yang berada di lapangan bola keranjang itu.

...

Fang dengan keren memasukkan bola tersebut dengan satu tangan dari daerah _three point_ yang disambut sorakan hebat para wanita di sela lapangan tersebut. Fang merasa sambutannya tidak semeriah sebelumnya. Biasanya para perempuan yang mendukungnya akan memenuhi lapangan sampai biasanya kelab bola sepak akan terjadi pertengkaran antara kelabnya dan kelab bola sepak. Namun lihatlah, seperempat dari pendukungnya telah pindah di tepi lapangan bola sepak dan mengerubungi Boboiboy. _'Ish, awas kau Bobobiboy'_

Namun, Fang tak mau latihannya terganggu hanya karena fansnya tidak mendukungnya disini. Ia segera membagi tim menjadi dua lalu memulai pertandingan. Posturnya yang ramping memudahkannya untuk berlari gesit sambil membawa bola. Dengan cepat ia melewati dua orang lawan timnya. Ia berlari ke arah ring dengan cepat, menghitung langkahnya dan mendaratkan bola itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"YEAAHHH! AYO FANGGG!"

Suasana semakin memanas di lapangan bola keranjang. Tak jauh dari sana pun Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan sedang berlatih mengoper bola.

"Gopal sudahlah. Jom kita main. Lihat je kelab bola keranjang tu je sudah mulai bertanding." Boboiboy yang mulai lelah melatih ketangkasannya mengoper bola meminta Gopal segera membagi tim dan membiarkannya mengeluarkan aksinya.

"Iyelah. Jom! Nah kau Boboiboy kau akan satu tim denganku. Kau di tim sana, kau.." Gopal mengatur timnya dengan baik sehingga terbentuk tim yang akan bertanding.

Boboiboy memulai pertandingan dengan menendang bola ke arah gawang tim lawan. Gopal seperti biasa, siap di gawangnya. Dengan lincah Boboiboy menggiring bola tersebut, melewati lawannya dengan mudah. Sesekali mengoper pada timnya yang lain. Dan akhirnya Boboiboy telah ada di depan gawang lawan. Dengan siaga, Boboiboy mengangkat kakinya bersiap menendang ke arah gawang. Di depannya terdapat empat orang tim lawannya yang tengah bersiap apabila Boboiboy gagal memasukkan bola tersebut ke gawang.

"Hei Gopaaaallll! Hentikannn!"

Sebuah suara membuat tendangan Boboiboy berhenti. Tapi ia tetap berusaha fokus agar bolanya tidak direbut tim lawan.

"Ape lah kau ni? Kitorang sedang latihan lah." Gopal segera mendekati sumber suara itu. Perempuan berkerudung meraah jambu itu segera mendekat dengan terburu-buru. Tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya terdapat kerikil kecil yang dapat membahayakannya.

"Yaya, awas!"

Tubuh Yaya oleng. Karena ia terburu-buru, ia juga tidak bisa mengoontrol jatuhnya. Tapi anehnya, tubuhnya tidak menumbuk rumput.

"Kau tak apa?" Boboiboy berada di depannya menangkapnya sehingga tubuhnya tidak menumbuk rumput lapangan. Napas semua orang terhenti beberapa detik. Termasuk Fang yang mengamatinya dari seberang sana. Yaya dan Boboiboy terdiam beberapa detik. Yaya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Wajah Boboiboy begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Keringatnya yang mengalir di sela-sela urat tangannya yang kelihatan jelas menempel di baju Yaya sekarang.

"Hei, Yaya?" Boboiboy segera menyadarkan Yaya yang seakan terhipnotis. Yaya segera berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Boboiboy. "Eh, Te-terimakasih." Ujarnya sambil agak menunduk.

Fang menatap segala kejadian itu dengan rinci. Membuatnya tidak fokus dengan pertandingannya sendiri. Dadanya sedikit perih sekarang.

"FANG, AWASSS!"

DHUAK!

...

Gopal menatap Yaya dengan penuh emosi. Matanya yang biasanya tenang dan lucu kali ini benar-benar menampakkan kemarahan.

"Kau ni! Apa lah kau ke sini?!" Tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Apa kau cakap?! Aku kerjakan semua ni sendiri kau tahu?! Kau malah di sini bermain-main." Jawab Yaya tak kalah ketus pada wakilnya yang dianggapnya tidak becus tersebut.

"Iye, nanti aku kerjakan. Kau ni benar-benar ya! Kalau nanti kau jatuh, macamana? Kalau nanti kau cidera, macamana?" Tanya Gopal masih dengan suaranya yang tinggi.

Boboiboy yang melihat kedua kawannya ini bertengkar tak tega melihat mereka dijadikan bahan tontonan.  
"Sudahlah Gopal. Jangan marah pada Yaya lah. Dia kan juga lelah. Sudah Yaya, jangan salahkan Gopal. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa minta aku."

"Iyelah. Terserah. Kau, Gopal selepas latihan aku tunggu." Yaya lalu membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari lapangan bola sepak.

Tak jauh dari situ, seorang laki-laki berbingkai ungu sedang mengaduh kesakitan sambil terduduk. Ia meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya yang membuat latihan timnya terhenti.

"Kau juga, kau sendiri yang bilang kitorang harus fokus."

"Haih, sudahlah... aku ni sedang sakit." Fang masih memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing. Teman-teman seanggotanya segera membawanya ke pinggir lapangan dan membiarkan Fang beristirahat sebentar. _'Mau apa si Yaya dan Boboiboy tu?!'_

 _..._

Latihan telah selesai. Boboiboy membantu Gopal membereskan peralatannya. Tiba-tiba Gopal ingat tadi Yaya memintanya bertemu.

"Eh, Boboiboy aku nak pergi dulu ya. Tolong bereskan ini dulu ya."

Gopal berlari menjauh dari lapangan bola sepak. Sambil membereskan peralatannya tadi Boboiboy sesekali melirik ke arah lapangan bola keranjang. Ada beberapa tim bola keranjang yang membereskan peralatannya juga. Terlihat anggota kelab bola keranjang telah pulang dan berpamitan pada Fang, sang ketua. Tapi Fang masih disana. Duduk dengan tangan sebelahnya memegang kepalanya.

"Hoi kau nak temani aku?" Tanya Boboiboy yang telah berdiri di depan Fang membawa bola dan beberapa peralatan yang masih terpegang tangannya.

"Tak lah. Kepalaku pening sangat." Katanya sambil sesekali menempelkan botol berisi air dingin di kepalanya. Boboiboy kelihatan sedikit khawatir. Namun ia masih harus membereskan pekerjaannya. Ia meletakkan peralatan olahraga itu di dalam gudang lalu berlari ke arah Fang.

"Sini, beri aku lihat." Boboiboy tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Fang segera memegang kepalanya dengan lembut dan menekan di bagian yang sakit. "Aduh!"

"Haish, macamana kau ni? Bisa jadi macam ni?"

Fang diam. Ia malu kalau mengatakan yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini adalah Boboiboy. Fang mulai memerah lalu tertunduk hening.

"Aduh sakitlah!" Fang mengaduh kesakitan setelah Boboiboy menekan dibagian kepala Fang yang sakit. Boboiboy tertawa pelan.

"Jawablah. Atau nanti kupukul kau dengan bola sepak ni." Katanya bergurau. Fang sebal melihatnya dipaksa menjawab. Fang tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya.

"Hei, hentikan. Kepalaku pening sangatlah!" Boboiboy menyentuh kepala Fang lagi dan menekannya. "Ini gara-gara kau aku macam ni. Jangan menambah masalah."

Tiba-tiba kalimat tersebut muncul dari bibir Fang. Fang membeku, menyadari ia telah salah bicara. Boboiboy sepertinya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Ia menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkan Fang.

"Jom temani aku bawa ini ke tempat penyimpanan." Seringainya pada Fang. Fang menatapnya dengan kesal. "Taklah, kau tak dengar aku sedang pening?"

Namun, Boboiboy memaksa Fang, ia menarik tangan Fang dan berhasil membawanya ke dalam gudang penyimpanan. Boboiboy meletakkan alat-alatnya. Lalu menutup pintu gudang. Dan mendorong Fang ke arah matras yang biasanya di gunakan untuk berlatih senam lantai dan kelenturan. Boboiboy mendekat ke arah Fang yang masih belum dapat melakukan apa-apa karena kepalanya yang pening. Terbesit seringaian Boboiboy.

"Pertandingan di mulai." 

Bersambung

* * *

HAYOLO NYESEK YA NYESEK YA? /dicincang

Ingat, orang sabar disayang Tuhan~ dan disayang saya :* /dibakar

Cinta kubus ini membuat saya bingung sendiri ;;

Dan akhirnya saya malah fokus ke plotnya yang emang sengaja saya pengen buat ada feelnya (?) /spoiler

Tapi saya ga ngefeel ;; /hayolo

Ngebayangin Fang yang tadinya mau dibikin telanjang dada (?) bikin hati dekdek ser sendiri. HA HA HA

Maafkan di akhir yang membuat sesak di batin ini

Semoga masih pada bersabar dengan yang HOT~~

Terimakasih untuk dukungan review, saran dan kritiknya yang selalu membangkitkan mood saya untuk melanjutkan Fic ini :" saya cinta kalian :* buat curhatannya juga makasih ya saya suka dicurhatin kok (?) silahkan buat reviewnya, kritik saran serta curhatnya saya menerimanya dengan baik, sebagai masukkan juga kalau memang ada yang kurang srek di hati mungkin. Karena saya tidak sempurna dan masih butuh untuk berkembang~ makasih ga memberikan saya sekantung kacang :" /terharu

Mohon maaf juga atas segala kesalahan saya, review yang tidak dibalas, OOC, plot yang tambah ngaco, akhir nyesek, adegan kurang Hot :", kesalahan bahasa dan diksi, narasi yang kurang jelas dan typonya~

Semoga masih pada penasaran dan sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	5. Jupiter

"Pertandingan di mulai."

Boboiboy menatap Fang dengan seringaian lebar. Fang yang terbaring di matras mencoba bangkit. Namun, Boboiboy segera menunduk, ia kali ini berlutut mengapit pinggang Fang. Tangan Boboiboy meraih tangan Fang.

"Hei- ka-kau mau apa lah?" Fang menyadari sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Mata karamelnya menatap mata hazel Boboiboy yang bersinar tidak seperti biasanya. Tatapan Boboiboy sangat tajam dan begitu meyakinkan. Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah wajah Fang membiarkan hembusan hangat itu melambai mengenai bibirnya yang tipis. Fang ingin memberontak, tapi kepalanya masih sakit. Hal ini merupakan keuntungan bagi Boboiboy.

Wajah Boboiboy dan wajah Fang kini kurang dari dua sentimeter. Hembusan hangat dari kedua pihak bercampur membelai bibir keduanya. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy berhenti. Tangannya dilepaskan satu menyentuh leher Fang yang begitu putih. Membelainya perlahan. Fang yang merasa bagian sensitifnya disentuh dengan lembut oleh Boboiboypun mulai mengerang. "Nghh..."

Boboiboy yang merasa berhasil membuat Fang terbuai mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Lihat aku Fang." Katanya lembut. Fang yang sedari tadi memalingkan mukanya, perlahan menatap Boboiboy yang dengan cepat menatapnya kurang dari satu setengah senti. Fang perlahan menutup matanya. Tatapan Boboiboy yang begitu kuat membuat Fang jadi tak berani menatapnya. Fang membiarkan Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas pelan ke depan bibirnya. Lalu dengan perlahan Boboiboy menempelkan bibirnya yang manis ke bibir Fang. Melumatnya sampai ia puas.

Boboiboy yang merasakan kepasrahan Fang, membuatnya semakin bergairah. Dengan perlahan Boboiboy memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Fang yangbegitu hangat. Boboiboy menggigit bawah Bibir Fang perlahan. Membiarkannya mengerang dan sang lidah berhasil masuk menelusuri mulut Fang yang hangat.

"Mmmhh...hh..." Erangnya perlahan disela ciuman panas tersebut.

Saliva mereka bercampur membuat lidah Boboiboy semakin liar mengajak lidah Fang bertanding. Fang merasakan ia mulai kehilangan nafasnya. Belum puas, tangan boboiboy mulai masuk meleusur ke dalam baju Fang tanpa melepaskan ciumannya yang begitu panas.

"Mpph...hhh..." Fang mulai mengerang meminta Boboiboy melepas ciumannya. Boboiboy perlahan melepaskan lidahnya keluar. Namun saliva mereka masih tersisa di ujung bibir Fang yang segera dilibas habis lidah Boboiboy yang secara tiba-tiba menjilati biibir Fang. Sambil tangannya menyentuh pelan otot-otot perut Fang yang sedikit basah akibat keringat.

"Ngghh... hhh... Bo...boi..boy... le...pash.. hhh." Erangnya ketika merasakan tangan Boboiboy menyentuh kulitnya memberikan sensasi di setiap otot-otot perutnya yang sempurna. Boboiboy tidak membiarkan mulutnya dia. ia segera menuju telinga Fang yang memerah dari tadi. Permintaan Fang yang memintanya untuk melepaskannya tidak diindahkannya. Boboiboy menggigitpelan telinga Fang danmembiarkan salivanya bercampur dengan keringat yang mengalir di dekat telinga Fang menimbulkan erangan yang semakin membuat Boboiboy ingin bermain semakin dalam.

"Mmhhh... hah... nghhhhh..." Racaunya mulai tak jelas. Fang mulai merasakan pikirannya kosong. Perlahan ia mulai menikmati sentuhan Boboiboy yang seperti menguras pikirannya. Mulut Boboiboy kini mendarat di leher putih Fang yang begitu jenjang. Memberikan sedikit sensasi dan berkas merah yang menandakan bahwa Fangitu miliknya seorang.

"Hhhhh.. Ja...nghannhh... hhh..hahh..hh" Fang mulai tidak bisa menahan erangannya. Ia mulai tak terkendali. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya, namun sentuhan Boboiboy malah membuatnya semakin hanyut dan membuatnya ingin disentuh 'lebih' oleh Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menggigit pelan leher putih tersebut. Sambil perlahan memindahkan tangannya masuk ke dalam celana Fang. Fang yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya langsung bereaksi. Pahanya disilangkan mencegah Boboiboy masuk lebih dalam

"hhnnn... Jan...nghannhhh... sennhthh... ahhh-" Tangan Boboiboy berhasil masuk, membelai pelan keperjakaannya lalu meremasnya dengan perlahan. "Nnnhhh... ahhh.. haahhh..."

Boboiboy masih begitu bergairah. Senyumnya menyatakan kemenangannya atas pertandingannya menguasai Fang. "Macamana?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Fang mengerang mulai tak jelas. "Hnnhhh... henh...ti...kanhhhnn... ahh...nghhh..." Pikiran Fang benar-benar kosong. Ia walaupun ia melarang Boboiboy menelusupnya lebih dalam, namun saat ini ia ingin disentuh lebih oleh Boboiboy. Boboiboy meremas kepunyaan Fang lagi dengan sedikit lebih keras membuat Fang benar-benar kosong. Erangannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nghh... gahhhh... hnnnn.. hhahh..."

Boboiboy tahu ia telah menang. Ia melancarkan aksinya, membuka perlahan celana Fang, yang sedari tadi masih menggantung di pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone Fang berbunyi.

' _Dari Ying!'_

Fang segera sadar dengan yang terjadi dengannya. Ia mencoba menggapai handphonenya, namun Boboiboy tidak memerdulikannya. Ia segera mengunci tangan Fang dan menatapnya dengan kelu. "Kau... milikku..."

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy menciumnya dengan kasar Boboiboy tahu itu telepon dari siapa. Dan ia tidak ingin seorangpun mengganggu mereka. Boboiboy melumat bibir itu dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba ia begitu berbeda, tidak selembut yang tadi. "Mphhh... hhh!"

Fang mencoba berontak lebih keras sekeras suara handphonenya yang sudah dua kali berbunyi. Lidah Boboiboy dengan kasar telah menembus bibir Fang. Fang yang sudah sadar segera menggigit lidah Boboiboy.

"Aduh. Apa-apaan kau ni." Boboiboy melepaskan lidahnya dan membebaskan bibir Fang. Sisa-sisa saliva mengalir dari bibir Fang."Hahh..hhh... hahh" Boboiboy menarik napas perlahan.

Fang berhasil memberontak dan mengambil handphonenya. Membiarkan Boboiboy menatapnya dengan kelu. Diangkatnya telepon tersebut.

" _Haiya_ , kamu dimana, _ma_?" tanya suara dari ujung telepon sana.

"Ying, nghh... kau.. dimana?" Tanya Fang sambil masih mengumpulkan oksigen yang tadi direnggut Boboiboy. Boboiboy sekarang hanya menatapnya diam. Ia ingin sekali menghancurkan haandphone itu sekarang.

"Kau kenapalah? Macam orang kelelahan, _wo_." Tanya perempuan itu terdengar cemas. Fang yang mendengar pertanyaan Ying mulai memerah dan menoleh perlahan menatap Boboiboy. Mata hazel Boboiboy menatap Fang tajam. Fang segera mengalihkan pandangannya."Aku... habis main bola keranjanglah. Dah pasti penat." Jawab Fang dengan lancar. Ying memberitahukan posisinya, lalu Fang mengakhiri panggilannya. Fang perlahan berdiri.

"Kau nak kemana?" Tanya Boboiboy dari belakang punggung Fang.

"Jemput Ying. " Katanya dingin sambil mengambil tasnya pergi.

"Kau tak benar-benar suka pada Ying kan?"

...

Ying menunggu di depan kantin sambil membawakan sebungkus donat lobak merah kesukaan Fang. Ying berdiri manis menunggu kekasihnya datang. Terlihat dari jauh, seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan pakaian basketnya sedang memijit pelan lehernya dengan tangannya. Kalung bintangnya yang selalu berada di lehernya bersinar ditimpa matahari. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu merah.

" _Haiya_ , saya tunggu kamu. Kau tak datang juga, _ma_." Senyum itu masih menggantung di wajah Ying. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan donat lobak merah itu pada Fang. "Ini untuk kau, _ma_. Donat lobak merah terakhir."

Fang tersenyum manis mengambil bungkusan itu, merangkul Ying pelan lalu mengajaknya pulang.

"Terimakasih. Jom kita balik."

...

Mata hazel yang begitu sendu masih menatap kepergian Fang.

"Kau tak benar-benar suka pada Ying kan?"

Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak dijawab Fang. Menyisakan kekalutan di hati Boboiboy yang sekarang terbaring sendirian di atas matras di gudang olahraga. Hatinya pedih. Dan ia saat ini sangat ingin melelehkan air matanya. Keadaan telah berubah sekarang. Boboiboy rasanya ingin hilang saja, daripada ia harus menahan pedihnya setiap hari melihat Fang dan Ying bersama.

"Masih ada orangkah disini?"

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah suara itu, sambil tetap berbaring di atas matras empuk tersebut.

"Masih." Jawabnya lemas. Boboiboy saat ini tidak peduli jika ia akan dikunci dengan kemalangannya dan alat-alat olahraga di sampingnya. Ia lebih baik hidup dengan bola selamanya daripada melihat Fang dengan Ying.

"Kau nak balik?" Kata suara perempuan berkerudung merah jambu itu perlahan mendekati arah matras lalu duduk disamping Boboiboy. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru je selesai." Jawabnya dengan senyum lega. Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya menatap bola-bola keranjang yang membuatnya semakin teringat dengan Fang.

"Kau kelihatannya sedih."

"Iya, memang."

...

Fang duduk di sofa rumahnya. Mengambil segelas air lalu duduk di atas sofanya dan mulai mengganti channel televisinya. Pikirannya masih memutar balikkan memorinya ke kejadian atara dirinya dan Boboiboy. Bekas merah yang menandai leher Fang membuatnya semakin berdebar-debar.

Fang duduk sambil mengotak-atik acara di televisinya. Namun, pikirannya masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi. Fang mematikan televisinya, ia menekuk lututnya dan perlahan membenamkan mukanya diantara lututnya.

Pertanyaan Boboiboy yang begitu sederhana, namun sulit dijawab.

" _Kau tak benar-benar suka pada Ying kan?"_

Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Tapi, Fang tak mungkin melepas Ying semudah itu.

...

Pagi itu suasana antara Boboiboy dan Fang begitu dingin. Fang tidak mau menatap Boboiboy sedangkan Boboiboy pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan berbincang dengan Gopal. Fang menatap ke luar jendela seperti biasa. Tak lama lagi acara sekolah akan dilaksanakan. Ia harus mempersiapkan timnya agar dapat memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi kejadian ia dan Boboiboy kemarin selalu mengacaukannya.

"Hoi Fang." Gopal memanggil Fang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Fang manoleh secara acuh ke arah Gopal. "Hmm?"

"Kau, macamana dengan tim kau?" Tanya Gopal sepertinya bersemangat dengan acara sekolah ini. Fang memutar bola matanya lalu kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gopal.

"Hei kau ni, sombong betul lah."

"Yelah, seperti biasa je. Timku pasti yang terhebat." Katanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Gopal. Boboiboy dan Gopal saling berpandangan. "Tim aku tak macam tim korang. Lemah."

Boboiboy merasa timnya diremehkan oleh Fang. Boboiboy berdiri menuju meja Fang, tidak peduli dengan perang dingin antara mereka berdua. Boboiboy memukul meja Fang dan mendaratkan tangannya di atas meja Fang.

"Hoi, apa kau cakap?"

Fang menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. Mata itu mata yang menatapnya. Mata hazel itu selalu membuatnya teringat akan memorinya dengan kejadian kemarin. Fang menyadari jantungnya mulai berdebar. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya buru-buru dari wajah Boboiboy yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau ni. Beraninya! Kalau aku sedang bicara lihat aku!" Boboiboy begitu kesal dengan kelakuan Fang yang seakan mengacuhkannya. Dengan cepat Boboiboy meraih kerah kemeja Fang dan menghadapkannya ke depan wajahnya. Wajah mereka kini begitu dekat.

"K-kau, apa yang kau nak?!" Fang menyadari wajahnya sudah kurang dari dua sentimeter dengan wajah Boboiboy menyebabkan jantung Fang semakin kencang berdebar. Wajah Fang memerah. Dan tiba-tiba ia diam. Boboiboy yang menyadari perubahan Fang segera melepas kerah bajunya dan membiarkan ia kembali duduk.

"Hei kau ni, sudahlah." Gopal membatasi Fang dan Boboiboy dengan tangannya. Boboiboy diam menatap Fang yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Wajahnya begitu merah seperti sehabis direbus. Dan jantungnya masih berdebar.

Boboiboy lalu beralih dan membiarkan Fang sendirian.

...

Fang berada di kantin mencoret-coret buku tulisnya berkali-kali. Ia sedang mengatur tim yang akan bertanding seminggu lagi. Sesekali ia mengambil donat lobak merahnya lalu menggigitnya. Hal itu sepertinya membantunya berpikir.

Brak

Pulpen Fang mencoret kertasnya hingga ke ujung lembar kertasnya. Fang yang merasa konsentrasinya terganggu segera menatap ke arah gangguan itu.

"Nak apa kau disini?!"

Sumber gangguan itu diam dan mengambil sebuah donat kesayangan Fang lalu mengunyahnya. Dia menatap Fang lalu duduk di depan Fang.

"Hei kembalikan!"

"Tak nak. Kau beli je lagi." Katanya enteng. Fang mulai kesal ia berdiri dan mencoba meraih donat lobak merah yang ada di mulut orang depannya. Boboiboy segera menghindar. Fang akhirnya memilih merangkak di atas meja tersebut dan mencoba menggapai donatnya."Ish, kem..balikan..!"

Fang terjatuh di atas meja dengan telungkup. Boboiboy kembali menormalkan duduknya.

"Nah, ni kau ambil." Kata Boboiboy mengambil donat itu dari mulutnya lalu menyumpalkan di mulut Fang. Mulut Fang dengan cepat merespon donat tersebut. Boboiboy menatapnya dengan geli. Ia tertawa perlahan.

"ighh avhalpajahh kawvshs nishshg" Katanya bergumam sambil mengunyah donatnya. Hal ini makin membuat Boboiboy merasa geli dengan Fang. "Ahahahaha. apalah yang kau cakap tu?"

Fang diam, mengunyah donat itu. Menatap Boboiboy pelan. Tawanya masih sama. Begitu riang, begitu hangat. Membuatnya dadanya semakin panas. Fang kembali memerah lalu menunduk dan mengunyah donatnya.

"Kau ni. Comel benar lah." Boboiboy meraih wajah Fang, mengapitnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum. Fang perlahan mundur kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Apalah kau ni. Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu." Kata Fang perlahan kembali fokus dengan kertasnya. Fang masih berdebar, apalagi Boboiboy menatapnya terus sedari tadi. Senyumnya disunggingkan membuat Fang makin salah tingkah.

"Kau ni. Sedang buat apa lah?" Tanyanya pada Fang yang duduk di depannya.

Fang diam sambil mengunyah donatnya. Dia malas menjawab Boboiboy. Entah , malas atau... tidak kuat dengan senyum Boboiboy. "Ish kau ni."

"Ngg... Boboiboy. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Oh boleh, jom."

Boboiboy segera pergi dengan Yaya menyisakan Fang yang menatapnya dengan nanar. Ia masih mengunyah donatnya namun sekarang lebih lambat sambil menatap punggung Boboiboy yang semakin menjauh.

...

Boboiboy membantu Yaya dengan baik. Mereka merampungkan beberapa penataan acara dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku? Macamana panitia yang lainnya?"

"Dah balik. Tadi ada Gopal. Tapi dah balik. Ya, harusnya memang dah selesai untuk hari ini." Kata Yaya sambil menumpuk poster dan pamflet yang akan dibagikan besok.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sekarang telah duduk di dekat Yaya namun, ia sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku nak ini cepat selesai. Tadinya aku nak kerjakan sendiri. Ternyata sulit. Ya, aku minta maaf jadi merepotkan kau." Yaya merasa bersalah memanggil Boboiboy untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya tidak melibatkannya.

"Tak pe lah. Tak repot. Aku senang dapat bantu." Senyum Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yaya. Ya, setidaknya hal ini membuatnya melupakan masalahnya dengan Fang.

Yaya menatap Boboiboy perlahan. Menatap garis-garis wajahnya yang membentuk senyum simpulnya yang begitu manis ditimpa sinar mentari sore.

...

Fang bersembunyi di balik pintu sedari tadi. Ia melihat semua yang terjadi. _'Ish, kenapalah aku disini?'_ Batinnya kesal. Sayangnya kakinya tidak menurut pada otaknya jadi dia diam disitu dan membiarkan matanya menyaksikan segala kegiatan mereka berdua. Dada Fang makin perih melihat Boboiboy bisa tersenyum begitu manis di depan Yaya. Senyum lembut yang sama yang diberikannya tadi. _'Mau apa si Boboiboy tuh! Aargh!'_

"Hei. Dah selesai ni. Nak balik?" Tanya Yaya pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy diam sebentar lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela ruang tersebut yang melepaskan sinar matahari sore yang begitu indah. Wajah Boboiboy yang kelihatan lelah terpapar sinar jingga itu menembus pelan ke kulitnya membuat garis-garis tangannya yang kokoh semakin terlihat.

"Kau, apa ada yang pernah kau suka, Yaya?" Tanyanya di sela-sela hening mereka.

"Eh. Apa maksud kau ni?" Yaya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Maksudku, kau pernah suka dengan seseorang?" Tanyanya lagi seolah memperjelas pertanyaannya."Maaf, aku cakap macam nih. Hahaha, sudahlah jom kita balik." Boboiboy menyadari pertanyaannya sangat aneh dan menyadari Yaya kebingungan menjawabnya. Boboiboy akhirnya berjalan perlahan menuju keluar.

"Ada. Tentu je ada. Bahkan, sampai sekarang aku masih suka padanya. " Yaya menjawabnya di sela-sela kepulangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy segera membalik badannya. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan kisah Yaya. Ia berjalan ke arah Yaya.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu. Siapakah dia?"

"Kalau aku suka kau, Boboiboy. Macamana?" 

Bersambung

* * *

HUWOWOWOWOWO KANGEN YA? /gak

Maaf ya saya tinggal lima hari XD saya so sybuc. CIYE YANG UDAH MASUK SEKOLAH. DULU SAYA SALAH SATU YANG MEMPELONCOKAN (baca: OSIS) LOH MHUAHAHAHAHA /slapped

Saya malah masih nyari yang mau mengospekkan saya ;; /abaikan

Saya baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh ;; menempuh 3 provinsi dan duduk di bus selama empat hari :" /gausahcurhat

Yash boboiboy dan yaya disini akan membuat kalian geregetan~ semoga mereka bahagia /digeplak

Ohiya ada yang suka episode 5 season 1 tak? Saya suka waktu Boboiboy manggil Gopal dengan."Hei aramagam, lama tak jumpa." Dan waktu Boboiboy petir salah manggil adu du dengan agogo dan apakpak dan AHMAD KASSIM XD yaampun baru menyadari Boboiboy sangat pelupa~ apalagi waktu dia battle sama Fang dan salah manggil fang dengan 'Ah Meng' XD /udahwoycurhatnya

Maafin asupan adegan Hotnya kurang menggelitik. Saya juga minta maaf atas segala kesalahannya. OOC, Typo, adegan yang kurang 'hot', plot yang makin ngaco, bahasa yang kurang jelas, kebanyakan curhat dan kesalahan lainnya.

Saya juga terimakasih atas segala review asiknya XD silahkan kirimkan kritik saran serta curhatan :* saya menerimanya dengan bahagia kok luph semua.

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya. Semoga kita semua bahagia ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	6. Saturn

"Kalau aku suka kau, Boboiboy. Macamana?"

Boboiboy menatap Yaya sambil terbelalak. Yaya menatapnya begitu serius. Matahari sore menambah ketegangan antar mereka berdua. Yaya yang ditatap Boboiboy mulai tersenyum.

Fang yang sedari tadi ada di balik pintu mendengarkan segala percakapan itu. Ia mulai sebal sebenarnya. Namun, akhirnya Fang memilih pergi. Ia tidak mau mendengar lanjutannya. Hatinya begitu pedih. _'cih, sial betul si Yaya tu.'_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Kau ni. Aku gurau je lah." Yaya tertawa dengan cukup keras sambil menepuk pundak Boboiboy yang kelihatannya masih shock dengan pernyataan Yaya tadi. Boboiboy perlahan tersenyum lega namun, masih shock,"Kau ni."

"Sori. Ahahahahahaha. Kau ni lawak betul lah." Yaya mencubit pipi Boboiboy yang masih terdiam.

"Jom balik Boboiboy." Yaya berjalan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar pintu ruangan. Boboiboy menyusulnya dari belakang. Terlihat sesuatu disembunykan dari Yaya.

...

Fang mendribble bolanya dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan membanting bolanya ke tanah berkali-kali. Pikirannya melayang mendengar kalau Yaya suka pada Boboiboy. Ying duduk di sudut lapangan sambil membalik-balik bukunya. Ia memperhatikan Fang yang begitu kosong.

"Kau. Ada apa, _ma_?'

Ying telah ada di samping Fang menatapnya dengan heran. Fang menatap kosong ke arah lain masih belum memperdulikan Ying yang semakin geram pertanyaannya tidak dijawab kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ha-"

"Kalau ada pun, kau tak perlu tahu." Kata Fang dengan dingin memotong pembicaraan Ying. Setelah itu Fang segera pergi meninggalkan Ying yang masih bingung dengan Fang tidak semanis biasanya.

...

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling ditunggu semua orang yang ada di sekolah. Acara sekolah dimulai dengan pembukaan yang cukup meriah, membuat Yaya terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya terbayarkan dengan begitu baik.

Terlihat Yaya dan Gopal begitu sibuk. Dengan walkie talkie di tangannya mereka berpencar mengatur acara yang berlangsung.

Fang ada di ruang ganti. Memasangkan kaus kakinya, lalu memasukkan kakinya yang telah terbalut kaus kaki ke dalam sepatunya. Pikirannya kali ini fokus pada permainannya nanti. Fang menyandarkan punggungnya ke loker penyimpanan yang ada tepat di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kain melayang di kepalanya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ni?!"

"Eh sori, aku tak lihat lah." Seorang pemuda tersenyum dengan jahil. Fang menarik selembar pakaian itu lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan jengkel. Tubuh Boboiboy yang lebih bidang dan tinggi. Sekarang ia menampilkan perutnya yang terbentuk cukup sempurna. Kulitnya yang sawo matang melapisi setiap otot yang terbentuk di perutnya.

"Kau ni. Cepat pakai baju kau. Dasar tak tahu malu." Fang memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya terasa panas.

"Aish apalah kau ni? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki." Boboiboy malah membiarkan tubuhnya yang telanjang setengah badan itu mendekat ke arah Fang. Ia merundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Fang yang sedang duduk bersandar. Fang tadinya memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap Boboiboy yang sekarang benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Mata mereka sejenak bertemu. Fang mulai merasakan pipinya begitu panas. Namun, entah kenapa ,matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok di depannya.

"Hoi Boboiboy, cepatlah. Kita dah nak tanding."

Gopal berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti menatap Fang dan Boboiboy dengan heran. Boboiboy seketika berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap Gopal. "Iyelah."

Gopal lalu menatap ke arah Fang, melihat secara detil ada apa dengan mereka berdua.

...

Fang memasuki lapangan dengan gagah. Wajahnya terangkat ke atas membuktikan ia siap menang. Ia meregangkan badannya ddan melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Terlihat anak-anak perempuan telah memenuhi pinggir lapangan. Termasuk Ying. Tak jauh dari situ Boboiboy juga memperhatikan.

Fang maju ke tengah lapangan disambut juga dengan tim lawan. Pertandingan dimulai dengan begitu meriah. Fang segera menguasai lapangan dengan cekatan. Membuat lawan semakin kesal. Fang mendapatkan bola dengan cepat dan dengan cepat melemparkan bola tersebut tepat ke dalam ring. Menambahkan lagi poin ke tim Fang. Anak-anak perempuan semakin riuh dan tim lawan makin sebal.

Selanjutnya Fang makin lancar mengalahkan mereka. Dengan sedikit trik dan kerjasama, tim Fang mampu mencetak skor yang benar-benar fantastis. Hal ini membuat tim lawan berubah strategi.

Fang berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum sambil mendribble bolanya dengan penuh semangat. Tiba-tiba seseorang dari tim lawan berdiri disamping Fang dengan cepat, sengaja melebarkan kakinya sedikit. Fang yang saat itu berlari dengan sangat cepat tidak bisa mengontrol lajunya lagi, akhirnya kakinya menumbuk kaki sang lawan yang telah mempersiapkan strateginya ini. Fang terjatuh langsung ke tanah dan sedikit terguling.

Salah satu tim Fang melihatnya telah ambruk segera berlari ke arah Fang. Fang yang kelihatan kelelahan mulai mencoba berdiri. Ia menolak bantuan kawannya. Namun, ia merasakan sakit yang sangat pada kakinya. Lutut dan pergelangannya terasa benar-benar sakit akibat terbentur. Fang menyadari kakinya tak dapat dipaksa bermain lagi. Ia memegang kakinya dengan kelihatan sakit.

Pertandingan dihentikan sementara karena Fang terluka. Tim medis segera berlarian menolong Fang. Namun, seseorang bertopi jingga juga tak kalah sigap. Ia berlari memasuki lapangan walaupun sebenarnya dilarang. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia segera mendekati Fang.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanyanya benar-benar khawatir. Fang diam saja sambil terus meringis memegang kakinya yang sakit. "Ugh-"

Para tim medis segera ada di samping Fang mengambil pain killer dan beberapa lotion penghilang rasa sakit. Dengan cepat Boboiboy merebut lotion tersebut.

"Luruskan kaki kau cepat!" Perintah Boboiboy yang semakin cemas. Fang meluruskan kakinya perlahan sambil tetap meringis. Dengan cekatan Boboiboy menangkap kaki Fang dan membantu meluruskannya. Setelah itu ia mulai memijat pelan kaki Fang untuk sedikit menghilangkan sakit sekaligus memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Fang merasakan kakinya yang hangat disentuh oleh tangan Boboiboy yang dingin. Perlahan, tangan Boboiboy memijit pelan. Fang terdiam sambil sesekali mengaduh. Wajah Fang perlahan memerah melihat Boboiboy yang begitu khawatir dengannya. Namun, Fang hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan tangan Boboiboy menari di kakinya yang sakit.

Boboiboy menghentikan pertolongannya lalu melihat Fang lekat-lekat.

"Jom kita ke ruang kesehatan."

"Aku nak bertanding. Kau tak lihat?!" Fang menolak ajakan Boboiboy lalu mencoba berdiri. Boboiboy diam sambil mencoba membantu Fang berdiri dengan susah. "Kau tak bisa, Fang."

"AKU BISA. KAU DIAMLAH DAN SAKSIKAN."

Fang berdiri dan memakai sepatunya lagi dengan sedikit tertatih ia kembali ke kelompoknya. Boboiboy perlahan mundur dari lapangan sambil menatap Fang. Fang terlihat sangat ambisius. Terutama, semua pertandingan ini adalah hal yang benar-benar dinantikan olehnya. Dan Fang benar-benar yakin ia akan memenangkannya.

Teman-teman setim Fang mulai memapah Fang yang kelihatannya masih ingin semuanya berlanjut. Ia meminta kawan-kawannya berkumpul di sudut lapangan dan berunding. Setelah itu, dengan sedikit dipaksakan Fang berjalan dengan tertatih menahan sakit di kakinya ke tengah lapangan. Ia berdiri di tengah lapangan, mengepalkan tangan serta menonjokkannya ke udara,

"MARI MULAI!"

...

Teriakan bergemuruh di seluruh lapangan. Semua pendukung bersemangat melihat Fang yang terluka masih memiliki keinginan untuk bertanding sampai sekarang berdiri disebelah Boboiboy merasa khawatir dengan Fang yang kelihatannya belum pulih benar.

"Kau ni, macamana kau bisa biarkan Fang bertanding lagi _, ma_?" Cecar Ying kelihatannya sebal dengan Boboiboy yang membiarkan Fang bertanding lagi.

"Kau tak lihat? Nah, yakinlah Fang pasti bisa." Boboiboy tersenyum menatap Fang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan mengepalkan tangannya.

Fang mulai mengambil posisi. Ia mengambil posisi di daerah dekat three point. Kali ini permainan berbeda. Lapangan tidak lagi dikuasai Fang. Teman-teman setimnya membagi tugas dengan operan yang cepat serta tepat. Fang menunggu hingga bola mendekat ke arahnya.

Tim lawan berjaga-jaga di depan Fang kalau-kalau bola tersebut akan dilempar ke arah Fang.

"HOI, BERIKAN PADAKU!" Teriak Fang dari arah tempatnya berdiri. Semua tim lawan bersiap menjaga tempat Fang. Teman satu tim Fang yang terdekat mendengar hal itu lalu bersiap melemparkan bolanya ke arah Fang. Penjagaan ke arah Fang semakin ketat. Orang tersebut melempar bolanya.

Teman satu tim Fang melempar bola tersebut ke arah lain. Membiarkan tim lawan terkecoh. Dengan sigap orang yang menerima bola tersebut segera menambah skor tim Fang. Fang tersenyum bangga disertai sedikit teriakan, "WHOOOOO!"

Tim lawan makin sebal, sebab strateginya melumpuhkan Fang benar-benar gagal. Permainan tetap berlanjut walau Fang bermain secara pasif. Waktu terus berjalan. Tinggal kurang dari 2 menit pertandingan berakhir sedangkan tim mereka seri.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, Fang mulai keluar dari zona nyamannya. Dengan sigap, ia memberikan isyarat pada temannya yang sedang mencoba merebut bola dari lawan. Setelah bola tersebut di rebut orang tersebut melemparkan bola itu ke arah Fang. Fang segera mengejar bola tersebut, namun gerakannya kalah cepat. Tim lawan segera merebutnya dan memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang tim Fang di detik terakhir.

...

Lutut Fang lemas. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya timnya yang telah dipersiapkan sedari lama, ternyata kalah. Dengan tertatih Fang mendekati sang kapten tim dari tim lawannya yang sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka. Fang naik pitam. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya lalu perlahan mendaratkannya ke udara hendak memukul sang kapten tim lawan.

"Nah kau minum dulu." Sebuah botol air mineral dingin menumbuk pipi Fang dengan lembut. Ia menatap ke arah orang yang memberikan minum tersebut. "Turunkan tangan kau." Lanjutnya.

"AARGH!"

Fang berteriak sekerasnya menumpahkan kekesalannya. Tiba-tiba kapten tim lawan tersebut menoleh ke arah Fang. Ia berjalan mendekat, membiarkan ia meninggalkan euforia kemenangan timnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya ke arah Fang.

"Kau ni hebat benarlah. Mari kita damai." Fang diam menatapnya dengan dingin. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Boboiboy malah yang tidak disalami tersenyum pada kapten tim lawan tersebut sambil menarik tangan Fang agar mau berjabat.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak nak berdamai dengan kitorang. Aku hanya nak minta maaf je. Kau ni memang hebat. Dengan kaki kau yang macam tu, kau masih bisa bertahan. Dahlah kalau kau tak nak maafkan kitorang. Ku tunggu di pertandingan selanjutnya." Kapten tim lawan tersebut menepuk pelan pundak Fang dan tersenyum lalu perlahan menjauh dan kembali bersama timnya.

Lutut Fang kembali melemas dan merasakan nyeri. Ia segera kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali terjatuh.

"Boboiboy, bawa aku... pergi."

...

Boboiboy menggedong Fang sekarang. Boboiboy menggendong Fang dengan membawanya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kau ni tak ada romantisnya." Racau Fang di tengah Boboiboy menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kau berat. Dahlah jangan banyak cakap. Masih baik aku nak bawa kau ke sini."

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, Fang segera duduk di kasur. Menatap Boboiboy yang kelelahan menggendongnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpandangan. Fang tersenyum perlahan. Air matanya mulai meleleh. Dan dadanya terasa sakit. Tanpa sadar Fang memegang baju Boboiboy sambil terus meneteskan air hangat itu dari matanya.

"Aku ni... bodoh."

Boboiboy merasa orang yang di depannya kini benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya. Dengan spontan, Boboiboy melingkarkan tangannya, dan mendekap Fang dengan erat. Fang diam dan terus menangis dengan pelan. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Namun, hati Fang cukup hangat sekarang. Pelukan dari Boboiboy membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Dan dadanya mulai bergemuruh dengan cepat.

"Kau dah berusaha. Terbaik." Boboiboy mulai mengelus lembut rambut Fang yang telah basah disiram keringat.

" _Haiya_ , Fang? Kau tak apa?" Ying tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka. Boboiboy segera melepaskan lingkar tangannya yang menempel di tubuh Fang. Fangpun segera menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya yang berlapiskan sarung tangan ungu tersebut.

Ying menatap mereka dengan heran. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik antara mereka berdua. Namun Ying segera menghilangkan pikiran itu. Fang tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan agar Ying tidak khawatir.

Ying yang seakan tahu ada sesuatu dengan Boboiboy dan kekasihnya ini langsung memeluk Fang pelan. Fang diam saja saat dipeluk Ying. Namun, ia merasakan risih. Pertama kalinya ia merasa risih dipeluk oleh Ying. Sedangkan Boboiboy menatap mereka tajam. Diam di sudut kasur sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan keris petirnya.

"Engh.. Ying, tak sedap kalau dilihat yang lain. Maaf." Fang mencoba meminta Ying melepaskan pelukannya. Ying yang mengetahui Fang risihpun mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Haiya_ , Macamana kaki kau ni?" Tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak pe. Kau jangan cemas. Dah ada Boboiboy yang tadi tolong aku." Jawab Fang tanpa sadar. Boboiboy menoleh saat merasakan namanya disebut dalam percakapan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat, _wo_?" Tanya Ying tiba-tiba curiga dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Kau ni, kalau kitorang bertengkar kau tak senang. Sekarang kitorang dah dekat kau malah bertanya macam tu." Boboiboy dengan kesal menjawab pertanyaan Ying. Ying menatap Fang dan Boboiboy dengan aneh. Terutama Boboiboy yang begitu sensitif dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Ada yang berbeda dari Fang juga. Cara Fang menatapnya begitu berbeda. Tidak seperti yang dahulu.

"Dahlah. Aku nak tanding dulu." Boboiboy malas berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau nak kemana? Terus, macamana dengan ku?" Tanya Fang seolah menginginkan Boboiboy yang ada di sampingnya, bukan Ying.

"Nak tanding lah. Kan dah ada Ying."

"Kau harus menang untukku." Fang membuat Boboiboy sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah Fang yang kelihatannya serius."Kau harus menang."

Boboiboy menatapnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya, "Terbaiklah kau. Aku akan menang. Lihat je."

"Coba buktikan, kalau kau bisa kalahkan aku yang paling hebat ni."

...

Yaya sedang berlarian karena mendengar Fang yang terluka saat pertandingan bola keranjang. Ia harus segera melihat keadaannya. Saat sedang menuju ruang kesehatan, Yaya terhenti pada lapangan bola sepak. Terlihat Boboiboy yang sedang bertanding disana dengan Gopal. Seperti biasa, Boboiboy selalu menjadi penyerang utama dan Gopal menjadi kiper.

Yaya menatap Boboiboy perlahan. Topinya yang tertimpa matahari dan otot tangannya yang telah dialiri keringat, makin menambah staminanya dalam membobol gawang lawan. Sesekali ia menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir melalui dahinya, membuat matahari semakin dapat menyinari tangannya yang kokoh dibalut dengan otot tangan yang kuat.

"YAYA, AWASS!"

Sebuah bola sepak menumbuk tepat di kepala Yaya. Setelah itu Yaya langsung ambruk. Gopal dan Boboiboy segera menghampiri Yaya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Duh, macamana ni?" Tanya Gopal kebingungan. Ia melihat ke arah lapangan. Timnya sedang bertanding.

"Bantu aku bawa Yaya ke kursi dulu. Biar tim medis yang mencoba sadarkan Yaya. Kalau kitorang dah balik tanding dia belum sadar, kitorang harus bawa Yaya ke ruang kesehatan." Boboiboy segera memberikan instruksi dan membawa Yaya ke kursi dekat lapangan bola sepak dan melanjutkan pertandingannya.

"Jom Gopal. Kitorang harus habiskan mereka."

...

Fang menatap Ying. Begitu pula dengan Ying. Mereka bisu seketika. Fang tahu, saat ini ia tidak nyaman dengan Ying. Dan Ying tidaki mengerti mengapa Fang sekarang begitu berbeda.

"Kau. Mulai aneh, _ma_." Ying membuka mulutnya memulai perbincangannya dengan Fang

"Apalah kau-"

"MINGGIR, MINGGIR!" Sesosok topi jingga menggendong seorang wanita berkerudung merah sambil berlarian ke arah ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah dan panik. Dibelakangnya terlihat Gopal yang ikut berlarian mengejar.

Perhatian seketika terpusat pada Boboiboy yang menggendong Yaya dengan panik dan segera membaringkannya di kasur. Fang pun hanyut dalam tatapannya. Ying yang melihat sahabatnya tak sadarkan diri segera menghampiri Yaya.

" _Haiya_ , macamana bisa terjadi ni?" Tanya Ying agak khawatir melihat keadaan Yaya.

Boboiboy memegang tangan Yaya perlahan dan memastikan denyut nadinya masih ada.

"Hoy Gopal, mana dokter sekolah?" Boboiboy segera berteriak menginstruksikan Gopal mencari dokter sekolahnya.

Fang terdiam di tempatnya yang tidak jauh dari situ. Melihat Boboiboy begitu mengkhawatirkan Yaya, hatinya perih. Sedangkan Fang juga yang kakinya sedang terluka tidak diperhatikan olehnya. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia mungkin cemburu.

"Agh, sial!" Boboiboy mulai mengumpat.

" _Haiya_ , mungkin Yaya butuh nafas buatan, _ma_."

"Apalah kau ni? Mana mungkin. Yaya ni bukan pingsan karena tenggelam atau kemasukkan air." Boboiboy mematahkan pernyataan Ying.

"Coba saja _, ma_. Mungkin berhasil." Ying mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Ish kau ni. Jangan main-mainlah. Kalau macam tu, siapa yang nak kasih Yaya ni napas buatan?"

" _Haiya_ , kaulah Boboiboy."

Bersambung

* * *

APA SIH INI KOK JADI NGESELIN YA

Maaf absurd saya gapunya ide tapi yaudahlah maafkan keterbatasan saya.

MAAF TELAT BANGET APDET;;

UDAH PADA BASI YA UDAH PADA BERKARAT? AAA

OHIYA KABAR BAIK YANG GAPENTING, AKHIRNYA ADA YANG MAU OSPEKIN SAYA :" SAYA AKAN SEGERA PINDAH YUHU DAN SAYA SEKARANG ADALAH CALON TUKAN OBAT /Slapped

Maafkan saya yang lelet apdet kemarin ngurusin mau kuliah :" sekarang udah ada yang mau ospekkin saya :" semoga ga susah susah banget ospeknya

Mungkin kedepannya saya akan makin lemot mengapdetnya, karena udah mulai sybuc gitu dech. Mohon jangan bosan dulu ya ;; saya akan berusaha sebik mungkin menyelesaikan fic ini dengan sentausa kok

SETELAH AKHIRNYA BERMINGGUMINGGU BOBOIBOY AKAN TAYANG LAGI SEPTEMBER DAN SAAT ITU SAYA SUDAH KULIAH OHSEDIHNYA :"""""""""" /curhatmulu

Makasih yang telah mendukung saya di review maaf belum bisa saya balas semua, silahkan curhat, kritik saran yang membangun saya atau pertanyaan yang tidak bisa saya jawab (?)

Ya sekali lagi mohon maaf atas plotnya yang ngaco, apdet lelet, ooc, typo, dan kesalahan lain

Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya, jangan sedih kalau saya lelet :" ohiya dan saya mengucapkan selamat usai liburan (?)

 **Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio**


	7. Uranus

" _Haiya_ , kaulah Boboiboy."

Boboiboy menatap Ying dengan kaget. Wajahnya yang tadi panik, berubah menjadi lebih panik. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, berharap ada yang bisa meluruskan pikiran Ying. Ying menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan menantang sambil sesekali menatap Fang dari sudut matanya yang kelihatan diam saja.

"Cepatlah, _ma_." Ying memaksa Boboiboy. Boboiboy menatap Ying ragu. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Dahlah tak us-"

"Boboiboy, kau mau teman kitorang ni mengalami hal yang serius, _ma_?" Ying makin mendesak Boboiboy yang semakin linglung.

"Tapi, takde hubungan lah antara memberikan napas buatan dan terkena bola." Jawab Boboiboy panik. Ia masih menatap sekelilingnya. Dan matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Fang menatapnya perlahan dan diam.

" _Haiya_ , coba sajalah." Ying masih memaksanya.

Boboiboy hanyut dalam tatapannya. Kelihatannya laki-laki yang ditatapnya juga tidak terlalu perduli dengan keberadaannya. Boboiboy lalu memandang Yaya."Iyelah. Kalau tak bangun juga, awas kau!"

Fang menatap Boboiboy dari kasurnya yang tidak jauh. Melihat Boboiboy yang kelihatan didesak Ying untuk memberikan napas buatan pada Yaya. Fang diam saja. Namun, perlahan ia merasakan perih yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya. Siap memberikan nafas buatan. _'Hanya nafas buatan, hanya memberikan bantuan. Ayolah.'_ Batin Boboiboy. Boboiboy perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yaya. Tangannya melingkar di atas kepala Yaya. Nafas hangatnya perlahan melewati hidung Yaya.

BRAK!

...

Fang terjatuh dari kasurnya. Ia kelihatan begitu kesakitan. Dengan Cepat Boboiboy menghentikan bantuannya pada Yaya dan berlari ke arah Fang disusul Ying.

"A-aduh..." Erang Fang sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Kau ni macamana bisa jadi ni?!" Boboiboy berlutut di samping Fang dengan sedikit nada membentak. Ying ada di dekatnya entah hanya bisa diam dan mengamati kekasihnya dan Boboiboy. Boboiboy dengan sigap segera memapah Fang kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aduh..." Erang Fang saat ia telah duduk di tempat tidurnya meratapi kakinya yang makin sakit.

Boboboy menatap Fang dalam diamnya. Wajahnya cukup kesal. Sedangkan Fang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjauhkan matanya agar tak bertemu mata Boboiboy. Ying menatap mereka yang tiba-tiba hening.

"Dah lah. Aku mau lihat Yaya dulu." Boboiboy perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah tempat Yaya berbaring. Fang mulai menatap lurus. Memperhatikan punggung Boboiboy yang semakin menjauh.

"Hoi, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Fang, Boboiboy menjawabnya,

"Ya?" Boboiboy menjawab dengan singkat. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Fang begitu aneh. Ying semakin curiga dengan gerak-gerik dua laki-laki ini. Kelihatan sekali Fang tidak rela melihat Boboiboy mencium Yaya.

Dengan tersengal-sengal Gopal berlari menggandeng dokter sekolah. Kelihatannya ia cukup panik.

"Yaya macamana Yaya?" Tanyanya sambil menarik napas pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy menatapnya heran sambil menjawab,"Nah, masih disana."

...

Hari telah sore dan Fang mulai bosan. Ia ingin pulang namun, ia tidak mungkin dapat berjalan ke rumahnya. Ying telah meninggalkannya sedari tadi. Dan sekarang ia sendirian setelah Yaya pun meninggalkannya.

"Kau tak nak balik?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya begitu familiar ditelinga Fang.

"Kau tak lihat kakiku ni?!" Jawab Fang sedikit ketus. Mata Fang menatap asal suara itu sedikit tidak percaya. Masih ada orang di sekolahnya.

Boboiboy mendekati Fang yang terduduk di kasurnya. Matanya yang hazel menatap mata karamel Fang yang terbingkai sebuah kacamata. Boboiboy perlahan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Meninggalkan sedikit debaran di jantung Fang.

"Jom balik!" Kata Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Apelahkau ni?! Tak kau lihat kakiku?!" Fang makin sebal dengan pernyataan ngaco Boboiboy. namun, sebenarnya Fang takut Boboiboy akan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Hmm.. benar juga. Macamana aku gendong kau?"

Pupil Fang mengecil dan jantungnya sedikit berhenti. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ide Boboiboy yang sedikit gila. Boboiboy sendiri menyeringai lebar, ia mengerti penyataannya telah membuat jantung Fang benar-benar terhenti. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Fang.

"Tak. Aku tak nak."

"Ya baiklah aku nak balik dulu." Boboiboy berpura-pura memutar badannya dan melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan. Fang kelihatannya mulai panik, namun mulutnya seakan terkunci. Ia menatap Boboiboy dengan nanar.

"Haish, kau ni. Benar kau tak nak?" Tanya Boboiboy berhenti sebentar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Fang diam saja sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengalami dilema. Intinya saat ini ia tidak mau digendong Boboiboy. "Baiklah, aku balik."

"Tunggu!" Fang menghentikan Boboiboy dengan setengah suara. Boboiboy menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya. Ya dia memang telah menang. Boboiboy langsung memutar badannya dan menghampiri Fang,"Jom, sini."

"A-apalah kau ni?! Aku belum bilang apa-apa." Wajah Fang memerah perlahan. Boboiboy melihat kemerahan wajah Fang yang putih tersebut. Ia tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Fang perlahan membuat Fang semakin tak karuan.

"Kau manis."

...

Setelah kalah, akhirnya Fang pasrah digendong Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang kali itu menang menggendong Fang awalnya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Karena bobot tubuh Fang cukup atletis.

"Kau ni berat benarlah." Ujar Boboiboy yang agak kesulitan.

"Berisik. Sudah antarkan aku balik je tak usah berisik." Balas Fang dengan kesal, namun sebenarnya ia senang. Sebab masih ada yang memperdulikannya. Apalagi perkataan Boboiboy tadi yang membuatnya semakin berdebar-debar.

Tangan Fang melingkar di sekitar leher Boboiboy, tangan Boboiboy memegang kaki Fang yang terkulai. Dada Fang menyentuh pundak Boboiboy perlahan. Fang mencoba menahan jantungnya agar tidak berdetak lebih keras lagi. Ia tidak ingin Boboiboy tahu.

"Kau kenapa? Jantung kau sepertinya berdetak keras sekali." Tanya Boboiboy iseng disela-sela perjalanan mereka.

Fang malah diam. Wajahnya langsung memerah semerah udang rebus. Untung saja Boboiboy tidak melihat perubahan wajahnhya. "T-tak de! Jangan mengada-ada kau ni." Jawab Fang sambil membenamkan mukanya yang merah itu ke pundak Boboiboy.

Pundak Boboiboy yang tegap dan cukup lebar. Terkesan gagah dan kuat menopang tubuh Fang yang tinggi dan atletis. Keringat mulai mengalir di sela-sela dahi Boboiboy yang tertutup topi jingga. Fang mulai merasakan hangat dari Boboiboy. Kehangatan yang ia sendiri tidak dapat menggambarkannya. Bahkan ini berbeda saat ia dengan Ying.

Fang sedikit mengencangkan pegangannya tanpa ia sadar. Membuat dirinya seakan mendekap Boboiboy dari belakang. Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya sebentar menyadari perubahan dari Fang.

"Kau nak turun?" Tanyanya membuat Fang terkejut.

"Kitorang belum sampai, buat apelah aku turun?" Tanya Fang agak bingung. Namun, Boboiboy menurunkan Fang dengan paksa dari gendongannya, membuat Fang mau tak mau akhirnya memijakkan kakinya perlahan.

Fang kelihatan masih kesulitan berdiri spontan memegang tangan Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba hening membungkus mereka. Boboiboy menatap Fang dalam-dalam. Badannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi memudahkannya untuk menatap ke arah Fang. Ia membelah lembut pipi Fang yang semakin merah dengan satu jari telunjukknya.

"Andai kau ni masih bisa aku miliki." Senyum Boboiboy yang terasa nanar. Fang menunduk. Ia tidak bisa menatap Boboiboy. _'Ya, andai. Sayangnya kau terlambat.'_ Batin Fang dalam diamnya.

Fang tidak merespon sentuhan Boboiboy. Ia hening dan menundukkan kepalanya. Boboiboy semakin merasakan jika mereka memang tidak akan bisa bersama. Terutama Fang yang memang telah memiliki Ying. Ying menurutnya merupakan perempuan yang baik untuk Fang. Mereka sama-sama pintar, hebat dan berbakat. Tapi, begitu sulit melihat Fang bersama Ying.

"Maafkan aku, jom kita balik."

Fang menatap Boboiboy yang menyiapkan punggungnya untuk menggendongnya. Fang maju perlahan lalu memegang kedua pundak Boboiboy dengan sedikit menekannya.

"Jangan katakan apapun. Terutama tentang aku dan Ying. Aku tak mungkin melepaskannya."

Boboiboy diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Namun, perlahan ia bangkit dan menatap Fang pelan-pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi biar saat ini aku jadi milik kau."

Mata hazel itu menatap Fang dalam. Tangannya menarik tangan Fang mendekat. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, dan bibir Boboiboy dengan lembut menghapuskan pertemuan mata mereka.

...

Ying tengah berjalan menuju rumah Fang. Ia ingin mengambil catatannya yang ketinggalan saat mereka belajar bersama di perpustakaan dan Fang membawanya pulang. Ying membawa beberapa donat lobak merah kesukaan kekasihnya. Mengingat Fang juga sedang cedera, jadi sekalian Ying menemui dan memberikan dukungan pada kekasihnya itu.

Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya kelihatan berjalan berdua dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya. Dan yang aneh adalah bibir kekasihnya itu menyentuh bibir Boboiboy. sesuatu yang belum pernah ia dapatkan dari Fang.

"Mmmph.." Erang Fang saat tiba-tiba bibirnya terdorong oleh bibir Boboiboy. Namun, Fang kelihatan lebih tenang dan mulai merasakan nyaman saat dua bibir itu bertemu. Setelah cukup lama menikmati rasa bibir Fang yang tipis, Boboiboy melepasnya.

"Jangan katakan ini pada Ying." Fang membuang mukanya sambil menutupi bibirnya.

...

Boboiboy sampai di sekolah lebih awal. Semalaman ia tidak dapat tidur. Fang, iya Fang begitu aneh. Ia begitu berbeda. Ia begitu kosong. Terutama ketika Boboiboy menciumnya. Fang benar-benar tidak melakukan penolakan padanya.

"Hai Boboiboy!" Sapa seorang anak perempuan berkerudung merah jambu tersenyum sumringah.

"Eh, h-hai." Jawab Boboiboy yang terkejut lamunannya dibuyarkan. Yaya tersenyum lalu mengambil kursi dekat Boboiboy dan duduk di samping Boboiboy.

"Kau mau temani aku nanti?" Tanya Yaya sambil menatap Boboiboy dengan memelas.

"Eh? Nak kemana?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sebenarnya malas meladeni temannya ini.

"Terserah kau je." Yaya menjawab pertanyaan serius Boboiboy dengan gelaknya yang khas. Senyumnya begitu terkembang saat berbicara dengan Boboiboy.

Mata Boboiboy mulai tidak fokus. Ia mulai mencari keberadaan Fang di kelas yang tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan rambut navy blue masuk ke kelas dengan angkuh. Deibelakangnya terlihat seorang wanita yang selalu bersamanya. Mereka bergandengan sampai Fang meletakkan tasnya, lalu beranjak pergi dengan wanita berkacamata itu.

"Nak kemana kau?" Tanya Boboiboy menghentikan langkah Fang dan Ying.

"Bukan urusan kau." Fang lalu merangkul Ying dan perlahan menjauh dan menghilang ditelan jarak. Boboiboy diam sambil menatap punggung Fang yang kini telah lenyap. Tinggal ia merasakan perih yang luar biasa. Tapi ia harus tetap kuat.

"Eh, tadi sampai mana?" Tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba kembali fokus pada Yaya.

...

Boboiboy sedang menyeruput es koko kesukaannya. Setelah membantu Tok Aba membereskan kedai ia duduk sambil menyeruput hasil kerjanya.

"Hai Boboiboy." Sapa seorang wanita dengan kacamata.

"Hai Ying." Sapa Boboiboy dengan masih menyedot sisa-sisa ice chocolatenya. Ying kelihatan serius dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Boboiboy agar hanya fokus padanya.

"Aku tahu sesuatu antara kau dan Fang, _ma_."

'BURP' Boboiboy tersedak ice chocolate yang sedang dinikmatinya tiba-tiba. Ying sendiri sudah mengetahui reaksi yang akan Boboiboy berikan ketika mendengar hal ini.

"Ah sudahlah, _ma_. Jangan menghindar lagi, _wo_. "Kau suka pada Fang kan?"

Boboiboy dibuat membeku. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ahaha, apa tadi kau cakap?"

"Heleh, kau ni. Jangan pura-pura lagi. _Haiya_ , aku pikir kau temanku."

Boboiboy benar-benar bingung. Harus apa dia sekarang. Dia melirik ochobot sebentar lalu menatap Ying lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Apa maksud kau ni? Aku dan Fang? Haha tak sudi aku dengan orang macam dia. Lagipula aku ni masih normal." Jawab Boboiboy mencoba berkelit.

"Apa buktinya, _ma_?"

"Aku suka pada Yaya."

Ying sekarang yang diam membeku. Perkataan Boboiboy menskak-matnya. Namun, ia masih belum kehabisan akal untuk membuktikan penglihatannya itu.

" _Haiya_ , kau ciuman dengannya kemarin."

Boboiboy masih tidak percaya Ying menyaksikan semua itu. Boboiboy diam sebentar membiarkan otaknya berpikir.

"Tak de. Aku hanya membantu membersihkan mata Fang yang terkena debu. Tak lebih." Jawabnya mencoba santai.

"Benarkah? Hmm, aku tak percaya, _ma_."

"Terserah kau je. Kalau kau tak percaya lebih baik kau akhiri saja hubungan kau dengan Fang. Bukankah kepercayaan itu kunci? Haish macamana kalau Fang tahu orang yang dicintainya tidak percaya lagi padanya." Dengan lancar Boboiboy berkelit. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melihat mereka benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

" _Haiya_ , apa maksud kau ni?! Dahlah, kalau kau memang suka Yaya. Awas kau dekati Fang lagi, _ma_."

Ying berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy yang benar-benar kesal padanya sekarang.

"Kau tak beli ice chocolate atau hot chocolate?"

"Tak."

Ying segera menjauh dari pandangan Boboiboy. Yang sekarang Boboiboy pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia mempertanggungjawabkan perkataannya. Bodoh sekali ia membawa-bawa Yaya dalam masalah ini.

...

Gopal sedang bersama Yaya mengerjakan laporan atas hasil kegiatan sekolahnya kemarin. Gopal kelihatannya mulai lelah. Ia berhenti lalu mulai mengganggu Yaya.

"Hei, kau ni. Serius benarlah."

"Kau yang tidak serius. Cepat selesaikan tugas kau." Yaya kelihatan kesal. Ia sekarang ingin sekali melempar Gopal dengan laptopnya.

"Kau ni, rehat dululah." Gopal kelihatan benar-benar santai.

"Haish coba ada Boboiboy disini." Kata Yaya tiba-tiba membuat Gopal penasaran.

"Apelah kau ni? Kenapa Boboiboy?" Tanya Gopal sebenarnya malas.

Wajah Yaya tiba-tiba memerah. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Gopal. Dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Tak de. Sudah kerjakan je punya kau."

"Jangan bohong kau ni. Cepat beritahu aku. Kau suka pada Boboiboy?" Tanya Gopal yang tiba-tiba begitu ingin tahu melihat perubahan wajah Yaya.

"Bukan urusan kau."

...

Ying sedang menyalin catatannya. Telepon genggamnya yang berwarna kuning tiba-tiba berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tertera nama Yaya, sahabatnya di layar telpon tersebut.

"Halo? Ada apa, _ma_?"

"Halo, Ying?" Jawab suara di ujung sana.

"Iya, ada apa kau menelponku, _ma_?"

"Aku mau ke rumah kau. Boleh?" Jawab Yaya lagi suaranya agak bergetar. Sepertinya ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu.

" _Haiya_ , tentu boleh. Ada apa, _ma_?" Jawab Ying mulai tidak fokus dengan catatannya.

"Aku mau cerita tentang dia. Kau tahu kan?" tanya Yaya mulai membicarakan rahasia mereka.

"Ya, ya. Jom kesini, _wo_. Ceritakan je." Ying kelihatannya mengerti arah pembicaraan Yaya tentang si 'dia'.

"Gopal sepertinya tahu tentang perasaanku pada Boboiboy."

Bersambung

* * *

YAAMPUN

LAMA SEKALI TIDAK APDET

CERITANYA MAKIN NGACO, SAYA SENDIRI SEBAL

Maaf belum ada yang hot saya lagi tobat /diinjek

Kuliah membuat saya mati rasa dan kehilangan kasih sayang :"""" ceritanya makin ga jelas ya? Yaudahlahya maafkan saya apdet yang super keong ini membuat kalian serasa ingin membantingbanting saya /loh/ kesibukan kuliah membuat saya terhempas

Semoga kalian masih sabar ya

Maafkan segala kesalahan saya typo, ooc, plot yang makin ga jelas, cerita yang kepanjangan, apdet keong, kesalahan diksi, dan yang lainnya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya makasih semua yang telah mendorong saya 'terpaksa' menyelesaikan fic ini ditengahtengah tugas makalah saya

Luv u all :

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	8. Neptune

"Gopal sepertinya tahu tentang perasaanku pada Boboiboy."

...

Ying mengacak-acak kamar fang dan memindahkan buku-bukunya.

"Kau ni, dah lah." Fang duduk di kasurnya risih melihat kamarnya diacak. Ia memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa kehadiran Ying benar-benar membuatnya malas sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar kamar dan ingin bermain bola keranjang sekarang.

" _Haiya_ , Fang. Kau ni..." Tiba-tiba Ying menghentikan kegiatannya mengacak kamar Fang lalu menatap Fang dengan serius.

"Hmm?" Jawab Fang malas menanggapi Ying.

"Lihat aku, _ma_! Kau berubah sejak ada Boboiboy tu ke sini."

Fang malas menanggapi Ying hanya memutar bola matanya melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"FANG!" Ying sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya agar Fang melihatnya. Fang yang benar-benar tidak mood hari itu malah meninggalkan Ying di kamarnya sendirian.

Ying yang kesal tidak tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya seakan tidak peduli padanya. Ia memindahkan sebuah album foto dari pangkuannya untuk mengejar Fang yang sudah meninggalkan kamar. Tiba-tiba sehelai foto terjatuh dari albumnya.

Ying mengambil foto tersebut perlahan dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Ia terdiam perlahan air matanya mulai menggenang. "Tak mungkin, _ma_."

...

Boboiboy menendang bolanya berkali-kali ke arah tembok. Pikirannya hampa. Dan ia sedang memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir tentang skenario yang akan dibuatnya terkait dengan kalimat bodohnya pada Ying.

Boboiboy tak mungkin membuat Yaya jadi korbannya. Tapi tak mungkin juga ia menghindarinya. Ia terlanjur berkata-kata.

...

Fang ada di sofanya sambil duduk dan mencoba mengembalikan moodnya yang habis dirusak Ying. Ia menghela napas perlahan lalu mencoba mencari remote TV.

"Apa yang kau cari, _ma_?"

"Bukan urusan kau." Fang menjawabnya dengan sedikit ketus. Ying terlihat makin ingin menangis mendengar kekasihnya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu dingin.

"Kau ni. _Haiya_ , salah apa aku, _ma_?"

"Menurutmu?" Fang balik bertanya sambil terus mencari remotenya.

"Ada apa kau dan Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying mulai memancing kekesalan Fang.

"Takde."

"Tak, pasti kau ada apa-apa, _ma_." Ying bersikeras membuat Fang bicara.

"Kau, dahlah kalau kau tak percaya." Fang sama sekali tak mau menatap Ying yang kelihatannya tinggal menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Kau lihat, _wo_. Foto ini?! Kenape bukan fotoku, _ma_?"

Ying setengah melempar album yang ditemukannya tadi. Begitu banyak foto Boboiboy dengan Fang. Namun ada sebuah foto Boboiboy yang menurutnya sangat menarik perhatian. Sebuah tulisan tangan khas Fang tertera di belakang foto itu.

' _Aku akan menunggumu.'_

Ying menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan dirinya agar air matanya yang pertama itu tidak meluncur. " _Haiya_ , aku juga menemukan ini!" Ying menunjukkan sebuah foto Fang dan Boboiboy di tengah lapangan bola sepak dengan Fang memegang piala kemenangan Boboiboy.

"Di-dimana kau temukan tu semua?" Fang mulai bingung.

"Foto ini kutemukan terselip di bingkai di balik foto kita berdua, _ma_."

Fang lemas. Ia diam memperhatikan Ying mulai meluncurkan air matanya. Fang tak mengerti harus menjelaskan apa pada Ying. Iya, Fang sayang pada Ying.

"Kau tahu aku dan Boboiboy berteman."

"Jangan bohong, _ma_! Kalian sejak dulu tak de dekat-dekatnya sama sekali. Sekarang maksud kau apa?!"

Fang bisu. Benar kata Ying. Dari dahulu yang mereka lakukan berdua hanya bertengkar merebutkan siapa yang paling populer. Entah darimana rasa itu berasal.

"Tolong jangan menangis."

...

Yaya berada di ruang tamu rumah Ying. Ia telah menunggu sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Krek

Terlihat Ying diantar Fang masuk ke dalam rumah Ying.

"Yaya! _Haiya_ , kenapa tak bilang, _ma_?" Ying memeluk Yaya. Suara Ying yang lincah mengajak Yaya untuk masuk.

"Eng... Aku nak balik ya." Fang kelihatan canggung sambil menatap ke arah Ying. Ying berjalan ke arah Fang lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Fang. " _Haiya_ , kau boleh balik."

Fang sedikit tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Ying dan perlahan meninggalkan rumah Ying.

"Kalian ni, serasi benarlah. Buat Iri je." Yaya sedikit menggoda Ying yang terlihat begitu sayang pada Fang.

"Hehehe, Janganlah macam tu, _ma_. Ada apa ke sini, _wo_?" Tanya Ying sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Ya, Gopal. Kau tahu? Dia sepertinya tahu kalau aku suka pada Boboiboy."

" _Haiya_ , kau tahu Boboiboy bilang apa, _ma_?" Tanya Ying dengan muka jahilnya. Hal ini semakin membuat Yaya penasaran.

"Ape tu?"

" _Haiya_ , Boboiboi suka pada kau, _ma_."

...

Fang duduk di kedai Tok Aba. Sebenarnya ia ingin menunggu satu sosok yang selalu ingin dilihatnya.

"Hush"

Fang menatap sosok laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya menempelkan iced koko ke pipi Fang yang putih. Senyum laki-laki itu masih sama. Masih menawan, masih membuat jantung Fang bedebar-debar.

Sosok yang dicarinya itu duduk di sebelahnya lalu menatap Fang perlahan. Wajah Fang merah perlahan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Boboiboy.

"Kau nih. Wajah kau merah benar. Ada apa?" Tanya Boboiboy pura-pura bodoh. Tangannya mulai jahil menyentuh pipi Fang yang putih yang sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Fang merasakan pipinya mulai panas disentuh tangan Boboiboy. ia tertunduk, tidak berani menatap sosok di depannya. "Kau mau merasakan bibirku?"

Fang diam. Jantungnya berhenti berdenyut. Wajahnya semakin merah dan semakin tertunduk. "Hentikan." Selanya pelan. Namun Boboiboy mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya. Ia memegang kerah baju Fang dengan paksa. Menarik kerahnya dan mendekatkan wajah Fang ke wajah Boboiboy.

"Macamana kalau kita bertengkar je?"

"Ma-maksud kau?" Tanya Fang semakin memerah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." Senyum jahil Boboiboy semakin lebar. Ia mulai melangkang tangannya ke arah leher Fang yang jenjang sembil mengelusnya lembut dengan satu jari membuat Fang sedikit 'merinding'.

" Mari ke rumahku."

...

Ying mencoba menghubungi Fang sedari tadi. Setelah pertengkaran yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

" _Tolong jangan menangis." Fang menatap Ying dengan nada yang sedikit membentak._

" _Kau suka dengan Boboiboy kan? Jawab, ma!" Ying berteriak. Air matanya meluncur semua bagai hujan._

" _Entahlah." Nada marah Fang mulai surut diganti dengan mukanya yang kelihatan bersalah. Ying menatapnya pilu. Benar-benar tak ada jalan keluar selain mereka berpisah._

" _Boboiboy suka pada Yaya, ma."_

 _Fang membelalak. Ia bangkit dari sofanya menatap Ying kaku. " Lalu apa mau kau?"_

" _Dahlah. Kalian ini sama-sama laki-laki, ma. Dan kau tahu aku cinta pada kau." Air mata Ying deras mengalir. Fang yang sedari tadi diam saja perlahan merasa bersalah._

" _Tolong, jangan paksa aku." Ujar Fang melembut. Perlahan ia mendekati Ying sambil memeluknya. Sebab Fang tahu ia masih sayang pada Ying, namun hatinya tak dapat dibohongi._

 _..._

' _Bodoh! Bodoh!'_

Fang mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Dengan bodohnya ia mau saja diajak Boboiboy ke rumahnya. Ia tidak mengerti lagi apa yang akan dilakukan Boboiboy padanya.

Fang duduk di samping Boboiboy yang sekarang juga sedang duduk. Suasananya bergitu canggung. Dengan canggungnya, Fang mengambil remote tv yang ada di meja depannya.

"Untuk apa menonton?" Tanya Boboiboy menyentuh tangan Fang yang sekarang tengah memegang remote. Boboiboy lalu mendorong Fang sampai ia terbaring benar di sofa.

"Henti—" Boboiboy menutup mulut Fang dengan tangannya. Dan tangan yang satunya mencengkeram tangan Fang agar tidak bergerak dan tetap dalam posisinya.

"Diamlah." Mata hazel itu melihat Fang seperti mangsanya. Membuat Fang sedikit takut. Boboiboy menatap Fang perlahan lalu menyentuh leher Fang yang jenjang seakan sedang menentukan dimana tempat yang cocok untuk melumpuhkannya.

Fang terdiam sambil menatap Boboiboy. Tatapannya perlahan melemah. Dan Fang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terserah kau sekarang,"

Boboiboy terkejut mendengar lelaki berkacamata ungu itu begitu pasrah. Kelihatannya mood Fang tidak begitu baik. Boboiboy mulai menjauh dari Fang, memberikan ia sedikit ruang. "Kau... Kenapa ni?" Tanya Boboiboy agak bingung dengan sikap Fang yang seakan 'menawarkan' diri.

"Jom, kau akan melakukan 'itu' padaku kan?"

Boboiboy semakin bingung. Ini sebenarnya lampu hijau untuk Boboiboy, tetapi ada yang salah menurutnya. Boboiboy masih diam mengamati Fang. Fang kelihatan sebal diperhatikan mulai mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Boboiboy. Tangan Fang mulai melingkar di leher Boboiboy. Senyum nakalnya mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya serius.

"Kau nak aku duluan?"

...

Ying berdiam di atas tempat tidurnya memperhatikan telepon genggamnya yang tidak bereaksi sedikitpun dari tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak enak pada Fang. Intinya Ying sama sekali tidak betah berlama-lama bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu. Namun ia juga terlalu malu untuk menghubunginya duluan.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Ying berbunyi. Ying dengan cepat merebut handphonenya.

"Halo F-"

"Hai Ying. Ehehehehe."

Suara perempuan yang begitu familiar memenuhi telinganya. Tapi bukan itu yang dibutuhkannya, ia butuh suara Fang.

" _Haiya_ , ada apa _wo_?" Tanya Ying agak malas.

"Eng, bantu aku mendekati Boboiboy."

…

Pertanyaan Fang membuat Boboiboy malah takut sendiri. Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Boboiboy. Membuat nafasnya yang hangat menyentuh hidung Boboiboy perlahan. Fang mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

"Mpphhh…" Terasa bibir Fang yang lembut menyentuh bibir Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang mulai menikmati belaian bibir Fang yang lembut langsung mengambil alih. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawah Fang. Fang yang merasakan bibirnya tergigit mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan seakan membiarkan Boboiboy masuk menelusurinya.

"Nnnnh...hhhh.." Fang mulai merasakan hangat di mulutnya.

Boboiboy memeluk Fang sesemakin erat sambil memainkan lidahnya menyentuh tempat-tempat sensitif di mulut Fang. Perlahan organ tak bertulang milik Boboiboy bertemu dengan milik Fang.

"Enghhh... hahh..hhhh..."

Fang mendorong Boboiboy perlahan. Ia kehabisan napas. Namun Boboiboy kelihatannya tidak ingin melepaskan lidahnya dari dalam mulut Fang. "Mpphh..hh.." Erang Fang mulai membutuhkan oksigen.

Perlahan Boboiboy mulai melepaskan lidahnya lalu membiarkan Fang sedikit menarik oksigen.

"Kelihatannya kau panas betul?" Tanya Boboiboy menyeringai.

"Nghh... hhh.." Fang masih tersengal-sengal.

Tidak memperdulikan Fang, Boboiboy langsung menarik ujung baju Fang dan menariknya ke atas hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Kulit Fang yang putih lobak dan agak kemerahan terlihat begitu menarik untuk Boboiboy. Boboiboy mulai membelai leher jenjang Fang yang diikuti dengan erangannya,"Enghh...hhh."

Tangan Boboiboy yang jahil bermain dengan _nipple_ Fang sedangankan lidahnya menelusuri setiap lekukan leher Fang yang putih jenjang.

"Nhhh...aahh..." Erang Fang sambil menempatkan tangannya di kepala Boboiboy. kelihatannya Fang mulai menikmati belaian lembut lidah Boboiboy. Lidah nakal Boboiboy mulai menyusuri dadah Fang yang bidang, seakan ingin memakannya. Tangan Boboiboypun tak kalah ingin membuka celana yang digunakan Fang sedari tadi.

"Nghh... mmmhh.. Hen...ti..kanhhh...ahhhh..."

Fang mulai merasakan 'milik'nya disentuh oleh Boboiboy. Tangan Boboiboy mengelus lembut 'milik' Fang. Membuat Fang tidak bisa berpikir sehat. Ia menginginkan lebih.

"hmm.. Kau ni, cepat sekali." Kata Boboiboy menyeringai lembut sambi perlahan meremas 'milik' Fang.

"Mmhh..aahhh..hhh..."

Fang sedikit terkejut 'milik'nya diremas.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Fang berbunyi.

...

Ying yang tadinya malu akhirnya memberanikan diri menelpon Fang. Ia menunggu teleponnya diangkat. Namun, Fang sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya.

' _Haiya_ , Apa Fang marah padaku, _ma_?' Batin Ying merasa tidak enak. Namun, ia masih mencoba sampai tiga kali. Dan teleponnya benar-benar tidak diangkat.

Ia lalu berangkat menuju rumah Fang. Namun, sesampainya disana ternyata Fang tidak ada. Hal ini membuatnya berpikiran negatif.

' _Haiya_ , apa mungkin Fang dah punya wanita lain selain aku?'

Ying berjalan dengan lunglai ke Kedai Tok Aba. Saat ini dia butuh Iced Chocolate andalan Tok Aba untuk memulihkan rasa sedihnya.

"Iced Chocolate satu, _ma_."

Ochobot yang menjaga kedai itu sendirian. Ying duduk sambil termenung.

"Kau ni, kenapelah?" Tanya Ochobot sambil terus membuatkan iced Chocolate pesanan Ying.

"Takdelah, _ma_. Hanya sedikit sedih." Jawab Ying dengan mood yang sudah rusak.

"Ih Kau ni. Mari nikmati Iced Chocolate dulu."

"Haiya, Ochobot dimana Tok Aba?" Tanya Ying berbasa-basi.

"Dia sedang pergi, katanya nak cari kayu bakar?" Kata Ochobot sambil mencuci gelas-gelas.

"Hah? Untuk apa, _ma_?" Tanya Ying

"Entahlah."

"Macamana dengan Boboiboy, _ma_? Mengapa dia tak jaga ini kedai?" Tanya Ying sekedar saja.

"Hmm, tadi dia orang pulang dengan Fang." Ochobot menjawab sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang telah ia cuci tadi.

"Maksud kau? Fang ada di rumah Boboiboy, _ma_?"

...

Telepon Fang telah berbunyi tiga kali. Ia tidak memperdulikannya, dan Boboiboy makin ganas melahapnya. Mereka semakin panas. Perlahan, Boboiboy menarik celana Fang turun hingga ia benar-benar telanjang.

Fang yang merasa tidak adil mulai membuka kancing baju Boboiboy berusaha menelanjanginya juga. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Fang merasa ia tidak dapat berpikir sehat. Boboiboy kembali menempelkan bibirnya yang lembut dengan ganas di atas bibir Fang lalu melumat bibir Fang.

"Mmmnnhhh...hhh..." Erang Fang menahan nafsunya yang semakin menjadi.

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibuka, seorang anak perempuan berkacamata bulat melihat mereka dengan terkejut.

"Fang, k-kau..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

HAHAHA

Maaf saya menghilang seperti bang toyip

Maafkan chapter yang ini bener-bener absurd

Saya kehabisan ide :"D #curhat

Ya dan ini akan panjang. Ga juga sih, entah :/

Saya harap kalian masih setia walaupun lelah menanti (?) mungkin chp selanjutnya baru saya aplut 6 bulan kedepan :" maafkeun saya sibuc kuliah

Maafkan atas ke OOCannya, typo, cerita yang benar-benar ga jelas, update kayak bang toyip, EYD yang tidak baik, ketidak hot-annya dan segala kesalahnannya. Saya menerima kritik, saran dan curhatan (?)

Terimakasih banyak yang masih setia nunggu :")


	9. Dark Pluto

_Seorang gadis keturunan Tionghoa duduk di sebuah kursi di kelasnya. Tatapannya jauh memandang jendela. Matanya bergerak mengikuti awan-awan yang seakan bergerak searah angin. Hari sudah mulai sore, namun ia belum bisa pulang._

" _Hey Ying, aku duduk disini. Boleh?"_

 _Seorang laki-laki bermata hazel dengan rambut violet tua memandangnya. "Haiya, kau ni buat kaget je,ma. Duduk je lah"_

 _Mereka berteman sejak dulu. Eng, Teman?_

 _Sepertinya tidak. Ying sangat membenci Fang. Sejak awal Fang pindah ke pulau Rintis, masuk di kelas mereka. Ying benci gaya Fang yang sangat sombong, seolah-olah dia paling tampan, paling populer, paling hebat. Apalagi keinginan Fang untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy, sahabat Ying. Membuat wanita itu makin sebal saja padanya. Tapi sekarang mereka harus terjebak berdua. Ya, mereka harus mengikuti pelatihan lomba selama satu setengah bulan._

...

"Fang, k-kau..."

Suara Ying terhenti.

Ia bingung. Ia kaget dan ia merasakan lututnya lemas.

Ying merasakan air matanya mulai memenuhi kantung air matanya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera berlari keluar rumah Boboiboy.

Fang yang terkejut dengan Ying segera mendorong Boboiboy sesaat Ying meninggalkan rumah itu. Fang segera mencari pakaian yang telah dilucuti Boboiboy tadi. Wajahnya benar-benar panik. Dan Boboiboy benar-benar ingin menonjok wajahnya sendiri.

...

 _Sebenarnya agak risih Fang ada di sampingnya selama 2 jam setiap harinya sepulang sekolah. Belum lagi dengan sikapnya yang benar-benar membuatnya risih dan kebisingan yang diterimanya sebelum pelatihan dimulai. Ya, suara ribut yang ditimbulkan para anak perempuan fansnya._

" _Ying, aku nak pinjam penghapus kau."_

 _Ying memberikan penghapusnya tanpa menatap Fang sedikitpun. Hal ini membuat Fang agak kesal._

" _Kau ni. Sejak awal kau kelihatan tak senang aku disini."_

" _Haiya, perasaan kau je." Jawab Ying malas. "Perasaanku tak pernah salah."_

 _Ying makin sebal dengan jawaban Fang yang seolah-olah mendewakan dirinya sendiri._

" _Dah lah diam saja, wo."_

 _Ying menutup percakapan dengan wajah cemberut. Namun, Fang mulai menemukan suatu yang menarik._

 _..._

Fang telah cukup lama berlari mencari Ying. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berlari ke jalan-jalan dimana kira-kira di lalui oleh Ying.

Boboiboy terdiam di atas sofanya. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kejadian bergulir begitu cepat. Sampai ia sendiri bingung. Boboiboy meraih handphonenya. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia menelpon Yaya

"Halo?" Jawab suara wanita di ujung sana.

"Ying ada bersama kau?" Tanya Boboiboy

"Ying? Tak de Ying disini." Jawab Yaya kelihatan sangat heran dengan maksud Boboiboy bertanya Ying padanya.

"Oh. Dah lah. Terimakasih Yaya."

"Nnn...Boboiboy,k-kau sibuk besok?" Suara Yaya sedikit gugup.

"Hmm, sepertinya tak de apa-apa. Kenapa?"

"Kau nak tak temani aku? Dua hari lagi adikku ulang tahun. Kau nak bantu aku pilihkan hadiahnya?"

"Belikan je adik kau tu semacam mainan." Jawab Boboiboy sekenanya.

Boboiboy sedikit terhenti. Sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

"Apa kau cakap? Adikku dah tak main mainan lagi lah."

Boboiboy baru mengingat. Ia telah meninggalkan pulau Rintis cukup lama. Adik Yayapun pasti sudah besar.

"Oh. Iye lah."

"Kau nak temani aku?" Tanya Yaya kelihatannya sangat mengharapkan Boboiboy. "Oke."

...

 _Ying duduk di kursinya sambil membuka handphonenya yang berisikan pesan dari Yaya, sahabatnya. Senyum menghiasi wajah Ying yang putih lobak._

" _Hey, sedang apa kau ni?" Tanya Fang mengambil telepon genggam itu tiba-tiba._

" _Haiya, kembalikan, ma!" Ying kelihatan begitu kesal dengan sikap Fang._

 _Fang mengangkan telepon genggam Ying tinggi-tinggi agar ia tidak dapat menggapainya. Ying mencoba mengambil telepon genggamnya. Dengan postur tubuh Fang yang sangat tinggi, membuat Ying sangat kesulitan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ying mencoba melompat mengambil telepon genggamnya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia._

" _Fang, Kembali-"_

 _Ying yang sedari tadi mencoba mengambil handphonenya tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dengan cepat Fang menangkapnya dan mendekapnya dengan tangan yang satunya._

 _Mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik. Wajah mereka cukup dekat. Membuat Ying sedikit salah tingkah._

" _Kau ni. Tak ape?" Tanya Fang kelihatan terkejut._

" _Haiya, sini kembalikan!"_

 _Ying segera merebut handphone itu tanpa menatap wajah Fang dan berjalan menjauhi Fang._

 _Jantungnya mulai kacau sekarang._

...

Gopal ada di lapangan bola sepak sekarang. Ia menendang-nendang bolanya tanpa arah pikitrannya tertuju pada hal lain. Hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat memperdulikannya.

Tentang Yaya dan Boboiboy.

Apakah Yaya benar-benar serius dengan Boboiboy?

...

 _Hari ini, di sudut kantin benar-benar ramai dengan anak perempuan. Sedangkan Ying duduk di sudut lainnya merasa risih._

" _Haiya, ini kerjaan dia lagi." Gerutunya sambil menyantap bekal sandwichnya._

" _Dahlah, jangan kau benci-benci macam ni. Nanti kau suka." Yaya yang ada di sebelahnya akhirnya menanggapi gerutuan Ying dari tadi._

 _Ying sedikit terkejut dengan penyataan sahabatnya sendiri."Tak mungkin, wo."_

 _Yaya hanya sedikit tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada bekalnya._

" _Hai Ying." Sapa seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya._

" _Hai Fang!" Sapa Yaya pada Fang sambil menyenggol siku Ying yang enggan menatap wajah Fang._

" _Haiya, Apelah kau datang ke sini?!"_

" _Macamana kau ni. Memangnya aku tak boleh disini?" Fang akhirnya duduk di kursi tepat di depan Ying. "Aku ingin berbincang je dengan calon lawanku." Senyum nakal Fang berkibar di depan wajah Ying membuatnya semakin ingin memukul Fang._

" _Jangan harap kau bisa kalahkan aku, ma." Jawab Ying sekenanya._

 _Tiba-tiba Fang mengambil sebuah sandwich dari kotak makan Ying dan langsung melahapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Lalu bangkit berdiri seakan meninggalkan tempatnya._

" _Haiya, ini bekalku. Mana kau ada bekal?!" Tanya Ying sengit._

" _Ada, tapi dah habis. Aku masih lapar."_

" _Ish kau ni! " Ying mulai naik darah. Ia mulai ingin benar-benar memukul laki-laki yang ada di depannya, sayangnya Yaya segera menghentikannya._

" _Dah, kau jangan cemberut seperti itu. Nanti cantiknya hilang." Kata Fang sembari menyentuh pipi Ying lalu meninggalkan Dua wanita itu terdiam._

...

Boboiboy duduk di atas kursi kedai. Matanya terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Ya. Hari ini ia memiliki janji dengan Yaya dan mereka bertemu di kedai Tok Aba. Namun, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat kenampakan dari sosok perempuanberkerudung itu. Boboiboy telah menunggunya hampir 1 jam disini.

Boboiboy mulai menyerah. Ia perlahan mengangkat badannya dari kursi hendak berjalan pulang. Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan dengan kerudung merah jambunya dengan setengah berlari mendekati Boboiboy.

"Hahh... haah.. Sori lah aku telat." Kata Yaya masih agak terbata-bata.

"Iyelah." Boboiboy memaksakan bibirnya untuk memberikan sedikit senyum. Sesuatu berbeda dari perempuan ini. Ya, ia sudah lebih dewasa. Yaya menggunakan rok panjang yang masih anggun, serta make up tipis yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik.

"Jom kita berangkat!"

...

 _Sejak kejadian kemarin, Ying jadi malas duduk berdekatan dengan Fang. Ini bukan karena sandwichnya yang diambil paksa, tapi karena laki-laki itu Ying menjadi bahan pembicaraan hampir satu sekolah._

 _Hampir semua anak perempuan menatapnya dengan benci. Seolah Ying telah mengambil pacar mereka. Ying meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya di kelas. Untung dia tidak sekelas dengan Fang. Ying sangat bersyukur untuk hal ini._

 _Ying menatap ke arah mejanya. Terlihat sebuah kertas berbentuk amplop warna putih . Ying mulai membuka kertas tersebut. 'Maafkan aku.'_

 _Ying melihat sebuah coklat kesukaannya dan sebungkus cookies dalam sebuah plastik yang diikat dengan pita warna merah. Ying mulai duduk, lalu diam dan berpikir._

' _Haiya, ini ulah siapa?'_

 _Ying segera menyimpan bungkusan itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia takut nanti timbul fitnah._

 _Siang ini matahari bersinar begitu terik._

 _Ying yang baru sampai di kelas pelatihannya segera mencari tempat duduk kesukaannya lalu duduk dan segera mencari air minum dalam tasnya. "Haiya, dah habis, wo" Gerutunya._

 _Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa dingin. Ying segera menatap sumber dingin tersebut. Terlihat Fang membawa botol air mineral yang dingin dan cukup menggoda menempel di pipi Ying._

" _Ish apelah kau ni?!"_

" _Untuk kau lah." Kata Fang lalu ia segera duduk di kursi sebelah Ying yang kosong._

" _Haiya, kau tak boleh duduk disini!" Ying mencoba mendorong Fang agar pindah. "Tak mau."_

 _Ying benar-benar kesal dengan Fang. 'Maunya apa sih Fang ini?' gerutunya dalam hati._

 _Terjadi peristiwa diam-diaman antara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya_

" _Hey, macamana cokelatku tadi? Kau suka tak?"_

" _HAH? ITU COKELAT DARI KAU, MA?" Ying sedikit terkejut._

" _Iyelah. Macamana enak?" Tanya Fang tersenyum._

 _Ying menggerutu dalam hati. Cokelatnya sudah dihabiskan. Coba saja ia tidak serakus itu._

" _Dah kubuang." Kata Ying ketus._

 _Fang tertawa sambil menatap Ying. Mata mereka bertemu perlahan. Wajah Fang yang tegas dan senyumnya yang manis memang seperti coklat. Tiba-tiba Ying merasakan sesuatu yang aneh._

" _Terimakasih cokelatnya." Akhirnya Ying menjawab dengan sedikit ketus sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

 _..._

Ying masih belum dapat menerima kejadian kemarin. Ia tak mau seperti ini, tapi memang kelihatannya tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Ying terdiam di kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya yang di dapat dari Fang sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Disaat mereka belum berpacaran. Bahkan Ying masih menyimpan bungkus cokelat beserta plastik dan pitanya yang diberikan Fang pertama kali.

Ying benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak dapat membenci Boboiboy juga, karena Boboiboy sahabatnya juga. Ying memilih diam dan menumpahkan segala kekesalannya sendirian.

...

 _Sejak kejadian cokelat itu, perlahan Ying mulai dapat menerima Fang. Mereka mulai dekat. Terutama setelah akhirnya Ying tahu Fang tidak sejahat yang ia pikirkan. Walaupun memang kadang Ying merasa kurang nyaman. Terutama fans Fang membuatnya semakin malas._

" _Hey. Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Fang pada Ying siang ini._

" _Haiya, hari rabu lah." Jawab Ying polos._

" _Nak main ke sehabis balik sekolah ni?" Tanya Fang tiba-tiba. Ying menatap Fang dengan sedikit kaget. Ia punya rencana hari ini. Ying dan keluarganya akan merayakan ulang tahunnya setelah balik dari sekolah._

" _Jomlah. Bentar je." Fang memohon sambil mencubit pipi Ying perlahan. Membuat Ying tiba-tiba berdebar lagi. Wajahnya mulai merah diperlakukan seperti itu._

" _Iyelah, ma. Sebentar je."_

 _Ying agak menyesal mengiyakan permintaan Fang. Semua mata melihat ke arah mereka. Terutama perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi fans Fang._

" _Kita ni mau ke mana, wo?" Tanya Ying perlahan._

" _Duduk-duduk je lah di dekat danau. Aku suka lihat matahari terbenam di sana."_

 _Ying berjalan agak sedikit lambat di belakang Fang. Hal ini karena kaki Fang lebih panjang. Fang yang merasa meninggalkan Ying dibelakangnya lalu menoleh dan segera menarik tangan Ying lalu menggandengnya._

 _Ying sedikit terkejut. Namun ia tetap diam, walaupun sekarang jantungnya kacau. Fang perlahan tersenyum pada Ying. Membuat wanita itu goyah. Namun, Ying masih dapat membalas senyum Fang itu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, senang, berdebar-debar dan sedikit menyesal tercampur jadi satu._

 _Mereka telah sampai di tepi danau. Fang perlahan melepas gandengannya. Mereka diam berdua menyaksikkan matahari mulai memancarkan semburat oranyenya._

" _Happy Birthday, Ying." Sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulut Fang. Ying menatapnya perlahan, entah kenapa ia sangat bahagia Fang mengingat ulang tahunnya. "Terimakasih."_

 _Dibawah semburat oranye itu, Fang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah boneka teddy bear ukuran sedang dengan pita merah yang tergantung sebuah amplop pink._

...

" _Ada seseorang yang kau tunggu?"_

" _Ada."_

" _Apakah ia penting untukmu?"_

" _Entahlah. Mungkin aku yang tidak penting untuknya."_

Fang menatap sebuah kertas putih bekas sobekan sebuah buku. Terdapat satu kata yang berarti di atas kertas itu. Bertuliskan 'iya' , satu katanya yang menurutnya berarti. Fang masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ying.

Boboiboy membuatnya gila. Dan pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepala Fang, 'apa benar aku masih mencintai Ying?'

...

 _Ying sampai di rumah setelah Fang mengantarkannya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Sebuah amplop pink itu membuatnya terkejut._

' _Maukah kau jadi milikku?'_

 _Satu kalimat perusak jantung Ying. Ying hanya diam saat itu. Membuat Fang bingung. Sampai akhirnya Fang yang membuka suaranya,_

" _Tak usah kau jawab dulu sekarang."_

" _Haiya, kau ni. Masih banyak selain aku."_

" _Banyak, tapi Cuma k-" Kalimat Fang terhenti lalu ia terdiam sebentar. Kelihatannya ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi._

" _Ada seseorang yang kau tunggu?" Ying bertanya perlahan._

" _Ada."_

" _Apakah ia penting untukmu?" Tanya Ying lagi melihat Fang agak sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya._

" _Entahlah. Mungkin aku yang tidak penting untuknya." Jawab Fang lalu menatap matahari yang seluruhnya telah tertelan._

" _Tapi, saat ini hatiku hanya untuk kau."_

 _..._

Boboiboy dan Yaya berputar-putar di beberapa toko alat musik untuk mencari gitar. Yaya bilang adiknya sangat suka bermain alat musik terutama gitar.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya yang kelihatan sangat cantik hari ini. Yaya mencoba mengambil gitar yang cukup bagus yang juga cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Dengan sigap, Boboiboy mendekat ke arah Yaya membuat jarak antara mereka semakit dekat. Boboiboy mulai mengambilkan sebuah gitar itu untuk Yaya, sekaligus membuat jantung Yaya semakin keras berdetak.

Boboiboy segera menyodorkan gitar itu pada Yaya. Namun, Yaya hanya diam saja. Ia menunduk dan wajahnya merah. Perlahan ia menatap Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, aku mau berbicara."

"Cakap je lah." Boboiboy menanggapi Yaya dengan biasa.

"Aku suka pada kau."

Boboboiboy diam terkejut. Matanya membelalak, bagaikan bumerang untuk dirinya. Hal yang diucapkannya hanya untuk menyamarkan perasaannya pada Fang malah kejadian. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Maaf, aku cuma menyampaikan." Yaya benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini.

"Tak apa. Sebenarnya, aku juga suka pada kau."

* * *

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO

SEBENERNYA MAU SAYA ABISIN

TAPI GA ABIS (?)

Maaf cerita di chapter ini sampahan banget

Tapi kasian ying dihujad mulu dari kemaren. Ya di sela praktikum saya yang padat ini spesial untuk kalian.

Ceritanya nyesek ga? Nyesek ga?

Ya semakin ajaib semoga kalian masih sabar menunggu cerita sampahan saya. Tetaplah setia~~~

Maapin lama apdet ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya sybuc kuli. Maafkan juga segala kesalahan saya typo, ooc, plot yang makin ga jelas, cerita yang kepanjangan dan sampahan, kesalahan diksi, dan yang lainnya.

Untuh chp selanjutnya ya ditungguin aja kalau lama ya maap

Mohon kritik dan sarannya komen ya komen, kasi dukungan byar aq cemungud teyus (ngemis)

Makasih semua yang mendukung saya diantara lautan jurnal dan praktikum :""""""""""""""""""

 **Disclaimer : Animosta Studio**


	10. Cold Sun

"Tak apa. Sebenarnya, aku juga suka pada kau."

Mata Yaya membelalak antara kaget dan senang. Boboiboy pun tidak mempercayai kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terdiam dan memalingkan mukanya. Boboiboy mengambil tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Yaya.

"Mulai hari ini kau jadi pacarku."

...

Berita Boboiboy dan Yaya berpacaran begitu cepat menyebar di seluruh kelas. Boboiboy pun hanya bisa tersenyum jika ditanya tentang hal ini.

"Kapan kau dan Yaya berkencan?" Tanya Gopal yang sekarang jarak wajahnya ke wajah Boboiboy kurang dari 5 cm.

"Menurut kau?" Jawab Boboiboy sekenanya.

"Ish kau ni." Gopal kelihatannya jadi malas bertanya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menghembuskan nafas penuh kepasrahan.

Satu mata menatap Boboiboy. Tatapannya tajam, namun penuh kepedihan.

...

Fang hari ini memilih diam di perpustakaan. Ia tidak sedang belajar ataupun membaca buku. Yang ia inginkan hanya ketenangan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sejak kejadian itu. Ying bahkan sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Ying. Namun, ada satu orang yang membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan.

Ya, Boboiboy.

Fang diam sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja perpustakaannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia kehilangan akal sehat.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mengelus pelan rambut Fang sambil meletakkan empat buah donat lobak merah dalam sebuah tempat makan. Fang merasakan ada seseorang perlahan membuka matanya. Seorang perempuan duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"k-kau..."

"Kau kelihatan lemas, _ma_."

...

Rasanya hari ini Boboiboy dipenuhi dengan semua pertanyaan tentang hubungannya dan Yaya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin menyembunyikan dirinya. Saat istirahat tiba, Boboiboy segera mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi.

Ya, perpustakaan. Tempat paling sempurna dimana semua orang tidak boleh berisik. Dengan cepat Boboiboy langsung masuk ke dalam perpustakaan duduk pada pojok paling belakang perpustakaan yang tertutup rak-rak buku. Boboiboy memulai pencarian dengan matanya, mengamati sekitarnya yang sunyi.

Sesosok yang sangat ia kenal terlintas depan matanya. Laki-laki jenjang berkacamata itu dipisahkan dengan sebuah rak buku. Boboiboy melihatnya dari sebuah celah. Boboiboy segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat laki-laki itu.

"Ying, maafkan aku."

Fang terlihat memeluk Ying dengan sangat erat.

Boboiboy terhenti di ujung meja Fang dan Ying. Menatap mereka bisu. Entah kenapa kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan sekarang.

Sesaat mata Fang melihat ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu perlahan. Dengan tidak peduli, Fang mengalihkan kembali matanya.

...

Fang memeluk Ying dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ni benar-benar sayang pada kau."

Ying membalas pelukan Fang dengan tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu sebenarnya yang terjadi. Ia menyadari Boboiboy ada dei belakangnya. Menatap mereka, lebih tepatnya menatap Fang. Mencoba menangkap tatapan mata Fang perlahan. Namun, kali ini Ying telah bertekad.

Ia tidak akan kalah oleh Boboiboy.

Lagipula sekarang Boboiboy telah berpacaran dengan Yaya. Satu kekhawatiran Ying berkurang. Namun, ia harus tetap waspada kapan saja.

...

Yaya hari ini terlihat sangat segar dan bahagia. Sambil tersenyum, sepulang sekolah ia bertandang ke kelas Boboiboy sambil membawakan sesuatu.

"H-hai" Ujar perempuan berkerudung itu dengan canggung sambil membawa bungkusan berisi bikuit.

"Oh, Yaya. Hai" Ujar Boboiboy sedikit menggerakkan ototnya untuk menarik senyum di bibirnya.

Yaya segera menghampiri Boboiboy dan menarik kursi lalu segera duduk di sampingnya. Senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar. "Aku bawakan kau biskuitku." Senyum Yaya sambil menyerahkan biskuit mematikannya.

"Jom dimakan. Aku buat ni untuk kau je."

Boboiboy menatap biskuit menyeramkan itu. Ia tidak mau memakannya. Tapi, ia harus terlihat menyukainya. Bagaimana lalu caranya.

"Ngg... nanti je ku makan." Senyum Boboiboy agak terpaksa.

"Jomlah. Aku ni dah susah payah membuatkan ini." Yaya memaksa Boboiboy yang benar-benar enggan memakannya.  
"Jangan kau memaksa orang lain untuk makan biskuit sampah kau ni." Fang lewat sambil mengambil biskuit Yaya lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Hal ini membuat Yaya mengamuk. Ia segera mengejar Fang seakan ingin memukulnya. Untungnya Boboiboy bergerak lebih cepat untuk menghentikan Yaya.

"Dahlah, nanti kita buat sama-sama."

Perlahan Yaya menangis,"Aku susah payah membuatkan ini buat kau." Boboiboy tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia jujur sangat berterima kasih pada Fang. Namun, ia juga tidak enak pada Yaya.

...

Fang makin bingung dengan semua kejadian ini. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di kasurnya. Berpikir semua kejadian yang terjadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela Boboiboy dan Yaya berpacaran.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Entah kenapa kejadian Boboiboy dan dirinya waktu itu tidak bisa ia lupakan. Sentuhan Boboiboy membuatnya nyaman. Sebenarnya, ia menginginkan lebih. Boboiboy membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda hari itu.

"Aku ni mulai tak normal" ucap Fang sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Boboiboy merenung di kedai Tok Aba. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan semua kejadian yang ia alami. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Yaya. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat hubungan Fang makin parah. Ia pun tidak memiliki cara untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Fang. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan Fang.

Seminggu ini ia benar-benar seakan mati. Ia benar-benar menghindardari Fang secara terus-menerus. Hal ini yang membuatnya benar-benar mati. Otak boboiboy seakan sakit sekarang. Matanya rindu dengan cowok berkacamata itu. Lidahnya juga sangat ingin memanggil namanya. Namun, entah kenapa Boboiboy tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya tiap bertemu Fang. Boboiboy seakan selalu menghindar dari Fang.

Melihat hubungan Fang dan Ying perlahan membaik, membuat Boboiboy semakin bingung. Ia tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka, namun semakin boboiboy tidak ingin merusaknya, semakin pula ia merusak dirinya sendiri.

"Andai aku ni punya pilihan."

...

Yaya dan Boboiboy hari ini berkencan. Mereka pergi ke sebuah toko es krim. Tatapan Yaya penuh kebahagiaan saat bersama Boboiboy. hal ini berbeda dengan boboiboy yang telihat sangat kosong.

"Boboiboy, macamana kalau kita double date?" Tanya Yaya dengan senyum bahagianya. Boboiboy namun terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menatap ke bawah sambil mengaduk-aduk eskrimnya yang hampir cair.

"Hei, kau ni!"

"Hah?" Lamunan Boboiboy dibuyarkan oleh Yaya saat itu juga. "Kau ni dengar tidak sih?!"

"Maaf, aku sedang banyak pikiran. Ada apa?"

"Dahlah. Kau ni memikirkan apa? Kau terlihat tak pernah memperhatikan aku tiap bersama kau. Seakan kau memiliki pikiran yang tidak bersama kau saat ini. Kau ni kenapa?" ujar Yaya agak kesal dengan sikap Boboiboy yang memang seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

"Maaf."

Satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Boboiboy membuat Yaya semakin kesal dan bingung dengan kekasihnya ini. Namun, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Ish kau ni. Macamana kalau kita double date?"

"Dengan siapa kita ni akan pergi?" Tanya Boboiboy sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Fang dan Ying."

...

Boboiboy mengambil sisirnya dan menyiris rambutnya yang hitam legam. Lalu ia segera menyambar topi kesayangannya yang seakan tidak pernah lepas dari kepalanya. Lalu melesat pergi keluar rumah.

"Kau ni mau kemana lah?" Tanya Ochobot melihat Boboiboy agak terburu-buru.

"Bukan urusan kau lah"

Lalu Boboiboy melesat pergi.

Boboiboy benar-benar terburu-buru. Ia sangat malas sebenarnya untuk hari ini, namun ia tidak mungkin membatalkan _double date_ nya.

Boboiboy telah sampai di tempat mereka harusnya bertemu. Boboiboy mencari ke segala arah namun tidak ada orang. Ia merasa ditinggal saat ini. Boboiboy mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi Yaya.

"Hei, Boboiboy!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah suara tersebut terlihat sosok Fang dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau menatapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Boboiboy masih diam disana menatap Fang yang menurutnya tidak biasa melakukan ini.

Fang yang tidak sabar akhirnya memilih berjalan ke arah Boboiboy. Intinya, Fang sangat aneh hari ini.

"Kau ni cepat benar sampai." Ujar fang sambil menarik senyumnya. Boboiboy masih belum percaya akhirnya ia tidak dapat menghindari Fang. Dan sialnya Ying dan Yaya belum datang. Membuatnya semakin canggung berdua dengan Fang.

Fang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy yang kelihatan sangat canggung menghadapi Fang.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Apapun." Ujar Fang sekenanya. Mata Fang terfokus pada hal lain. Ia kelihatannya juga menghindari untuk menatap Boboiboy.

"Akhirnya kau dah berbaikan dengan Ying." Boboiboy mencoba memulai perkataannya.

"Kau pun . Aku tak menyangka kau lebih memilih Yaya."

Fang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ia mulai berani menatap Boboiboy. Mencari sebuah jawaban yang tergambar pada matanya yang hazel.

"Entahlah. Bukan urusan kau juga." Ujar Boboiboy sambil perlahan menarik senyumnya. Senyum tersinis yang pernah ia berikan untuk Fang.

"Tentu je itu urusanku." Tutup Fang tanpa memberikan alasan.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, dua orang anak perempuan berlari tergesa-gesa. Terlihat mereka benar-benar panik. Fang segera menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Boboiboy lalu menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau ni? Jangan terburu-buru macam tu."

"Sori, _ma._ Kau pasti dah lama tunggu aku." Ying dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

Fang tersenyum sedikit dan mencubit pipi Ying pelan. "Ya, aku dah hampir balik ni."

Sudut mata Fang memperhatikan perempuan berkerudung merah jambu yang hari ini juga tampil cantik untuk kekasihnya, Boboiboy. Fang menerka-nerka apa sebenarnya yang membuat Boboiboy tertarik dengan dirinya. Namun, semakin lama Fang memandang Yaya semakin kesal dirinya akan Boboiboy.

"Cih."

...

Hari ini mereka mengunjungi sebuah _amusement park._ Ying sedari tadi memegang tangan Fang dengan manja dan bergelayut di lengan Fang. Sedangkan dengan malu-malu Yaya mendekatkan bahunya ke bahu Boboiboy yang disambut dengan rangkulan pelan yang diberi jarak.

Kelakuan Fang dan Yingsebenarnya membuat Boboiboy panas. Boboiboy merangkul Yaya lebih erat untuk menarik perhatian Fang. "aish." Erang Yaya tiba-tiba karena Boboiboy merangkulnya terlalu erat.

Erangan Yaya menarik perhatian Fang yang akhirnya tertarik memandangi mereka. Fang pura-pura tidak peduli namun, kelihatannya ia mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku Yaya dan Boiboiboy.

"Aku dan Ying akan ke rumah Hantu." Ujar Fang menutup keheningan.

" _Haiya_ , aku tidak mau ke rumah hantu _ma_. Seram."

"Jom lah, ada aku." Paksa Fang sambil setengah menarik tangan Ying.

...

Boboiboy mengambil dua buah cone eskrim lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Yaya.

"Terimakasih Boboiboy." Ujar Yaya tersenyum sambil menerima es krimnya.

Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Yaya, diam sambil menjilati es krim cokelatnya.

"Kau, sebenarnya suka padaku?" Tanya Yaya tiba-tiba. Boboiboy masih tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Yaya. Ia masih terus menjilati es krimnya.

"Kalau aku tak suka pada kau. Tak mungkin aku jadi pacar kau."

"Apa ada orang lain yang kau suka?" Tanya Yaya sambil menjauhkan pandangannya dari Boboiboy. yang ia tahu, Boboiboy tidak pernah memandangnya dalam.

"Kau. Hanya kau."

"Tatap aku jika kau bicara padaku." Ujar Yaya tegas membuat Boboiboy menghentikan kegiatannya makan eskrim. "Tatap aku."

Boboiboy menolehkan wajahnya ke wajah Yaya dengan tatapan dingin. Memandangnya kosong.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Boboiboy membuat Yaya sedikit terkejut. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang penuh kekosongan. Yaya merasakan diri Boboiboy kosong saat ada bersama dirinya.

"Aku dah tahu. Kau bohong padaku."

"Kau tahu darimana aku bohong?" Tanya Boboiboy sedikit terkejut mendengar penyataan Yaya.

"Kau dan Fang. Aku tahu hal itu. Itu yang membuat aku mengajakmu dan Fang untuk melakukan _double date._ Ketakukan Ying. A-aku tahu semua."

Yaya mulai terisak. Air matanya yang bening mengalir keluar dari ujung matanya. Boboiboy masih diam membiarkan es krimnya meleleh membasahi tangannya.

"M-macamana kau tahu? Jangan mengada-ada."

Yaya masih terisak. Ia mencoba mengembalikan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Aku dah tahu. Sejak, hubungan Ying dan Fang mulai hancur karena kau. Disitulah aku mulai suka pada kau. Dan aku pikir otak Ying sedang kacau karena hubungan mereka memburuk. Tapi, ternyata benar. Kau lah yang berbohong padaku."

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yaya.

"Aku dan Fang tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya teman."

...

"... kami hanya teman."

Boboiboy diam setelah mengatakan itu. Ia tidak sadar di belakangnya ada dua sosok yang sedari tadi menunggu percakapan mereka.

" _Haiya_ , tadi tuh seram. Hiii." Ujar perempuan berkacamata tosca itu dengan nyaring. Yaya segera menghapus wajahnya yang basah tersiram air mata.

"Eh, macamana? Serukah?" Tanya Yaya menyamarkan kesedihannya.

Fang terlihat menatap Boboiboy dari sudut matanya. Tergambar sedikit kekecewaan. Lalu Fang memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Ying. "Kemana kita sekarang?"

" _Haiya_ , jom kita ke sana."

Ying berteriak riang sambil menunjuk ke arah bianglala besar. Dengan cepat Ying menarik tangan Fang dan berlari ke sana.

"Jom, kawan-kawan."

Mereka berempat berjalan mendekati wahana tersebut. Kecuali Ying yangcukup gesit mencapat bianglala. Boboiboy kelihatannya masih kesal dengan kelakuan Ying dan Fang. Sedari tadi wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan. Sampai akhirnya inilah giliran mereka memasuki bianglala tersebut.

"Jom Yaya, kita masuk." Boboiboy segera menarik tangan Yaya tanpa melihat ke arah Yaya. Ia sudah kesal dan ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari pasangan itu walau hanya sebentar.

"Eh Boboiboy, tunggu!"

...

Boboiboy telah berada di dalam. Wajahnya langsung diarahkan ke arah jendela bianglala. Ia sedang malas berbicara dengan Yaya kali ini.

"Hoi, siapa yang kau tarik ni."

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut. Suara yang ada di depannya bukanlah suara Yaya.

"Kau ni? Buat apa kau disini?!" Boboiboy sedikit terkejut dengan orang yang duduk di depannya bukan Yaya, melainkan Fang.

"Siapa suruh kau menarik orang sembarangan." Ujar Fang sepertinya mulai kesal Boboiboy menyalahkannya. "Dahlah. Diam je."

Setelah Boboiboy menyuruh Fang diam. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit. Roda bianglala terus berputar, ditemani senja berwarna oranye lembut menimpa wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar suka pada Yaya?"

"Kau sendiri benar-benar suka pada Ying?" Boboiboy bertanya kembali pada Fang yang dibalas Fang dengan senyuman sinis.

"Kau bahkan lebih jahat daripada pembunuh."

"Apa maksud kau?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sekarang menatap Fang. Dahinya berkerut mencoba mencerna kata-kata Fang yang menurutnya aneh.

"Pikirkan je sendiri. Siapa je yang kau bunuh?"

Boboiboy benar-benar bingung. Namun, ia berusaha setenang mungkin agar Fang tidak mengiranya bodoh.

"Apa tu kau cakap tadi pada Yaya? Teman." Ujar Fang kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil mengeluarkan raut wajahnya yang bercampur antara kesal dan bingung.

"Apakah kau serius denganku?" Pertanyaan Fang membuat Boboiboy kehilangan akal sehatnya. Apa maksud Fang sebenarnya.

"Jelaskan. Kau ni kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Kalau kau serius denganku. Buat aku jatuh cinta pada kau dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu."

bersambung

* * *

Maaf cerita absurd ini makin menjadi-jadi

Maaf bang toyip sibuk soalnya ehehehehe

Makasih yang udah mau nungguin, saya minta maaf untuk update yang lama. Bentar lagi abis kok suer.

Maafkan atas segala kesalahan yang saya buat kali ini

Saya tetap mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya yang selalu bikin saya semangat untuk ngelanjutin fic abal ini

Lav yu ol


	11. Deleted Ursa Mayor

"Kalau kau serius denganku. Buat aku jatuh cinta pada kau dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu."

...

Boboiboy memutar kepalanya, lalu mengambil pensilnya dan memutar-mutarkannya dengan tangannya. Ia masih bingung dengan kalimat Fang waktu itu. Apa maksudnya dan kenapa harus kurang dari dua minggu.

"Cih. Apa-apaan ni."

Boboiboy segera berdiri dari kursinya hendak menuju ke kantin. Tiba-tiba di depannya ada sesosok laki-laki yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa tidur.

"Waktumu tinggal 12 hari lagi." Bisiknya sambil pergi.

"Hoi, Fang! Apelah maksud kau ni?" Boboiboy berteriak sambil mencoba mencegah Fang pergi. Namun, langkah Fang lebih cepat. Dan Boboiboy hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Hubungannya dengan Yaya juga semakin buruk setelah kejadian _double date_ tersebut. Boboiboy sejak hari itu sama sekali tidak menerima pesan ataupun kabar dari Yaya. Yayapun sepertinya mulai sibuk mengurus acara sekolah lagi. Namun, Boboiboy tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah, apa maksud Fang menantangnya seperti itu. Dan apa yang Fang sebenarnya mau.

"Semua ni buat aku peninglah."

...

Fang masih berada di kelas. Ia dan Ying sehabis mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk olimpiade yang akan diikutinya sebentar lagi. Ying sudah pulang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Fang memilih diam sebentar di kelas.

Memperhatikan sesosok laki-laki dengan topi dinonya sedang berlatih bola kaki dari jendela kelasnya.

Ia diam sembil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya mengikuti sosok tersebut berlari mengejar bola lalu menendangnya ke arah kiper. Sesekali Fang terhanyut dan berteriak apabila tendangan Boboiboy hampir masuk.

"Kau... masih disini?"

Sesosok anak perempuan membuyarkan Fang. Ia duduk di kursi depan Fang lalu menatapnya dengan serius. "Apa yang kau nak?"

Anak perempuan berkerudung merah jambu itu hanya tersenyum lalu ia menunjukkan sesuatu pada Fang.

"Kau ingat ini?"

Mata Fang membelalak. Sebuah bintang pemberian Boboiboy sebelum dulu ia pergi. Fang langsung meraba dadanya. Merasakan kalung bintangnya masih tergantung di lehernya dia agak sedikit lega.

"Ingat. Lalu apa urusan kau?"

"Boboiboy memberikan ini juga padaku."

...

Boboiboy telah selesai latihan bola sepak. Ia merasakan haus yang sangat. Setelah menenggak air. Ia baru ingat kalau seandainya tas miliknya tertinggal di kelas. Ia memang sengaja meninggalkannya di kelas agar ia tidak repot membawanya turun. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kelas.

Kelas begitu oranye ditimpa sinar matahari yang indah. Seorang laki-laki tertidur di atas meja. Wajahnya tersiram warna oranye dari sinar matahari tersebut. Kelihatannya ia cukup lelah. Tangan laki-laki itu mengepal seperti memegang sesuatu.

Boboiboy mendekati meja tersebut, duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya dan mengelus lembut rambutnya yang jatuh hampir menutupi wajahnya. Boboiboy sangat rindu melakukan hal ini. Dimana antara dia dan Fang, tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan. Sekarang rasanya jarak tersebut sangat jelas terasa.

"Boboi...boy...ngghh.."

Sebuah suara keluar dari mulut Fang yang sedang tertidur. Membuat Boboiboy terkejut. Boboiboy sedikit tersenyum, ia lalu membuka kepalan tangan Fang dan melihat sebuah kalung bintang tersimpan di dalamnya. Bintang yang dia berikan pada Fang sebelum ia pergi jauh. Fang masih menyimpannya.

Boboiboy bangkit berdiri lalu membereskan tas dan segala isi tasnya.

"Ngghh... Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Fang masih agak buram karena belum mengenakan kacamatanya.

Ia baru bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Sambil meraba-raba kacamatanya ia terus memperhatikan sosok di depannya.

Boboiboy yang agak kaget dengan bangunnya Fang berusaha tenang. Ia menatap Fang yang baru saja menemukan kacamatanya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hoamhh.. menonton k—" Fang menghentikan pembicaraannya. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Wajahnya perlahan memerah dan ia menunduk."Maksudnya aku hanya menonton tim kau main. Tak ada maksud apapun."

Boboiboy menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Fang. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas meja. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Fang.

"Kau tahu? aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta kurang dari 2 detik."

Boboiboy dengan cepat menyembar bibir Fang yang lembut lalu mengulumnya dengan nikmat. Fang yang nyawanya belum terkumpul semua sangat terkejut sampai bahkai ia tidak dapat melawan Boboiboy.

"Hnnn...mmmmh"

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawah Fang meminta izin agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Nghhh...hhhhh.." Erangan Fang semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun, ia seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melepaskan cengkraman Boboiboy yang seakan membuatnya semakin tenggelam. Boboiboy melanjutkan aksinya. Lidah Boboiboy terus menelusuri dalam mulut Fang dan menumbuk lidah Fang lalu bermain dengan lidah Fang. Membuat Fang makin tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehatnya. Ia merasakan nyaman. Tangan Fang perlahan melingkar di leher Boboiboy seakan mengikat agar Boboiboy tidak pergi.

"Nhnnnnhhn...Bo..boi...nnhhh"

Fang mengerang pelan membuat Boboiboy semakin berhasrat. Fang sepertinya mulai masuk dalam permainan ini, iapun mengambil bagian. Lidahnya pasif sekarang mulai bergantian menelusuri mulut Boboiboy. Boboiboy sendiri mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Namun, meraskan Fang mulai agresif. Ia membiarkan Fang mengambil seluruh nafasnya.

"mmmhhhnn...nhhh...hahh..haah.." Fang mengakhirinya dengan melepaskan lidahnya dari lidah Boboiboy, tetesan saliva merekapun bersatu, menetes perlahan dari ujung bibir Fang. Boboiboy menatap Fang sambil mengelus bagian tengkuk Fang dengan perlahan, menimbulkan sensasi geli untuk Fang yang perlahan menarik baju Boboiboy, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku dah cakap pada kau. Kurang dari dua detik." Bisik Boboiboy pelan di telinga Fang yang semakin membuatnya kehilangan akalnya. "Diam je kau."

Boboiboy berdiri sebentar lalu menarik Fang dengan paksa ke belakang kelas. DI pojok kelas, Boboiboy mulai mengunci Fang. Sedang Fang sepertinya juga tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Boboiboy menatap Fang dengan dalam dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kau tak nak lari kan?"

"Tak."

...

Yaya hari ini masih sibuk dengan persiapan Fang dan Ying yang akan melakukan pelatihan di luar negeri. Ya, Yayalah yang ditugaskan sekolah untuk membantu menyiapkan semuanya. Yaya menyanggupinya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam hal ini. Yaya sengaja menyibukkan diri. Ia ingin pikirannya tidak terbebani karena hubungannya dengan Boboiboy memburuk.

"Hoi Yaya!" Teriak seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan dirinya.

Yaya masih duduk disana terdiam dan ia tak tahu harus apa. Ia membalik surat-surat yang harus diurusi olehnya. "HOY YAYA!"

Yaya terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Ish kau ni, Gopal!"

Setelah memarahi Gopal, ia menolehkan wajahnya lagi dan menopangkannya di atas tangannya. Wajahnya agak murung dan kelihatan bimbang.

"Kau ni kenapa lah?" Tanya Gopal duduk di kursi depan Yaya. Yaya masih bungkam. Ia diam terus sambil memberikan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Ish kau ni. Jawab je lah!"

Yaya lalu menatap Gopal dengan malas. "Ini bukan urusan kau lah. Dah aku nak balik."

Gopal ditinggalkan Yaya sendirian. Sebelum Yaya balik, Gopal melihat sedikit keanehan pada Yaya.

"Yang kau jadikan gelang tu, kalung milik Fang kan?"

"Bukan. Ini milikku lah." Jawab Yaya agak ketus.

"Mirip betul dengan milik Fang."

...

Pojok kelas disinari matahari senja yang berwarna oranye, perlahan menimpa tubuh dua laki-laki di belakang. Boboiboy perlahan membuka baju Fang yang terkancing rapih. Keringat Boboiboy setelah bermain bola sepak tadi bersatu dengan Fang. Fang diam saja, ia hanya menatap Boboiboy tepat dimatanya. Mata Hazel yang selalu membuatnya teduh. Perlahan Boboiboy kembali mengecup bibir lembut Fang.

Selesai membuka kancing baju Fang, Boboiboy segera membuka bajunya. Terlihat otot-ototnya yang sangat terlatih tersinari oleh matahari senja. Fang menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan Boboiboy yang lapar 'memakannya' sampai habis.

Boboiboy 'memakan' tengkuk Fang duluan dan membiarkan Fang merasakannya. Dengan lembut Ia menggigit pelan tengkuk Fang dan membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit erangan.

"Ennhhh, ja...ngannhhhhnn..nnhh..."

Mendengar erangan Fang semakin menjadi, Ia langsung berpindah untuk 'memakan' nipple Fang yang kemerahan. "Mmmhh...aahh.." erang Fang.

"Enhhh...hennhh...ti...kanhh...ahhh.."

Namun, semakin Fang meminta Boboiboy berhenti, ia semakin ganas. Ia perlahan menngigit nipple Fang dan membiarkan erangan Fang semakin erotis.

"Nhhnnn... aaahhh~"

Setelah selesai memakan nipple Fang. Inilah saatnya memakan bagian Favorit Boboiboy. Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Fang menggigitnya perlahan. Membuat Fang merasakan hangat sekaligus geli di bagian telinga. "Kurasa kau dah tak sabar." Bisik Boboiboy sambil tersenyum. Ia memengang 'milik' Fang yang masih terkunci di dalam celananya. "Nghnn.." Erangnya kecil.

Fang perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Boboiboy. Boboiboy segera mencium telinga Fang. Tangannya segera meraih risleting celana Fang dan menurunkan risletingnya tersebut. Terlihat celana dalam Fang mulai basah karena miliknya.

"Kau ni cepat ya hmmm.."

Fang mengabaikan penyataan Boboiboy. Ia tidak sabar lagi. "Ce...phat.. nnnhhh..."

Namun Boboiboy berpikiran hal lain. Ia tersenyum lalu menekan 'milik' Fang perlahan.

"Macamana ka-"

Pembicaraan Boboiboy terhenti. Sebuah bunyi suara handphone berbunyi. Itu handphone Fang. Fang mencoba mengabaikan bunyi handphonenya, namun tidak bisa.

"I...jinkan aku mengambilnya."

"Tak. Kau tak boleh mengangkatnya. Kau ni sedang bersamaku lah." Jawab Boboiboy tegas.

"Macamana kalau penting? Tak mungkin dia telepon jika tak penting." Fang memaksa untuk mengangkatnya. Namun, Boboiboy segera mengambil telepon genggam Fang lalu mematikannya.

"Dah. Dah kumatikan. Sekarang lihat aku. Kau tak sedang bersama Ying. Kau tahu?!" Boboiboy mulai kesal dengan Fang. Ia kehilangan keinginannya untuk melakukan ini dengan Fang. Boboiboy segera berdiri lalu mengambil bajunya dan memakainya. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah tasnya.

"Ini yang kau sebut aku mainkan kau? Kau yang duluan mainkan aku. Macamana aku bisa serius pada kau. Dah lah aku nak balik."

Fang menatap punggung Boboiboy yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya.

Fang lalu berdiri, ia membereskan dirinya yang 'diacak-acak' oleh Boboiboy. Lalu mengambil handphonenya, menyalakannya kembali. _'Benarkah tadi Ying yang telepon aku?'_ batinnya merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang beres.

Fang mengambl bajunya lalu memakainya kembali. Belum selesai ia mengancingkan bajunya, telepon genggamnya berbunyi lagi. Fang mengangkatnya.

"Ying? Ada apelah?"

"Fang, ini aku." Jawab suara di seberang sana yang menurut Fang bukan Ying. Tapi ia kenal suara ini.

"Ini-"

"Ini , kau dengar aku?" Suara Yaya terdengar agak panik. Membuat Fang semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Cepat kesini. Ying..."

...

Fang dengan cepat menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Ying dirawat. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sepertinya ini semua memang salahnya.

"Ying, ish dimana lah Ying ni!" Fang agak kebingungan ketika sampai di rumah sakit, ia mencari kamar Ying kesana kemari. Ia benar-benar panik kali ini. Ia menelusuri tempat yang sama berkali-kali. Akhirnya ia menelpon Yaya. Sayangnya, tidak diangkat.

Fang sekarang bingung, namun ia tidak ingin bertanya.

"Fang!" terdapat suara cukup keras memanggilnya dari belakang. Seorang anak perempuan melambai-lambai. _'AH, Yaya!'_

...

"Dimana orangtua Ying ni?" Tanya Fang merasa bersalah.

"Belum datang. Hanya ada neneknya." Yaya menunjuk seorang nenek yang sudah renta yang tertidur di kasur Ying. Fang menatap wajah Ying yang pucat dan tangannya yang telah diinfus. Terlihat tangannya terdapat luka sayatan.

"Jelaskan padaku ada apa ni sebenarnya?" Fang berbisik pada Yaya.

"Jom ikut aku keluar."

Yaya membimbing Fang keluar. Ia menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Fang.

"Apakah ini?"

"Tak usahlah kau baca sekarang. Aku juga tak tahu apa isinya." Jawab Yaya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi ni?" Tanya Fang masih kebingungan.

"Ying, mencoba bunuh diri."

"M-maksud kau?"

"Iya, ini semua karena kau." Dengan perlahan Yaya menunjuk Fang dan sedikit menekan lengan Fang dengan telunjuknnya. "Macamana kau tahu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahuinya. Intinya, Ying sangat terpukul kau tahu?! Kau dan Boboiboy...ergh!" Yaya merasa emosinya meluap. Air matanya ada di ujung matanya.

"Terserah kau je lah. Seandainya kau mengambil keputusan yang salah dan terjadi sesuatu pada Ying aku tak ikut campur." Yaya tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia segera mengusap pipinya yang mulai dibasahi air mata. Fang tahu ia bersalah dan Fang tahu, Yaya takut kehilangan sahabatnya.

Yaya segera masuk ke dalam kamar Ying membiarkan Fang sendirian di luar. Fang pun tidak segera masuk. Ia duduk di bangku depan kamar Ying lalu diam di sana. Perlahan ia menyentuh bagian tengkuk yang tadi dikecup Boboiboy. Membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Fang lalu tertunduk dan merenungi semuanya. _'Siapa yang harus kupilih ni. Ying atau...'_

"Hoy Fang, cepatlah masuk. Ying dah sadar tu." Yaya membuyarkan lamunan Fang yang membuatnya segera masuk ke dalam kamar Ying dirawat.

"Ying, kau dah sadar kah?" Tanya Fang sambil segera berlutut di kasur tempat Ying terbaring.

"Engh.. F-Fang?"

Fang mengambil tangan Ying yang tidak diinfus dan memeluk tangan Ying dengan kedua tangannya. Fang menatap Ying yang masih lemas. Ying tersenyum perlahan.

"Terimakasih, _ma_. Kau dah kesini menjenguk aku."

"Ying maafkan aku." Fang masih merasa bersalah. "A-aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ni. Aku janji aku tak akan bikin kau kecewa lagi. Aku ni pasti selalu ada untuk kau."

Ying menatap Fang lalu sedikit tersenyum," _Haiya_ , Apalah kau cakap ni hihihi. Ini bukan salah kau, _ma_."

Setelah itu Ying diam seakan ingin berpikir sesuatu.

" _Haiya_ , Fang... sebenarnya-"

"Hey, Ying kau ni belum pulih benar tu. Jangan lah kau banyak cakap." Yaya memotong kata-kata Ying.

"Ish benarlah kata Yaya ni. Dah lah nanti je kau cakap setelah kau sembuh."

...

Boboiboy mengelap piring-piring dan gelas-gelas yang telah dicucinya. Ia masih kesal sekaligus menyesal dengan kejadian tadi. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada piring-piringnya.

"Dahlah. Ochobot tolong bilang pada Tok Aba kepalaku pening sangat ni. Aku nak balik sekarang."

Boboiboy melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang jaraknya sangat dekat dari kedai. Ia segera menuju kamarnya, mengambil tasnya. Mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengembalikan moodnya.

' _Aish kenapa lah kau ni, Boboiboy'_

...

Ying sudah kembali beristirahat, orangtuanyapun telah datang. Fang dan Yaya pamit untuk pulang. Hari itu sudah cukup malam. Dan Fang sebagai laki-laki sejati berinisiatif mengantar Yaya pulang.

"Kau nak aku antar balik?"

"Tak lah. Aku dapat balik sendiri." Jawab Yaya yang kelihatannya juga malas diantar Fang.

"Dah malam ni. Jom kuantar."Fang menarik tangan Yaya. Dan Yaya juga malas mengelak lagi.

Fang dan Yaya jalan berdua menuju rumah Yaya. Keheningan berada di antara mereka berdua. Fang perlahan menatap Yaya. Mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang sesuai. Fang akhirnya tertuju pada sesuatu yang melingkar di tangan Yaya.

"Kau dapat itu darimana?" Fang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Dari Boboiboy."

"Maksud kau?" Tanya Fang yang sebenarnya ingin meminta kejelasan dimana dan kapan Yaya mendapatkannya.

"Ya, Boboiboy lah yang telah berikan ini padaku. Ini sebenarnya adalah kalung yang mirip seperti milikmu, tapi aku tak terlalu suka memakai kalung jadi aku menyematkan ini sebagai gelang di tanganku. Cantik kan?"

Fang sebenarnya kesal jawaban yang ia inginkan tidak muncul. Namun ia harus tetap sabar.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku punya sama dengan kau?" Tanya Yaya semakin sinis.

"Aku tanya je. Aku tak peduli lah kalau kau punya sama dengan ku." Fang mencoba menutupi kegundahan hatinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalung kau tu dari Boboiboy juga kan?"

"Tak lah. Tak mungkin." Fang memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menutupi kebohongannya.

"Dahlah. Tak usah bohong. Seberapa penting kalung tu untuk kau?"

Fang diam. Entah seberapa penting. Fang memang belum pernah melepasnya.

"Hmm? Jawab je. Aku takkan marah lah." Yaya memancing Fang yang sekarang tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalung itu memang sebenarnya sangat berharga baginya.

"Tak. Aku memakainya karena aku suka je."

"Oooh begitu kah?"

"Kapan Boboiboy memberikannya pada kau?" Fang tidak sabar mendengar jawaban yang sedaritadi ditunggunya.

"Waktu aku dan Boboiboy sedang jalan tu. Boboiboy kasi ini lah ke aku. Dia bilang aku boleh simpan ini."

Fang menatap Yaya dengan serius.

"Dia cakap, dia nak lupakan semua memori tentang seseorang. Dia bilang kalau dia dah capek. Dia dah tak mau terlibat lagi. Dan dia memintaku untuk bantu dia hapuskan memorinya dengan seseorang tu."

"Siapakah yang kau maksud seseorang tu?" Tanya Fang ingin mempertegas pernyataan Yaya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin bukan kau."

BERSAMBOENG

* * *

TJOY DAH LAMA KAGA KETEMU AYE, ABANG TOYIP

Ntaps libur ni tjoy jadi stei tun aja ya

Jadi gini nih, ane mau minta maaf dulu selain karena udah lebaran juga, ane minta maaf soalnya selain ga apdet apdet ni ff, ya soalnya saya baru nonton BBB episot ke 24 25 26 yang dimana ada si abang ganteng kapten kaizo yang mencuri hati jiwa raga yang bikin panas hati sekaligus bikin mata adem. Dan TERNYATA FANG ITU ALIEN. Tinggalnya di rumah yang dulu emang sempet dibilang berhantu sama Gopal. Intinya saya emang ga sadar Fang dari dulu tinggal disitu dan dia alien yang punya abang super ganteng pencuri hati (?) jadi kalau disinambungin sama ff saya emang rada ooc. Jadi anggep aja ini kayak kalian gapernah tahu kalau Fang itu alien.

Oke curhat banyak sebenernya saya udah ga niat ngelanjutin tadinya. Tapi saya gabisa setengah-setengah. Cuma, setelah dipaksain inspirasi itu gadateng juga dan gatau entah kenapa saya agak jijik menceritakan bagaimana bbb 'gituin' fang. Dan sempet berhenti ngetik ff ini Cuma garagara saya ga dapetin feelnya. Mungkin tingkat kefujoan saya menurun dan saya akui saya sedikit senang. Tapi gimana masa ffnya saya tinggal ngegangtung gini aja. Yegak? Akhirnya niat itu muncul lagi setelah saya nonton bbb the movie yang kebetulan tayang di *sensor* yang sebenernya saya lagi nyariin upin ipin (enader fav). Disana bromensnya kenceng banget apalagi pas belakang belakangnya Fang itu seolah olah dipercayain banget sama BBB (apalagi adegan pas Fang nopang bbb itu swit abis dan saya benerbener teriakteriak disini) dan hal ini membuat keinginan saya nyelesain ff ini makin gede. Saya akuin BBB the movie ini salah satu penggerak saya untuk kembali 'main' di fandom ini. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk donlot episotepisot bbb terakhir yang belum saya tonton. Dan alhasil ini waw bingit. Setelah kokoro ini diaduk aduk pas ochobot tangannya putus dan klamenkabot*ahsiapalahnamanya* itu ngasih kekuatan terakhirnya buat ochobot jujur bikin saya udah monangis. Mungkin soon klamenkabot x ochobot #tsah. Belum lagi kuasa bbb yang tbtb jadi 7. Ah parah gokil. Bbb solar lah maybi di bbb galaxy muncul bbb premium atau bbb pertamax gan #inigaring. Dan di episot 24-26 itu bener-bener ngaduk kokoro dimana Fang itu dilema milih kakak ganteng apa milih his lapli. Bbbpun disini perjuangin Fang matimatian. Ini swit sumpah.

Maafin curhatnya kepanjangan. Ya gausah dibaca rapopo. Keep review gays. Bikos review kalian itu bikin saya semangat:"D. Bikin ngerasa 'oh masih ada yang merhatiin ff saya.' #curhatlagi. Makasih ya yang udah dukung saya. Maafkeun seandainya review kalian belum sempet saya bales. Tapi suatu hari nanti akan saya bales kok. Dan ff ini saya akan selesaikan dengan cepat paling 2-3 atau 4 chp lagi mumpung saya semangat lagi.

Makasih buat supportnya selama ini. Tolong dimaafin segala kekurangannya. Terutama di adegan 'anu' yang kurang bikin kalian puas atau plot cerita yang saya juga ngerasa mulai jadi kayak sinetron. Tapi ya nikmati ajalah. Maaf saya ga apdetnya pas lagi puasa takut ganggu hehe.

Sekali lagi maaci yea luv yu ol :***

btw lagunya dmasiv sama bunkface di bbb the movie enak banget asli.

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	12. Phobos or Deimos

"Entahlah. Mungkin bukan kau."

...

Fang menoleh ke arah Yaya agak terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau kelihatannya kaget betul lah."

"Tak lah. Tak mungkinlah aku." Jawab Fang diselingi tawanya yang pedih.

Yaya menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman kemenangan yang Fang tak lihat. Ia lalu diam tak menanggapi kalimat Fang lagi.

Fang pun sudah malas berbicara dengan Yaya dan keheningan sekali lagi berada membatasi mereka berdua.

...

Ying mengambil ponselnya. Mencari nomor Boboiboy. Sebenarnya ia agak sedih, sahabatnya sendiri bahkan sekarang tidak menjenguknya. Ia ingin seperti dulu lagi dimana mereka; Yaya, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan dirinya sendiri masih seperti dulu. Dengan kebersamaan yang seperti dulu dimana mereka masih aktif melawan para penjahat.

Ia merindukan saat dimana Boboiboy masih menganggapnya sahabat.

"Halo." Suara di seberang terdengar berat. Boboiboy meman sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Yang dulu melindungi teman-temannya, termasuk Ying.

"Ini aku, _ma_."

"Ya, aku tahu lah. Ada apa?" Jawab Boboiboy terdengar agak malas.

Ying terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Sekarang rasanya ia dan Boboiboy sangat jauh. Seperti mereka tak pernah berteman saja.

"Hoi. Ying?" Boboiboy memanggil suara di seberangnya.

"Tak ada lah, _ma_. Dah aku tutup dulu _ma_ telponnya." Ying benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata .

"Eh, kau ni. Apelah nak kau cakap? Tentang Aku... atau Fang? Tak de apa-apalah aku dengan Fang tu."

Ying masih diam. Ia penasaran. Namun, ia malas bertanya lebih jauh.

"Dah lah. _Bye_."

Ying memutus panggilannya. Membuat Boboiboy makin penasaran. Setelah diputus, Boboiboy mencoba menelpon Ying lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mencari nomor Fang. Memandanginya sebentar. Tangannya gatal ingin memencet tombol untuk menelponnya.

Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya lalu segera mencari nomor Ying dan mulai menelponnya. Namun, Ying malah menolak panggilannya.

...

Pagi ini Fang terlihat lelah. Ia datang agak terlambat, duduk di kursinya lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sesekali ia memandangi punggung Boboiboy yang lebih dulu sampai di kelas. Boboiboy terlihat dingin hari ini apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Kejadian kemarin... sepertinya Fang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Surat Ying!"

Fang dengan spontan segera bangun dan mengambil tasnya. Boboiboy mendengar kerusuhan kecil yang ditimbulkan Fang di belakang mejanya mencoba membalikkan badannya.

Fang masih mengacak-acak tasnya untuk mencari surat tersebut. Dan, akhirnya surat itu ditemukan. Agak terselip di buku-bukunya. Ia mulai membacanya dalam hati. Terlihat Fang begitu serius membacanya.

' _Fang, ini aku Ying._

 _Orang yang kau cintai. Atau hanya aku je yang cinta pada kau?_

 _Malam ini mungkin jadi malam terakhirku. Dan surat ni mungkin jadi surat terakhirku untuk kau.'_

...

Fang melipat surat tadi sampai kecil lalu meletakkannya sembarangan pada mejanya. Setelah itu Fang kembali merebahkan kepalanya di mejanya dengan ditumpu tangannya. Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang dan menatap ke arah Fang yang begitu kacau. Dengan hati-hati Boboiboy mengambil surat yang telah dilipat Fang hingga kecil dan mengantonginya dengan cepat sebelum Fang menyadarinya.

Boboiboy menatap Fang dari sudut matanya. Ia terlihat sendu dan kacau. Rambu navy blue yang yang biasanya tertata rapi melawan gravitasi hari ini kelihatan kacau.

"Hoi Fang."

Fang perlahan membangkitkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah suara tersebut.

"Hmm?" Jawabnya agak malas.

"Kau dah kerjakan tugas dari cikgu?" Tanya Boboiboy sebenarnya bingung mau berbicara apa.

"Ish! Iyelah aku lupa. Macamana ni?" Pertanyaan Boboiboy membuat matanya segar kembali. Ia sekarang benar-benar kebingungan lalu ia mengeluarkan bukunya dan juga kotak pensilnya. Ia segera mencari-cari buku yang dibutuhkannya, namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukannya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahahahahahahha!"

Tawa Boboiboy menggelegar ke seluruh kelas. Semua menoleh ke arahnya dan Fang yang mejanya sangat berantakan dengan isi tasnya. Boboiboy masih tertawa dengan geli. Perutnya mulas melihat Fang yang masih panik mencari bukunya. "Aku tak bawa bukunya lah. Macamana ni Boboiboy?!"

Fang masih belum sadar juga. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan Boboiboy sambil menarik baju Boboiboy.

"Macamana ni? Macamana?! Habislah aku."

Paniknya Fang malah membuat Boboiboy semakin bahagia dan tawanya semakin menggelegar, membuat satu kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ehehehe. Sori lah."

Boboiboy tertawa nyengir lalu menatap ke arah Fang yang masih belum sadar sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau ni kenapa lah?" Gopal yang kesal melihat Fang dan Boboiboy yang sangat berisik.

"Heh Gopal kau dah kerjakan tugas dari cikgu tu? Aku nak pinjam lah."

"Heh tugas apa yang kau cakap tu?" Gopal agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Fang.

Boboiboy tidak kuat lagi dengan perbuatannya itu dan tertawa pelan.

"Tak de lah. Tugas tu untuk besok. Kau dah selesai? Aku belum. Hahahahaha."

Boboiboy masih geli sambil menatap wajah Fang yang agak merah karena malu ia membuang muka dari Boboiboy.

"Alah, kau ni tak tahu hari kah?" Tanya Gopal mencibir lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ish kau ni! Diamlah. Gara-gara kau ni."

...

Fang menggigit donat lobak merahnya. Ia duduk sendirian di kantin. Biasanya ada Ying di depannya. Tersenyum sambil mengajaknya berbicara. Sebenarnya, Fang agak kesepian.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku duduk disini?"

Fang menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Setelah menatap asal suara itu, Fang segera berdiri dan mengambil beberapa donat kesayangannya bersiap meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Namun, langkah Fang kurang cepat. Boboiboy segera menarik tangan Fang dan membiarkannya tetap disana.

"Lepaskan."

"Tak."

Fang akhirnya diam disana. Bagai membeku. Ia tidak membuka mulutnya iapun tidak memalingkan wajahnya pada Boboiboy.

"Tolong jangan dekati aku lagi. Korang dah ada Yaya. Aku dah ada Ying. Dah lah."

Boboiboy agak terkejut dengan penyataan Fang. Bukankah Fang duluan yang memberi celah untuk Boboiboy?

"Korang masih marah dengan peristiwa tadi kah?"

Fang menggoyangkan lengannya mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang tangannya mulai melemah langsung kehilangan Fang yang pergi menjauh dari Boboiboy. Fang terasa lebih jauh daripada yang sebenarnya.

...

Fang berlari ke arah perpustakaan sambil membawa sekotak donatnya. Ia mencari tempat di paling pojok. Lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan buku terbuka menutupi wajahnya.

Perlahan butiran air hangat memenuhi kantung matanya dan perlahan mengalir hangat melewati pipinya yang lembut dan berakhir di meja. Fang tidak tahu mengapa ia sesedih ini. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi memilih Boboiboy. Namun, hati Fang sudah bukan milik Ying lagi.

Ia perlahan melepas kalung kesayangannya dan meletakkannya di meja. Fang menatap kalung itu perlahan _. 'Baguslah kalau kau nak lupakan aku, Boboiboy.'_ Batin Fang sambil terus meluncurkan air mata yang hangat itu. Hati Fang pedih bukan main.

Fang merasakan dirinya yang paling rapuh, yang paling lemah. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyimpannya lagi. Ia tahu ini salahnya. Ia tahu ia yang memulai semuanya.

' _Kenapa aku nih serakah betul.'_

...

Boboiboy akhirnya duduk disana masih diam. Ia tahu ia memang sudah ada Yaya. Ia juga tidak bisa terus mengharapkan Fang yang sudah terlanjur memilih Ying. Tapi, tak adakah kesempatan untuknya.

Boboiboy mengambil lipatan kertas yang diambilnya dari meja Fang tadi.

' _Ini surat dari Ying?'_

Boboiboy membacanya perlahan. Terlihat berbagai kalimat penuh kepedihan dan keputus asaan yang dituliskan Ying dalam suratnya tersebut. Surat yang seolah menyalahkan keadaan Fang. Sebuah keputusan bodoh yang diambil Ying hanya untu memiliki Fang seutuhnya.

' _...Kalau memang kau tak mau aku ada diantara korang, aku nak pergi. Pergi jauh dari kau. Selamat Tinggal, Fang.'_

Kalimat tersebut menjadi penutup surat dari Ying. Boboiboy meremas sepucuk kertas itu. Ia masih tertegun dengan selembar yang berisi keputus asaan yang kosong.

"Hoi, Boboiboy."

Ternyata Gopal ada di samping Boboiboy sejak tadi dan ia tidak sadar.

"Eh. Apalah kau ni."

"Apa tu Boboiboy?" Tanya Gopal menunjuk ke arah selembar kertas tersebut.

"Tak de lah. Ini...eng... sampah je, nak aku buang."

Boboiboy lalu berjalan ke arah tempat sampah dan membuangnya kesana. Setelah itu Boboiboy kembali ke tempatnya dan berbincang dengan Gopal.

"Ada apalah kau kesini?"

"Tak de lah. Aku hanya nak ajak kau makan. Jom!" Gopal segera merangkul Boboiboy dan mengajaknya membeli makanan.

...

Gopal mengendap ke arah tong sampah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dan meraba-raba selembar kertas yang membuat Boboiboy tertegun lama. Setelah membongkar-bongkar tempat sampah tersebut, akhirnya Gopal mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

' _Apalah isi kertas ni?'_ Batin Gopal sambil membuka kertas itu perlahan.

Tertulis ini surat dari Ying. Namun, ia merasakan kejanggalan dari surat Ying tersebut. Gopal membaca surat tersebut sampai habis. Dan ia tetap merasakan kejanggalan yang sangat kuat dengan surat tersebut.

"Macam tau je tulisan ini."

...

Ying masih terbaring di rumah sakit, namun kondisinya telah membaik. Sepertinya besok dia sudah bisa kembali ke rumah. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya bergerak, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Boboi...boy?"

Ying menatap sosok laki-laki bertopi oranye itu. Boboiboy meletakkan tasnya di dekat kasur Ying dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Ying.

"Macamana kabar kau? Kapan balik." Tanya Boboiboy agak berbasa-basi.

"Dah, baikan , _ma_. Besok aku dah dapat balik."

Boboiboy tersenyum mendengar keadaan sahabatnya telah pulih. Boboiboy memegang tangan Ying yang dingin akibat udara dari AC rumah sakit. "Cepat sembuh, Fang menunggu kau."

Ying tersenyum pada Boboiboy. Perlahan air matanya jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Fang tak pernah menungguku, _ma_."

...

Yaya menatap langit yang oranye. Ia belum pulang, padahal sudah sore. Keberangkatan Fang dan Ying mulai dekat. Sedangkan ia harus mengurus semuanya. Yaya mengambil berkas-berkasnya lalu memasukkannya ke amplop besar berwarna cokelat dan menuliskan nama lengkap Fang dan juga nama lengkap Ying.

"Kau masih belum balik?"

Yaya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu menghampiri Yaya dan duduk di depannya.

"Kau sendiri, tak nak balik?"

"Tak." Gopal menjawab Yaya dengan singkat. Wajahnya yang biasanya penuh dengan keceriaan kali ini terlihat serius. Mata Yaya yang tadinya tertuju pada berkas-berkas itu terpaksa terkunci oleh mata Gopal yang memiliki raut berbeda.

Menatap Gopal sedalam ini tak pernah Yaya lakukan sebelumnya. Bahkan Yaya baru menyadari orang yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Gopal yang dulu. Yang selalu bersikap konyol, yang gembul dan yang tidak pernah bisa serius. Ini Gopal yang sudah perlahan dewasa, tubuhnya tinggi dengan otot yang cukup terbentuk karena ia sering latihan bola sepak, kulit sawo matangnya yang semakin gelap dan suaranya yang semakin berat ditelan pubertas serta raut wajahnya yang semakin tegas.

Yaya lalu memalingkan pandangannya dan mengambil berkas-berkasnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Yaya lalu bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Aku nak balik. Kau nak balik?"

...

Ying sudah dapat masuk kembali ke sekolah. Kelihatannya pun ia sudah seperti biasa. Dengan ceria ia datang ke kelas Fang. Memasukinya dengan riang sambil memanggil nama Fang dengan nyaring seperti dahulu.

"Fang~~."

Saat Ying berlari ke arah Fang, Boboiboy yang duduk tepat di depan Fang segera berdiri dan menghalagi Ying sambil bercanda dengannya.

"Kau tak dapat lewat."

" _Haiya_ , kau ni ganggu aku dan Fang je, _ma._ "

Ying menanggapi Boboiboy sambil pura – pura menekuk bibirnya yang tipis. Lalu sambil tertawa jenaka Ying mendorong Boboiboy pelan dan berlari sambil memeluk Fang.

"Ish kau ni. Lain kali kau tak mungkin lolos dari aku." Boboiboy menggoda Ying sekali lagi membuat Ying tertantang menjawabnya." _Haiya_ , tak usah banyak cakap, _wo."_

Boboiboy tersenyum menatap ke arah Fang yang bingung lalu perlahan keluar dari kelas diselingi tatapan bingung Fang yang masih terus tertuju pada Boboiboy sampai ia keluar dari kelas.

"Fang, kau dah siap untuk minggu depan, _ma_?"

"Ada apa minggu depan lah?" Tanya Fang yang tatapan bingungnya sekarang mengarah ke Ying.

" _Haiya_ , kau ni. Masih muda dah lupa la. Kitorang kan nak pelatihan ke luar negeri, _ma_."

"Ish, minggu depan?!"

"Ye lah." Ying memutar bola matanya.

"Kapan balik?" Tanya Fang sebenarnya baru menyadari kepergian mereka berdua.

"Enam bulan lagi, _ma_."

...

Boboiboy duduk di tengah lapangan, ia dan timnya terlihat sehabis berlatih bola sepak. Sudut mata Boboiboy mengarah ke lapangan di seberangnya, terlihat Fang sedang memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjangnya. Sudah lama Boboiboy tidak menatap Fang selega ini. Perlahan ia tersenyum dengan pandangannya.

Fang yang telah selesai berlatihpun akhirnya duduk dan meluruskan kakinya di lapangan. Sebuah botol air mineral dingin mengenai pipinya yang hangat karena keringat.

"Ish!" Fang agak kaget dan segera mencari orang yang sembarangan menempelkan botol sedingin itu ke pipinya. Dan, benar saja Boboiboy menatapnya sambil berdiri menempelkan botol itu.

Fang segera merebut botol tersebut dari pipinya yang sekarang dingin.

"Kau nak apa kesini?"

"Nak ketemu kau lah." Jawab Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya agar Fang dapat berdiri dari tempatnya. Fang menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan berdiri.

"Dah kubilang. Tak usah temui aku."

Boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang, ia langsung menarik tangan yang kurus itu ke arah kantin dan membuat Fang duduk. Boboiboypun mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan Fang agar mereka dengan mudah dapat saling berbicara.

Mereka lalu diam beratatap-tatapan cukup lama. Fang maupun Boboiboy tidak ada yang membuka suara mereka.

"Dahlah. Aku nak balik." Fang akhirnya merasakan pertemuan ini tidak penting.

"Aku nak sampaikan sesuatu pada kau."

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau nak lupakan aku?"

Fang sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Boboiboy. Ia menatap Boboiboy dengan sendu namun masih terkejut dengan pertanyaanya. "Sekarang juga aku nak lupakan kau."

Fang spontan membuka kalungnya, menggenggamnya.

"Ambillah. Aku tak butuh kau lagi. Kau juga nak lupakan aku kan?"

"Tak. Aku tak mungkin lupa pada kau." Boboiboy menatap Fang dalam. Memperhatikan mata hazelnya yang terbingkai sebuah kaca.

"Jangan bohong. Aku dah dengar semua dari Yaya. Kau juga memberikan kalung punya kau pada Yaya kan?"

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Fang. "Maksud kau?"

"Dah lah, tak ada gunanya kau terus pura-pura. Kalung yang Yaya punya tu dari siapa lagi kalau tak dari kau?"

"Kalung? Aku tak pernah memberinya apapun."

"Dah lah. Kau nak lupakan aku kan?" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya kantung matanya telah penuh dengan air yang hangat siap meluncur melewati pipinya kapanpun ia mau.

"Terserah kau je. Seminggu lagi kau nak pergi dengan Ying, kan? Jaga diri kau baik-baik."

Fang masih diam menahan air matanya yang takutnya tiba-tiba meluncur.

"Kalau kau nak buang kalung ni. Buang je. Terserah kau."

...

Yaya mengeluarkan berkas-berkasnya dan memberikannya pada Ying sore itu.

"Jangan lupa kau berikan pada Fang." Pesan Yaya.

" _Haiya_ , tak mungkin aku lupa, _ma_."

"Ingat, Ying ini kesempatan kau dan Fang untuk kembali."

"Entahlah, aku tak nak memaksakan Fang lagi, _ma_." Ying menghela napasnya lalu mengambil berkas itu.

"Tapi-"

"Dahlah, aku nak balik, _bye_!"

Ying segera meninggalkan Yaya sendirian. Air mata Ying perlahan mengalir meninggalkan kantung matanya dan melewati pipinya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu hubungannya dan Fang akan bertahan sampai kapan.

"Kau ni, masih je."

Yaya menoleh ke belakangnya. Gopal berdiri disana membawa selembar kertas yang _lecek_ yang ditemukannya di tempat sampah _._ Ia menatap Yaya tepat di matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau nak hancurkan sahabat kau sendiri?"

"Apa maksud kau ni?!" Yaya menghardik Gopal yang dengan santainya membentangkan surat dari Ying untuk Fang yang bertintakan biru tersebut.

"Kau ingat surat ini, Yaya?"

* * *

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Ane bhack

Maapin lama

Saya (lagi-lagi) kehabisan ide ;; mungkin ff ini kepanjangan. Saya jadi pengen bantingbanting leptop. Selain kepentok ide, saya kepentok nonton upin-ipin yang bikin saya jadi ga fokus HA

Sumpah ff ini menurut saya paling banyak dramanya. Bosen ga sih drama mulu. Lama – lama ini ff kek sinetron tau ga si. 'Fang yang ditukar' atau 'Tukang es coklat naik onta' oke abaikan

Maafin ya sebenernya di chapter ini saya pengen bikin jokes yang mindblowing, tapi malah mind saya yang ke-blow ;w; udah itu saya bikin ff ini ngedengerin lagu yang galau. Alhasil jadinya ff ala-ala sinetron-sinetron abal yang saya buat. Ya tapi anggap aja bagus wk.

Curhat lagi nih ya, pas di bagian Fang nangis sama pas BBB ngajakin Fang ngomong sama pas BBB ngejenguk Ying saya ngetiknya pake hati, ya saya kebaper akhirnya dan ikutan sedih bikinnya. Menurut saya chp ini paling ngebaper. Ya saya Cuma ngikutin jari-jari ini aja mau ngetik apaan.

Makasih ya mas-mas bro dan mbak-mbak bra (?) yang udah mampir kesini udah review follower atau Cuma sekedar sailen rider. Sedih si dikacangin :" tapi yaudahlah yang penting kalian para sailen rider senang sama ff saya. Masih minta kritik, saran, atau curhatnya di kolom review.

Maafin sekali lagi untuk yang belum saya balas dan reviewer yang Cuma jadi guest saya gabisa balas (hay Nakemi Ido luv yu dan untuk yang lainnya). Yang jadi guest cepet bikin akun yea biar saya bisa interaksi juga sama kalian :9

Ya, yang terakhir maapin semua kesalahan di ff yang tidak sempurna ini. Keep tobat juga gays.

Salam taubat gays :*

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	13. Neverending Galaxy

"Kau ingat surat ini, Yaya?"

...

Gopal menatap Yaya dengan tajam. Yaya diam seakan tidak berkutik ditatap seperti itu oleh Gopal.

"Apa peduli kau?"

"Jelas, aku peduli lah."

"Memang, apa urusan kau ni ha?!"

...

Fang menggulingkan badannya di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini hari minggu. Hari yang cukup membosankan untuknya tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia harus pergi, namun ia belum menyiapkan apapun. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Sebuah ketukan pintu lembut terdengar di telinga Fang

'tok tok tok'

Fang malas sebenarnya membukakan pintu. Namun, ia akhirnya memaksakannya dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pintu, membukanya dengan malas dan melihat sang pengetuk pintu dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan mengantuk.

"Hmm ada apa?"

"Hai"

Fang menatap perempuan di depannya yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya.

"Oh, hai. Masuklah" Fang membiarkan wanita kesayangannya masuk.

Ying segera duduk di sofa tanpa aba-aba dari Fang.

"kau nak aku buatkan minum?" Tanya Fang basa-basi.

" _Haiya_ , kau ni. Tak usah repot, _ma._ "

...

Boboiboy terdiam di kedai Tok Aba. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak terkendali. Pada siapa sebenarnya Fang memihak.

' _Aku tak dapat lupakan kau lah.'_ Batin Boboiboy sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja kedai.

Ochobot terlihat sibuk sendirian, namun Boboiboy tidak terlalu perduli. Ia tetap terdiam memandang lurus ke jalan yang ada di depannya.

...

Gopal menatap Yaya dengan sendu perlahan. Seketika mata mereka bertemu. Yaya perlahan menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Gopal.

"Jelas ini urusanku."

Yaya diam. Ia belum berani menatap Gopal.

"Karena aku suka pada kau."

...

Fang mengambil tempat di sebelah Ying dan merangkulnya perlahan.

" _Haiya_ , kau terlihat sangat tampan akhir-akhir ini, _ma_."

Fang hanya tersenyum mendengar sebuah kalimat pujian yang dilontarkan Ying.

"Kau dah siapkan semua untuk pelatihan, _ma_?"

"Sudah, Kau tak usah takut lah." Ujar Fang berbohong sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin pergi.

Terjadi keheningan antara mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba saja sebutir air mata mengalir meluncur di pipi Ying. Fang dengan cepat menyadari perubahan yang terjadi. "Kau ni ada apa lah?"

Ying yang mengetahui airmatanya telah turun berusaha menghapusnya dengan cepat dan segera menatap Fang.

"Kalau aku hilang, apakah kau masih mencariku?"

Fang agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Belum selesai keterkejutanya dengan tangis Ying, sekarang ia diberi pertanyaan lagi. "Dah lah, tak usah kau jawab, _ma_ "

Perlahan Ying mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah bibir Fang sambil menarik wajah Fang mendekati wajahnya. Sebuah nafas hangat melewati hidung Fang perlahan dan kedua bibir bertemu dengan sempurna disertai hangatnya air mata Ying.

...

"sorilah, aku nak balik."

Yaya segera mengambil tasnya lalu berlari menuju rumahnya tanpa mencoba menoleh ke arah Gopal sedikitpun.

Gopal masih berdiri disana memegang selembar kertas itu sambil menatap sosok Yaya yang perlahan hilang.

' _ya aku kehlangan kau lagi.'_

...

Yaya berlari menuju rumahnya sambil membawa tasnya. Hatinya sedang bimbang dan tidak karuan. Dia kesal sekaligus bingung dengan Gopal.

' _Aku nak beli Iced Chocolate je lah'_ Batin Yaya.

Yaya sampai di kedai Tok Aba. Menatap seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dahulu. Melihat Boboiboy, Yaya segera memutar badannya dan berbalik arah.

"Kau nak kemana?" sebuah suara yang cukup berat itu mampu menghentikan langkah Yaya untuk berbalik arah.

"Kemarilah, kubuatkan kau Iced Chocolate"

...

Boboiboy memberikan Iced Chocolate itu kepada Yaya yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

"Macamana kau tahu-"

"Ya, aku tahu. Apa yang terjadi?" Potong Boboiboy sambil memperhatikan wanitanya itu menyeruput Iced Chocolate.

"Tak ada."

Boboiboy menatap mata Yaya perlahan mencoba membaca keadaan yang terjadi. Perlahan tangannya mencoba menggapai kepala Yaya dengan lembut. Namun, tiba-tiba Yaya menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy terlihat terkejut melihat aksi penolakan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"M-maaf, aku tak sengaja." Ujar Yaya terbata-bata. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia katakan.

Yaya menghindari pandangan Boboiboy. mereka benar-benar diselimuti keheningan. Boboiboy pun masih terus menatap Yaya.

"Aku rasa kita harus mengakhirinya." Boboiboy memotong keheningan perlahan.

Yaya diam, ia masih menyeruput esnya. Matanyapun tidak menatap ke Boboiboy.

"Yaya..."

"Sudah malam, kau lihat? Banyak benarlah bintangnya." Yaya mulai membuka suaranya sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit. Boboiboy menatap Yaya perlahan.

"Yaya, dengarkan ak-"

"Lihat, ada bintang jatuh lah. Kau tak ingin buat permohonan?" Yaya memotong pembicaraan Boboiboy sambil menunjuk ke arah bintang-bintang. Boboiboy perlahan menghela napasnya.

"Sudah, aku dah buat permohonan."

Yaya yang memulai pembicaraan tersebut terlihat kaget dan segera menatap ke arah Boboiboy. Ia bermaksud mengalihkan topik. "Apa yang kau minta?"

Boboiboy tersenyum perlahan sambil menyentuh tangan Yaya pelan. Terdengar detak jantung Yaya menggemuruh dengan keras. Yaya menatap Boboiboy tepat di matanya. Senyumnya sangat hangat malam itu, sehangat pipi Yaya yang sekarang mulai memerah.

"Aku minta, agar kau segera dapatkan penggantiku yang lebih baik."

...

Fang berdiri di depan gawang bola kaki. Menatap sendu lurus ke sana. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal rasanya disana.

"Aku mungkin akan merindukan kau." Bisiknya perlahan. Fang membalik badannya perlahan dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia melihat ke arah di tengah lapangan. Dimana biasanya Boboiboy yang kelelahan setelah berlatih akan duduk disana sambil menyiramkan air mineral ke wajahnya. Fang akan merindukan semuanya. Semuanya.

Fang memundurkan langkahnya sedikit untuk melihat _view_ yang lebih luas.

'bruk'

Fang menubruk seseorang.

"Kau sedang apa lah disini?"

"a-aku sedang... bukan urusan kau lah." Fang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan terbata lalu menatap orang itu dengan sedih.

"Ah, yelah memang bukan urusan aku." Orang tersebut menjauh dari Fang dan segera berbalik badan lalu berjalan menjauhi Fang.

"Boboiboy!"

Laki-laki tersebut masih terus berjalan tanpa ada keinginan berbalik.

"Hari Sabtu jam 6, kutunggu kau."

...

Kalimat dari Fang membuat Boboiboy berpikir. Ia dilanda kekalutan sekarang

'Apa maksud perkataan dia tu?' Batin Boboiboy.

"Hey Boboiboy, janganlah kau banyak melamun tuh. Sini bantu kemas" Tok Aba membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy.

"Ye lah Tok." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menghela napas. Begitu banyak yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Sejak kejadian itupun Yaya tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Yaya. Namun, ia tahu perasaannya sudah tak bisa dipaksakan.

Tiba-tiba telepon Boboiboy berbunyi

Tertulis nama Ying.

...

"Kau sudah siapkan semuanya, _ma_?" Ying terlihat begitu lincah hari ini sambil membawa kopernya ia memperhatikan koper Fang dan masih sempat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Dah lah. Kau jangan takut"

Terlihat Yaya dan Gopal ikut mengantar Fang dan Ying untuk berangkat. Yaya yang terlihat sedikit sedih karena sahabatnya pergi dan Gopal yang juga cukup sedih melihat Fang akan pergi.

"Kau ni janganlah pergi. Aku akan selalu merindukanku, wahai Fang sahabatku" Teriak Gopal sambil memeluk Fang erat-erat dengan mimik yang pura-pura menangis.

Fang terlihat malu dengan kelakuan Gopal. Tapi ia tahu semua sahabatnya menyayanginya.

" _Haiya_ , Boboiboy ni kemana, _ma_?"

"Tak tau pun. Daritadi dah kutelpon tak diangkat pula."

"Sebentar lagi kita nak _Take off_ lah. Jom kita ke dalam."

Fang segera menarik Ying masuk. Hatinya perih, namun ia berusaha tetap diam. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap pergi. Ying tau sebenarnya Fang menunggu Boboiboy.

"Fang... kau benar tak apa, _ma_? Kalau kau nak, kita dapat tunggu dia sebentar."

"Tak lah. Nanti kita terlambat." Jawabnya berusaha tegar. "Tapi, Fang.."

"Jom, cepat."

...

Seorang laki-laki berlari ke segala arah mencari keberadaan seseorang di bandara. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di dahinya. Matanya berusaha mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"YAYA! GOPAL! DIMANA FANG DAN YING?" Teriaknya sambil tersengal-sengal.

Yaya dan Gopal yang merasa dipanggil lalu menengok ke arah suara itu. Menatap seorang anak laki-laki dengan kekecewaan bersimbah keringat.

Boboiboy menatap Gopal dan Yaya penuh harapan.

"Kau telat. Mereka dah masuk."

Boboiboy menatap Gopal dan Yaya dalam-dalam. "Benarkah? Lalu... lalu bagaimana...?"

Kaki Boboiboy lemas, perlahan air matanya jatuh.

...

"Fang, aku dah cakap ke Boboiboy kalau hubungan kita dah selesai, _ma_."

"Hmm... Untuk apa kau cakap tu? Biar je bukan urusan dia lah."

"kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahu dia, _ma_?"

...

 _Sebuah nama terpampang di layar telepon Boboiboy, nama Ying_

" _Halo.."_

" _Halo Boboiboy. Ini aku Ying, ma." Jawab suara dari seberang._

" _Yelah. Aku dah tahu. ada apa ni?"_

" _Kau nak datang sabtu ni?" Suara dari seberang melirih seakan memohon pada Boboiboy._

" _Tak. Maafkan aku tak dapat mengantarmu. Kuharap kau baik-baik disana dengan Fang ya. Jaga dia baik-baik."_

" _Aku dah tak ada apa-apa dengan Fang, ma." Suara Ying terdengar sendu dan melemah. Boboiboy sendiri cukup terkejut. Namun ia berusaha menutupi segalanya._

" _Ah, kau nih janganlah gurau."_

" _Haiya, aku serius ma. Datanglah, Fang menunggu kau"_

 _..._

Gopal memeluk Boboiboy dengan perlahan. Yaya mengelus rambutnya sambil menatapnya Iba. Rasanya Yaya tak dapat melepas laki-lakinya itu. Namun, Ia harus.

Yaya menatap Boboiboy dengan hati-hati. Laki-laki yang pernah mengisi sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya. Benar, ia harus melepaskannya.

"Ada surat dari Fang. Kau ambillah ni"

Gopal menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih berisi tulisan khas Fang ke Boboiboy. Boboiboy perlahan menghapus air matanya perlahan dan mengambil amplop itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Entahlah, dia memberikan padaku. Dia dah tahu kau takkan datang."

"Tapi... aku datang." Wajah Boboiboy semakin sedih.

"Bukalah"

Boboiboy membuka amplop putih itu perlahan. Terlihat sebuah kalung yang pernah diberikannya pada Fang serta sebuah kertas dengan pesan yang sangat singkat;

' _Maaf, aku bukan yang terbaik bagi kau_

 _Maaf, aku harus lupakan kau, kaupun harus lupakan aku._

 _Aku pergi. Kalau kau nak tunggu, tunggulah aku_

 _Namun, hatiku takkan lagi sama pada kau._

 _Selamat tinggal Boboiboy, jaga dirimu baik-baik._

 _Sampai bertemu lagi.'_

 _-THE END-_

* * *

SENANG KANNNNN

SUDAH SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII

Maaf saya lupa ada cerita yang saya tunggak selama 2 tahun :") maaf ya

Dari jaman BBB masi imut sampe udah pada ganteng saya kaga nongol nongol hehe

Biasa anak kuliah labil galauin IPK he he he

Kalian pada kangen ga sama saya, si bang toyip untuk cerita yang udah ditunggu tapi malah keliatan ganiat (emang) atau ga worth it endingnya. Eh btw kesel ya endingnya gitu? Xixixixixixiixixixxixii rencana kalau ada waktu mau bikin epilog atau lanjutannya gitu ada seasonnya kek cinta pitri tapi kayaknya enggak deh ini aja setengah mati ngerjainnya hehehehehehe.

Apalagi sekarang saya pindah fandom :") ke upin-ipin /ga deng

SIAPA ARMY DISINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? Ya bias saya Seokjin dan Agus /gajelas. DAN PAIRING KESAYANGAN NAMJIIIIIIIIIIIIN MANA NAMJIN SHIPPER VKOOK SHIPPER SUARANYA MANAA? (rusuh elah). Ya ngomongin dikit leh lah. Kalau ada grup army gitu bolehlah inpit inpit pen ikutan xixixi. Saya juga carat berbias Jun, Joshua, the lapan, ahgase berbias youngjae sama Jinyoung, monbebe berbias wonho, nctzen berbias Doyoung, taeil, jaehyun, wannable berbias jihoon, DAN ULTIMATE KING DANIEL, Fantasy berbias hwiyoung dan rowoon, aroha berbias cha eunwoo, destiny berbias casper, once berbias jeongyeon (eh bener ga si?), exoL berbias xiumin, DAN ULTIMATE MELODY BERBIAS MINHYUK 3

Udah ah kebanyakan sepik kalau ada mau lanjut sepik ku promosi dulu nih ya follow twitter puppyjumpy untuk sosmed lainnya bisa di dm disana ya request ff seri baru bisa atau curhat xixixixixi

Sekali lagi minta maaf apapun kesalahan saya untuk yang mau ngobrol lebih lanjut ya bisa difollow atau kalau ga punya twt message aja nanti kita ngobrol bareng 3 lav lav sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnyaaa

Disclaimer: Animonsta.


End file.
